WWE Romance and Rivals
by DancerDiva-09
Summary: WWE Romance involving WWE Superstars and WWE Divas
1. Chapter 1

**WWE Romance and Rivals**

**Chapter 1**

**Kelly's House **

**Kelly**

**I opened the front door slowly and heaved a sigh of relief as the familiar sights and smells greeted me, I was finally home. I dropped my keys on the coffee table by the door and grinned widely as I heard soft padding on the wood panel flooring in the other room. **

"**Hello girl," I greeted Sugar my chocolate Labrador, as she headed towards me and gave me a big sloppy kiss. I knew she wanted to be let out I opened the back door and headed up stairs to try and unpack before I had to leave for the arena. As soon as I entered my bedroom I just wanted to drop onto my bed, I'd missed my own bed so much these past few weeks. **

**I had to be at the arena soon, so I decided to leave my packing until afterwards as I was already running late. I locked the back door, fed Sugar and grabbed my jacket. I'd only just remembered my house phone, the flashing read numbers on the answer machine told me I had ten new messages, five from my Mum, who was wondering how my The European Tour had gone, three from RAW General Manager Stephanie, letting me know about my title match with Beth. And oddly, two from my Ex, Mike Knox, I decided to listen to the ones from him even though if I had it my way I would never see or hear him again.**

"**New messages," the mechanic female voice informed me**

"**Message Number 1" a shrill beep rang in my ear and then I could hear the familiar voice of Mike Knox.**

"**Hey Kelly, can't we just talk about this? I was under a lot of pressure and I didn't mean anything that happened in the ring last week, just call me Okay!"**

"**Message Number 2"**

"**Kelly, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life, after I offered to take you back, and you just ignored it, well its too late me and Layla are so perfect for each other thanks for making me realise that there's much better fish in the sea than you!" **

**I gasped and slowly put back down the phone, I didn't want to hear anymore, I just couldn't take it. I swiftly deleted the third message. **

'**Oh my god, how could Layla do that to me?'**

**It just dawned on me that I was 10 minutes late, so I quickly held back my tears and locked the door, and I set off to the arena.**

**RAW Arena**

**Beth**

"**Ha, that stupid girl doesn't know what's coming, how dare she challenge me?" I said excitement and anticipation colouring my words. **

"**Well……" Santino said from his seat by my side. **

"**Shut up Santino, I never asked for your opinion and what's she doing here?" I snapped turning from Santino and eyeing Maryse with distaste.**

"**Well if you haven't forgotten, I am your tag team partner and I deserve more respect then that!" Maryse snapped back.**

"**Oh sorry but where's Jillian?" slightly taken a back. **

"**She's busy 'perfecting' her voice for tonight" Maryse said one hand on her hip leaning to one side impatiently. **

'**Great! Come on lets go,' I said, If only I'd have brought my earphones.**

**Locker Room**

**Maria**

'**Hey up! You ready for our match tonight? We can't let them win us again!' I said walking into the near empty locker room, ahead of our big match with Beth, Maryse and Jillian. **

'**You bet!' Mickie and Michelle coursed confidently.**

**At the ring**

**Maria, Mickie and Michelle make their entrance. Maryse, Jillian and Beth then composed their entrance. **

**Beth and Mickie start as the match is underway. 20 minutes into the match just when Maria's got Jillian down for a pin, Edge's music bursts out and Edge, Chavo and Big Show appear from behind the curtain. Quickly followed by Smackdown GM, Vickie.**

'**Excuse Me! I said EXCUSE ME!' Vickie's piercing voice rang out through the microphone.**

**The crowd started to boo and hiss.**

'**That's it! I'm fed up with all of RAW disrespecting me, my superstars and Smackdown. So as I said, that's it, I want to speak to Mr. McMahon.'**

**Stephanie's Music begins to play and all of RAW along with Stephanie enter the ring. **

'**RAW mistreating YOU and Smackdown, you've got to be joking me and if you think that my dad is even going to come out here and listen to you, you've got another thing coming. There's only one way to resolve this and that's by settling it in the ring!' Stephanie exclaimed, her words were followed cheers of delight from the crowd.**

'**Are you saying Smackdown vs. RAW? I'm sorry but Smackdown doesn't need to settle this violently we would ….' Vickie began but she was quickly cut across by her husband Edge.**

'**Whoa, Vickie, what makes you think we don't want to show RAW that we're not here to be pushed around? I think we should show RAW who the dominant brand is around here!' Edge said as he wrapped his arm around Vickie and put on his best persuasive voice.**

'**But, baby…' Vickie said.**

'**You're on!' Mickie announced after grabbing a mic from the announcers table and climbing back into the ring.**

**Meeting Backstage**

"**Ok, I no that this is not what we had planned but we don't want Smackdown to be full of them selves if they win so ive got a meeting with Vickie to discuss matters and then I have to see my Dad, so any questions?' As everyone took a sit, hoping that this work meeting wouldn't last too long.**

"**Yeah Steph, its WrestleMania soon, we can't stop everyone from been able to compete because of this whole Smackdown vs. RAW thing!" John answered with a small worry in his voice.**

"**I second that because I plan on becoming World Heavyweight champion soon and you can't possible want to miss out on that?"**

"**Don't worry about that, WrestleMania is still going to be happening, we will just have to see what happens before that to depend who's heading into it. Anyway that's it for the meeting, Thanks." If Randy doesn't stop talking as if he expects to be going into WrestleMania I'm going to scream! I head out to the limo with Shane and leave the Superstars and Divas backstage.**

"**Hi everyone! There's a party at my place so if ya want to come, ya all more then welcome to come!" I explained slightly concerned. **

"**So you fancy it?" Punk said with a smile.**

"**Me?" I turned around to check if he was asking someone behind me.**

'**Yeah, who else did ya think I was talking to?' He said with a laugh.**

"**Sure I guess it will be fun" Even though I could feel a little tingle of embarrassment sliding up the side of my face. I headed to coat peg to pick up my jacket so I could go home to get ready.**

"**Hey Mickie, you going to Melina's tonight?" I overheard John asking Mickie.**

"**I would but I can't get there and back" Mickie replied with some what disappointment in her voice.**

"**Don't worry I'll take you." He said with a wink.**

"**Aww thanks!" She gives him a hug and heads on home. Most of the rumours backstage are generally about when are John and Mickie actually gunna get together.**

**Melina's House Party**

**Knock at the door.**

"**Yay, you made it!" I said with a sigh of relieve.**

"**We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Maria said as she handed me a bottle of wine.**

"**She's Right! The wine's for inviting us here" Jeff whispered as looked at Maria. **

"**Aww, you too are such a sweet couple! And thanks for the wine! Right, Michelle and Batista, and Ashley and Matt are in the garden having girls vs. boys basketball match. And Candice and Randy are with Beth and Santino in the Arcade. So come on in!"**

"**Oh but were not a couple…." Jeff tried to tell me but he was cut short by Maria.**

"**Oh come on im starving!" She whispered as she pulled him by his arm and led him to the kitchen.**

"**So how's your party so far babe?" Morrison whispered as he swung his arms around me.**

"**It's been great thanks. But I'm still waiting for Mickie and Kelly!"**

**They best not bail out on me; I don't think I can last any longer listening to another one of Jamie's jokes. **

"**Hey Melina, cool party, but I'd keep your eye on John!" Michelle told me as she pointed towards Morrison. **

"**Why? What's up?" I asked extremely concerned.**

"**Oh nothing, it's just that Jillian's been flirting with him all night! Hey! Who invited her anyway?" She said as she quickly pointed out that Jillian had showed up.**

"**Don't look at me, anyway I totally trust John, he would never even consider anyone else but me." I reassured her, as I look into the mirror.**

"**Ok, well as long as you're sure! Well I'm gunna go now we're having a 3 legged race, you want to come?" Michelle said as she started to walk away.**

"**I'm ok, I'm going to sit and wait for Kelly and Mickie to arrive!"**

**What's John up to anyway. Oh my God, why are they laughing with each other? **

**Knock at the door**

**She turns around and they've both gone….**

"**Hey!" Kelly shouted as she gave me a huge hug and Punk handed me my favourite box of chocolates. **

"**Hey up! Punk erm, Batista outside with Matt and I have absolutely no idea where everyone else is, ha!" I said with a laugh. **

"**No problem, See ya later Kelly" Punk left as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Bye." Kelly sighed with a cheeky smile.**

"**You never told me, that you and Punk were together why that is?"**

"**Because were not. He just invited me to come with him that's all. It doesn't mean anything. Oh come on Melina, you no we're only friends!" Kelly said knowing she was going bright red.**

"**I never said anything! Come on lets go inside!" I said with a laugh as I shut the door.**

**The Lounge**

"**Hi Jeff, so how's Maria?" Punk asked sat on the chair next to me.**

"**She's good and why does everyone think were together!?" Jeff said as he took drank the remaining few drops in the bottle.**

"**I didn't but you no you kind of make it look like it!" Punk explained.**

"**Yeah, I have to agree, Aww you're blushing!" I said as I pointed towards him.**

**Mickie's House**

"**Oh my god he's here and I haven't done my hair yet!" Why are guys always extremely earlier?**

**Doorbell **

"**Hey, John I'm sorry but I'm running a bit late I still haven't managed to do my makeup." I said as I opened the door quickly.**

"**It's fine, I'll wait!" As he stepped inside the hallway as I shut the door behind. **

"**If you want you can wait in the room, put the TV on if you want."**

**Melina's Party**

"**Hi Kelly I didn't see you come!" I said to Kelly as she sat down next to me in the dining room.**

"**Only been here an hour, ha!" Kelly replied. **

"**Is it me, or has this party just got a whole lot more crowded! And most of these people are just off the street." I said as I pointed out a couple of guys.**

"**I no I don't even no half of the people here. Is that Mike? Melina why is Mike here?" I overheard Kelly say as she walked towards Melina.**

"**I did invite loads of people." Melina answered Kelly.**

"**You know I hate his guts! He embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Kelly sensitively told Melina.**

"**Oh come on life your life! Kelly I'm off outside! Come with!" As Melina headed towards the back door she opened another drink.**

"**Nah, I'm fine, I'm going to go and find Punk!" Kelly said as she walked away.**

"**Here! Have this one I'll get another one. And Kelly you don't need to worry about Mike I'll tell him to leave." She handed Kelly a drink and then opened the back door.**

"**Thanks" Kelly said as she accepted the drink and then headed upstairs.**

**Doorbell**

**Mickie bursts in with John and a whole load of booze.**

"**Hi!" Mickie said as she gave me the cans.**

"**Well it's about time! What you been doing?" I asked her calmly as she had arrived with John.**

"**She took forever to get ready!" John said as he looked at the time on his phone.**

"**No worries. Come on in!" I said as Mickie shut my squeaky door.**

**12:00am**

"**Hey Melina, Me and Dave are leaving now. So thanks for having us." Michelle said as she gave me a hug.**

**Back garden**

"**Oh, come on Dave you can't leave we were going to do dare!" I said to Dave as I was pleading with him not to leave.**

"**Sorry, catch you later Matt!" Dave said as he collected his coat.**

**(Most of the guests have left. Mickie, John Cena, John Morrison, Melina, Jillian, Kelly, CM Punk and Mike Knox are still there.)**

**Kelly's in the bathroom looking in the mirror.**

"**Great, look at my mascara! God knows how long it's been like that!" I said as I looked into the mirror to see that it had run after I'd been in pool with Punk.**

"**Hurry up!" I heard someone say outside in the hallway.**

"**Oh Sorry. Who is it?" ….. Funny? Anyway I can't stay all night Sugar's going to get lonely.**

**I opened the door slowly.**

"**Oh look who it is, little miss. Innocent. You know that you've made the biggest…" He attempted to finish his sentence but I knew what **

"**Where's Layla then?"**

"**At home. She's trying on her new outfit for tomorrow night. As I'm taking her out for a meal at the new restaurant that's opened down the road! And all I can say is she won't look as terrible as you right now!" He said with a smug face. **

"**How nice of you, looks like you haven't changed with your compliments. You no she'll get bored of you soon, when the way you buy her everything she wants fades off. As she'll actually want someone with looks. And someone with a personality unlike you!" I said trying not to let him get to me.**

"**Why I …" Just as he was about to step forward.**

"**Am I interrupting something?" Punk said as he came just in the nick of time.**

"**Course you…." I tried to say put I was cut short by Mike.**

"**ARE so if you don't mind?" Mike said as he tried to shoo Punk. **

"**Actually I was just checking with Kelly that she's still ok for me to drop her off as I'm ready now!" Punk said with a dazzling smile on his face.**

"**Great! Bye!" I said as I quickly moved towards Punk.**

"**I'd watch your back Kelly, if I were you!" I looked back as he walked into the bathroom. **

**Outside Kelly's House**

"**Well, here we are! I suspect your gunna need to let Sugar out!" Punk said to me with a smile.**

"**Oh yeah, ha, but how do you no about her?" I asked as I've never told him.**

"**Oh, you've just been rambling on about Sugar the whole way back." Punk said as I started to blush.**

"**Oops did I bore you?" I was hoping he'd say no.**

"**No!" He said as he turned the radio off.**

"**Do you want to come in for a cuppa?" I asked as I opened the car door.**

"**Sure, I'd love to." Punk said as he locked his door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

**Slowly I opened my eyes to find Sugar asleep at the bottom of my bed curled up in a ball. **

"**Morning!" I said as Sugar sat up promptly and licked my face. As I stroked her smooth fur I had a rustling in the kitchen down below. At first I thought I was just imagining it as I turned the T.V off. But the noise kept carrying on. I frantically looked for my mobile, I couldn't see it anywhere. But then the noise stopped and Sugar jumped off the bed.**

"**Sugar, no!" I said as she headed for the door but she carried on and ran down the stairs. I heard a deep voice mumble as I could hear Sugar on the panel flooring in the kitchen. As I grabbed my pillow the voice was getting closer. Until CM Punk came through the half opened door with a breakfast tray.**

"**Morning Sleepy Head, how are you?" Punk said as he laid the tray on the bed nest to me and sat down.**

"**I'm okay, what's this for?" I asked as I took a sip from the glass of orange juice. **

"**I don't know, can't I bring you breakfast?" Punk said with a cheeky smile on his face.**

"**Well thanks." By this time I had realised I wasn't wearing my pyjamas, but actually Punk's top from last night.**

"**You any better from last night?" He asked me with a concerned look. **

"**Why what happened last night?" I asked enormously anxious.**

"**It was nothing bad, but you threw up all over your outfit so that would explain why your wearing my top, I tried to get the stain out and it's okay now I put it in the dryer." Punk said as he bit into a slice of toast.**

"**Aww thanks." I said as I took another sip of the orange juice.**

"**Your not hungry are you?" Punk said as he looked at me.**

"**Not really I'm sorry after you've gone to all of this trouble." I said, as I felt extremely awful at this point.**

"**No it's fine," Punk said as he took the tray downstairs, before he got the door he turned around and looked at me.**

"**What?" I said with a smile.**

"**Thanks." He said.**

"**For what?" I asked slightly confused. He smiled and then carried on walking downstairs. I clambered out of bed and walked towards the mirror, looking at how shocking my hair and makeup was I decided to get a shower.**

**Melina and John Morrison's House**

**Melina**

"**Hey, you!" I said to John as I sat beside him in bed.**

"**Hi baby." He replied grumpily.**

"**What's up?" I asked him, he seemed a bit annoyed for some reason.**

"**Nothing I'm going to get a shower." He said as he slowly walked towards the bedroom door and picked up his phone off of the bedside table.**

"**You seem weird. Anyway you seemed distant last night, did I do something wrong?" I asked as he was off with me all last night. **

"**No I'm off to get in the shower, before you ask me another pointless question." He said as he rolled his eyes.**

"**Pointless, thanks a lot John. And what was with you and Jillian last night, and don't deny it because I saw you. How could you?" I asked as I could feel my eyes starting to fill up with tears.**

"**It was nothing, it was a kiss. It's not like I'm sleeping with the girl." He laughed. His phoned beeped as he got a text he went to read it.**

"**It's her isn't it? John how could you, were suppose to be dating!" I said as the tears finally came through.**

"**Melina, you know not everything revolves around you!" He said annoyed.**

"**How does that have anything to do with you flirting and god knows what else with someone else?" I said as I headed to the door.**

"**Hey, I wouldn't do that if I was you!" I stepped back as he moved towards me.**

"**Get out of my way. Get out of MY house! I want nothing else to do with you!" I said as I tried to push him away. He shoved me to the floor and towered over me.**

"**Your house? If anyone's leaving it's you! Remember the house is under my name, so I suggest you start packing." He said as he left the room. I stood up and scared I looked for my phone but it wasn't there. He came back and threw some boxes into our beautiful bedroom. **

"**Now get packing Jillian's moving in soon and I can't have you here." He saw me looking around the bedroom.**

"**Have you…" I tried to speak but he cut me short.**

"**Looking for this?" He said with a smug smile on his face, as he held up my phone. He threw it towards me as the battery fell out. I started packing my possessions wishing I never had moved in here. After I'd done I checked everywhere just in case I had forgotten something. The door bell went and a blonde petite woman was stood at the other side of the glass waiting to be let it. Straight away I knew it was Jillian. Just as Morrison let her in, something caught the corner of my eye. It was John's car keys, to his Aston Martin. I quickly picked them up and slid them into my bag and headed towards the door. **

"**Oh look who it is, what's it like to get kicked out?" Jillian said with a smug smile on her face as she attempted to get to me. I smiled and closed the door behind me. I slyly walked past Morrison's Aston Martin to check if the car was locked and started to walk down the street, now I was the one wearing the smug grin. **

**Mickie's House**

**Mickie**

"**Are you ready for our double date with Jeff and Maria?" I asked John as I came downstairs, in my brand new red dress.**

"**Oh yeah," Cena said as he grabbed my hand. **

"**Good." As I leant towards him I could smell his aftershave. He opened the door and looked at me.**

"**You look beautiful." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.**

"**Thanks" I said as I was happy I didn't need to ask if I was ok.**

**Half and hour later at the Lagoon Bar and Restaurant**

"**Hey you guys!" Maria said as they joined me and John at our table.**

"**Would you like to order?" The waitress asked us.**

"**Erm, me and Mickie will have Spaghetti Bolognese and she'll have a glass of white wine and I'll just have an orange juice please." John said as he is on one of his 'diets'.**

"**What do you want Maria?" Jeff asked Maria.**

"**I think I'll have the same please and a glass of red. Please. Jeff?" Maria said with a huge grin on her face.**

"**Erm, I'll just have a lasagne please and some water! Thanks." Jeff said to the waitress.**

"**No problem, you can order desert later." She said as she took the order to the kitchen and served the next table.**

"**So are you working tomorrow Jeff?" John asked him as he put the menu back. **

"**Nah, got night off to spend some time with Maria." He looked at her. **

"**Oh no!" I said as I suddenly caught a glimpse of something I didn't want to see.**

"**What now Mickie, your as bad as Melina!" Maria said as she hadn't seen what I had.**

"**No not that! That!" I explained as I pointed towards Mike Knox and Layla been seated on the table behind us.**

"**Oh my god! What's he doing here and with her?" Maria said as she turned back around.**

"**I don't know but I'm going to text Kelly to let her know." I went to get my phone out.**

"**Don't bother the food's here now!" John said as he handed me my plate, knife and folk. **

"**I don't see what the big dilemma is! He's only having a quiet meal with Layla." Jeff said totally clueless. Maria softly slapped his arm.**

"**Jeff, he broke up with Kelly publically and now he's already got another woman in his life." Maria attempted to explain why it was such a shock.**

"**Well I say right on, there must be something about him she likes…" John tried to say until he saw me looking at him and I wasn't impressed.**

"**Kelly's my friend, he's only here to cause trouble!" I said as I watched him order his food.**

**20 Minutes later**

"**I'm off to the bathroom then we'll order desert." I overheard Mike say, meaning he was about to pass us. **

"**Uh..." I sighed as I watched him get up.**

"**Oh, Hi. No Kelly what a surprise I thought she'd already be with the next man who can offer…." We all knew what he was going to say so Maria cut him short.**

"**Is there a point in this conversation?" Maria said as she questioned him. **

"**You're all pathetic! If I were you two I watched John and Jeff, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants." Mike smugly said as he confidently headed to the bathroom, we all knew he was wrong about Kelly but I can't help believing him. We paid the bill and headed home. **

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Batista**

"**Thanks for letting me stay, you guys are great friends." Melina said as I carried her remaining bags from her black Corsa.**

"**No problem! What happened anyway?" I asked.**

"**Dave, lets at least get inside first!" Michelle said as if I was I playground child.**

"**Sorry Melina." I apologised for bringing it up.**

"**Oh don't worry about it; he's the one who's lost out!" Melina explained, with a mischievous smile on her face. **

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

"**I'm going to walk Sugar for you is that ok?" Punk asked me as I came down the stairs in my new boot cut jeans and baby pink top. **

"**Yeah no problem." I said as I went towards the kitchen and picked up my mobile I had two messages from Mickie. I opened the messages:**

"**Hey Kelly, I'd just **

**thought I'd text you**

**to say that Mike Knox**

**was here with Layla did**

**you even no that he had **

**moved on?"**

"**Oh and are we still meeting**

**at the arena tomorrow for a**

**quick workout? Love you lots**

**Mickie x"**

**After I closed the messages I heard the front door open and Sugar came running in shortly followed by Punk.**

"**Hey, I know you're not feeling very well but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park." Punk said as he took off his jacket.**

"**Sure I'd love to I'll just grab my jacket and bag." I lent forward and gave him a hug. I then locked the front door and we headed down the street towards the park.**

**The Next Day**

**Vickie**

"**Edge, why did you half to agree to this? Cause no-one wants to compete against their friends." I said as I just wanted to back out of this whole thing.**

"**Well then we'll just have to stir it up, wont we? Right listen if we organise a meeting for this afternoon then we can inform every one of the drastic changes." Edge said as he logged onto our new laptop.**

"**Ok, but still how is it going to work?" I asked curiously. Edge smiled at me and said.**

"**Oh you'll see…." **

**Later that day at around two thirty.**

**Vickie and Edge's House.**

"**Ok thanks for coming every one, right as you all know from now on things are going to be a lot different at work. So for all of your benefits we believe it would be best it you stayed away from RAW." I said with a smile, hoping our plan would work.**

"**I know you're all a bit upset by this whole mishap, but after the way RAW's been treating us, they deserve it." Edge said as he confidently told every one.**

"**But their friends and yeah some of them treat us unfairly but come on." Maria tried to bail out her friends, but Edge set her straight saying that RAW superstars and divas were all back-stabbing friends who didn't deserve even five minutes with us.**

"**Ok, I understand" Maria calmly accepted that we were right and the meeting was ended.**

"**Now my dear, time to inform RAW GM Stephanie, oh this should be good." Edge said as we both laughed.**

"**Hello?" I heard Stephanie's familiar voice answer her phone.**

"**Hi, it's Vickie, just informing you that we are all set for tomorrow." I said confidently. **

"**Oh it's good to know, now if that's all you need. Bye." She said as she hung up.**

"**Ok come on it's time we headed to bed." Edge said as he walked towards the stairs. I shortly followed him as we needed an early night.**

**Next day at the RAW Arena.**

**Kelly**

"**Hey!" I shouted as I saw Mickie stood outside the gym. We headed inside.**

"**Have you heard anything from Maria?" Mickie asked me as we started on the treadmill.**

"**No, she won't return any of my calls or texts!" I said as Beth climbed on the treadmill next to me.**

"**Didn't you hear? Vickie's band all of Smackdown from talking to us, apart from Michelle and Batista as they live together." Beth explained as she turned up the speed.**

"**Oh my god and she actually believed her?" Mickie asked I couldn't believe it either.**

"**Apparently Vickie's been spending all kinds of rumours about us." Beth said as her treadmill slowed down and she climbed off.**

"**Really?" I asked Beth.**

"**And I heard that Maria, Michelle and the Bella Twins, have been calling you all backstabbers." Beth said as she walked away.**

"**Backstabbers? Oh my god how could they?" I said as I turned off my treadmill.**

"**Well obviously they did look we need to go and get ready for our match tonight." Mickie said as we both headed to the locker room. When we got inside all of the Divas were just sat there. One side was RAW and one side Smackdown, me and Mickie joined all of the other RAW Divas, there was a sense of awkwardness in the air. It was mine, Mickie and Melina's match next and we were competing against Maria, Michelle and Maryse. The match started and I was in the ring first with Maria. We were just about to square up when Maria give me an arrogant smile. **

"**How could you?" I yelled at her. **

"**Me? I'm not the backstabbing, boyfriend stealing.." Maria tried to finish her sentence but I quickly cut her short.**

"**Boyfriend stealing? I never, and who said that load of rubbish?" I said, all of a sudden Michelle came from behind me and pulled my hair. Then all hell broke lose Mickie ran and dived at Maria and Melina went for Maryse. After about five minutes of squabbling, all of the Divas from all brands came out to join in. Shortly after Vickie came from behind and told Smackdown that they shouldn't stoop so low and act as childish as RAW.**

"**You know RAW, if only you'd have had me placed as your GM manager then you would actually act like mature adults instead of zoo animals." Vickie said as her voice screeched down the microphone.**

"**Well, at least RAW can actually put up a fight! Unlike you!" Stephanie said as she appeared from behind the curtain.**

"**Here you go again with the cheap shots." Vickie said as she moved away from her.**

"**No actually, that's not what they are, but while I'm out here I'll inform you on my father's decision. He has decided that all Divas from both brands will compete in the weeks up to WrestleMania in singles competition. And on the grandest stage of them all, Smackdown and RAW Divas will compete in a battle royal. The remaining team will be counted as the winners." Stephanie said as she glared towards Vickie. She went onto say.**

"**And as for superstars from both RAW and Smackdown you will be competing also in doubles competition each week until WrestleMania. But me and Vickie will both pick a selection of 6 superstars to compete in a elimination chamber for brand supremacies." She said as the crowd began to cheer and woo. **

"**That's all, so let the best team win!" She headed back through the curtain as Vickie stormed off after her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Melina**

"**Look, I'm sorry but Michelle says that Vickie won't allow her to see you or any of the RAW Superstars or Divas." Batista sighed as he passed me my suitcase full of my belongings. **

"**Come on Michelle, you can't kick me out, were supposed to be best friends, why do you all of a sudden do what Vickie tells you to do?" I said as I pleaded with her not to kick me out.**

"**Actually, I've always followed her instructions, she's my boss! And perhaps she'll make me captain for the Smackdown Divas!" Michelle said as she took the Apartment keys off of me.**

"**Thanks a lot Michelle." I said as she shut the door in my face. I decided to call Mickie to see if I could live with her for a bit until I sorted myself out. **

"**Hey Mickie, I no this is a bit cheeky but would you mind if I came and lived with you for a bit?" I asked sweetly as I knew she was a bit of a softy.**

"**Of course you can! What's happened?" As I heard Mickie's familiar voice ask anxiously.**

"**I'll tell you later, I'll be about ten minutes?" I said as I stood at the bus stop.**

"**Ok, I'll put the kettle on." She said as the bus arrived. I hung up and stepped onto the bus.**

**Kelly **

**(Knock at the door.)**

"**Hello?" I said as I opened the door slowly. **

"**Where is she?" Morrison stormed in frantically looking around.**

"**Who?" I asked as he became more and more violent. **

"**Melina! You know where she is, don't you?" He said as he pressed up against me, I couldn't move, he had me backed into the corner. The front door was still open and Sugar was out in the back garden. I went to scream but he put his hand over my mouth.**

"**Now either you tell me where she is. Or, me and you are going to be getting to know each other a little bit better." He shut the front door. I tried to get away, I ran to the back door but he cut in front of me and grabbed my arm.**

"**Now tell me where she is!" He shouted.**

"**She's… she's living with Batista and Michelle…." I yelled as I fell to the ground. He turned around and headed towards the front door. I heard it shut and I ran out into the back garden. Tears had been streaming down my face by this point and Sugar came running up to me and licked my face.**

"**Oh Sugar…" I sighed. I decided that I should at least inform Melina, that Morrison was on his way so I picked up the house phone and rang her mobile.**

"**Melina is that you?" I asked, my voice was still shaky. **

"**Yeah, Hi Kelly what's up?" She asked.**

"**Morrison's on his way. Are you at Michelle's right now?" I asked hoping she wasn't.**

"**No they kicked me out and why is he there?" She asked I hung up quickly. **

"**Oh my god, he's going to think I lied to him…" I said as I started to shake. **

**Mickie's House**

**Mickie**

"**What did she want?" I asked as she put down her phone. **

"**To let me know that, John's looking for me." Melina said as she bit into the pizza we ordered.**

"**Oh ok. Do you ever sometimes think that Kelly…. Might actually be what Mike accuses her of been, you know a man-stealer?" I asked worried by Melina's response.**

"**Sometimes... but she's our friend Mickie! We can't believe what other people think." Melina side as she changed the channel on the T.V. **

"**You're right." I said.**

"**Anyway what made you think that?" She asked me**

"**It's just that I really like John, and I'm scared she's going to take him away from me." I said as I felt extremely embarrassed.**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Oh my god can you believe it? I've been suspended!" I said as I slouched down next to Matt, he could see in my eyes I was hurt.**

"**Don't worry it's only for a month. We can spend more time together." Matt said with a cheeky smile as he pinched my knee.**

"**I suppose. I still can't believe it was because I was late for work…. and a whole month too. I'm going to go and get a shower. Love you." I leant forward and kissed him.**

"**Love you too." He said.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

"**Hey Punk you coming over tonight?" I asked him as he answered his phone.**

"**Nah, sorry I can't tonight I'm meeting up with the lads. Maybe tomorrow. I'll drop you off at the Arena tomorrow if you want as I'm there too. Is that ok?" He asked. There was a huge bang at the door.**

"**Kelly, are you ok?" Punk said as I knew it was Morrison.**

"**I've got to go bye." I hung up. I quickly crouched down and ran upstairs. Sugar wasn't here as my mother was looking after her so, I was alone. I heard the door squeak open.**

"**KELLY! KELLY! Where are you? You liar!" Morrison bawled at me. I quickly ran into my bedroom and shut the door.**

"**I know you're here because the door wouldn't be open. If you don't show yourself I'll hurt you're precious Mike.**

"**Were not even together!" I screamed as I appeared from behind the corner.**

"**Aww. What a shame. You lied to me Kelly." He said as he grabbed my wrist. **

"**I didn't know. I thought she was still living there!" I cried as his hand tensed.**

"**No use now. So where is she really?" He said as I breathed harder. **

"**I don't know….. Alright she's at Mickie's…." I cried as he started to pull me down the stairs.**

"**Well come on. You're showing me where it is..." He laughed as he yanked me harder. **

"**No. She already thinks I betrayed her. This is practically worst." I yelled at him as tears streamed down my face.**

"**Oh ok. I have a better idea. Get in the car." He shoved me into the back seat of his car and he clambered into the front.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked as he locked the door. **

"**Just fasten you're seatbelt." He said. I did what I was told and put on the seatbelt.**

**The next day**

**Morrison's House**

**Kelly**

**I woke up to discover that I wasn't back in my own bed. But on the sofa of Melina's ex. House. **

"**Sleep well?" He said as he came down in some jeans.**

"**Why am I still here John?" I asked as I sharply stood up.**

"**Because, you are my bait. You need to persuade Melina to give me back the keys that I know she has stolen." He said as he put the kettle on.**

"**She won't believe me when I say that she should give you the keys back. She doesn't even know I know." I said as he passed me a drink.**

"**Well then, you'll just have to take them." Morrison said with a smile.**

"**But she's my friend. And it'll look a bit odd me looking through her bags." I stated the facts as I just wanted to leave.**

"**Just do as I ask." **

"**But Punk's picking me up today…" I said as I looked at the clock.**

"**Well just blow him off." **

**Mickie's House**

**Melina**

**(Doorbell)**

"**I'll get it…" I yelled to Mickie who was in the shower.**

"**Hey…" Beth said as I opened the door.**

"**Oh. Hi. What's up?" I asked curiously.**

"**Can I come in?" She asked.**

"**Who is it Melina?" Mickie asked as she came from the bathroom.**

"**Hey Mickie!" Beth said.**

"**Is it ok if she comes in?" I asked.**

"**Sure come on." Mickie said as we all walked into the living room.**

"**So what's up?" I asked.**

"**Erm. Well I don't want to look like I'm stirring things up but… Last night I saw Morrison at Kelly's house." Beth awkwardly looked down.**

"**Ok?" I said. Starting to get worried.**

"**Well. I looked again after like ten minutes and she got into his car and they drove off together." Beth said.**

"**He couldn't have. I've got his keys." I said as I pulled out the keys from the bag.**

"**Melina!" Mickie said as she laughed.**

"**What he deserved it; go on Beth what else happened?" I asked as I started to worry.**

"**Well that wasn't the only time her visited her. Rosa said she'd seen him too round there at about twelve ish." Beth said even though she didn't know how bad it had bothered me.**

"**Oh my…." I began to say but Mickie cut me short.**

"**God! The little man-stealer!" Mickie cursed.**

"**She hasn't even come home yet." Beth said as Mickie handed her a latte.**

"**Melina. Don't worry." Mickie attempted to calm me but it all just came out.**

"**She's so dead. I hate her so much!" I fell to the ground.**

**Later that day**

**Kelly**

"**Ok you know what to do." He leant in for a kiss but I turned away. After what he's put me through he's got some nerve.**

"**Yes I do now bye." I turned around and headed to the locker room. I saw Melina leave the locker room without her bag. So I decided this would be the perfect time. I opened the door but Jillian was inside, and she didn't know anything about this whole plan.**

"**Hey Kelly." Jillian said as she started to sing.**

"**Hey! You know John's looking for you in the car park." I lied as I needed her to leave. **

"**Oh ok bye." She said as she left the room. Melina had stupidly left her bag on the coat peg. So I started to look through her bag when the door went.**

"**Kelly what are you doing here and why are you next to my bag?" Melina screamed as she came and grabbed her bag.**

"**Erm, I was just looking to see if you had a pen sorry." I quickly said, I had noticed that after she'd picked her bag up the keys had fallen onto the bench, I quickly slid them into my back pocket.**

"**Anyway I wanted to speak to you!" Melina tried to say.**

"**Sorry my match is next." I ran out of the room and headed towards the ring.**

**In the ring. (15 minutes later)**

"**The winner of the match Kelly Kelly!" Lillian said satisfied that I had beaten Smackdown Diva Nikki Bella. The referee held up my hand and my music began to play. I felt extremely pleased that I had won but my celebration was cut short by Melina as she emerged from behind the curtain.**

"**Kelly how dare you? Who do you think you are?" Melina screamed into the microphone. The referee handed me a microphone from Lillian.**

"**What? Melina what are you on about?" I asked as began to be concerned.**

"**Ladies! This is RAW for Pete sake. Now if you have issues sort them out in your own time because I'm deciding on who's going to be RAW Captain. So the Diva with most wins will be my chosen captain. That's all." Stephanie explained via satellite. **

**Later that night.**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Oh, how unfair, I'm never going to be captain now. I'm suspended and I'm never going to get the most wins." I said as Matt put his arms around me.**

"**Don't worry Babe. You'll still get to compete." Matt said as he tried to reassure me that it was no big deal.**

"**I suppose. Anyway what have we got planned for tonight?" I asked as kissed his cheek. **

"**Well how about we order a Chinese and watch a movie?" Matt said as he picked up the Chinese takeaway menu from the coffee table.**

"**Sure sounds great!" I said.**

**Michelle and Batista Apartment**

**9pm**

**Batista**

"**Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Melina? After all she is your mate." I questioned Michelle's reason.**

"**No, I need to take my work seriously." She said as if she didn't even care about her mates.**

"**What by blowing you mates off?" I tried to make her see sense but she took it the wrong way.**

"**Why do you all of a sudden care about Melina? I'm your girlfriend were engaged." She tried to turn this whole thing on me.**

"**I no but you don't need to be so selfish." **

"**Me, selfish? You've got to be joking! She had it coming, and she sent Morrison over here too." She stood up and went on to say.**

"**You can sleep on the sofa tonight." She left the room and shut the door behind her. I went and poured myself a glass of water and saw the time. It was only nine thirty. I went to get the tea towel from the radiator but there was a piece of paper sat on the counter. It had Melina's number on it. I picked it up and typed it into my mobile.**

**Mickie's House**

**Mickie**

"**Melina don't you think you were a bit over the top about this whole thing? Maybe it's not how it looks." John said as he sat down next to me on the sofa.**

"**John. It doesn't look like anything else." I told him as he just didn't get anything. **

"**Look, I've got to go now anyway please don't do anything stupid and start mouthing at Kelly." John said as he leant in for a kiss.**

"**We won't." I said as I hugged him.**

"**Well I can't promise you anything." Melina laughed. He left through the front door.**

"**Don't worry we can call her if you won't." I said to Melina.**

"**Nah I'm not like that I want to visit her instead." Melina laughed as she quickly picked up her coat.**

"**It's an hour drive Melina!" I said.**

"**Well come on it's ten already." We both headed out of the door.**

**Morrison's House**

**Kelly**

"**Hi, here are the keys." I said as I felt ashamed. He took the keys off me.**

"**Thanks you know you're fairly good at this sort of thing." Morrison joked as he opened the door.**

"**Yeah well it's a one off." I said as I grabbed my bag.**

"**Ok well bye." I got into my car and headed home. I pulled outside my house and locked the car.**

"**Hey Kelly, can I have a word?" I heard a familiar voice from behind. I slowly turned around to see that it was John.**

"**Erm, I guess." I said as I opened the front door. A letter fell from the back of the door. I picked it up and quickly let John in.**

"**Is this a bad time?" John said as I opened the letter.**

"**No not at all come on. Come into the room." I said as I put the letter on the coffee table next to thee sofa.**

"**I believe you." He said. I looked up.**

"**Believe me over what?" I questioned. I decided to open the letter and I started to read it. It said.**

**Hey, Kelly you know you didn't have to blow me off like that. **

**If you didn't want us to be together you could have just said.**

**I would have understood. **

**But I guess you're as bad as everyone says you are.**

**Punk x**

**I threw the letter onto the table and ran into the kitchen and picked up my mobile.**

"**Kelly what's up?" I heard John say through the door. I tried to ring Punk but he wouldn't answer so I left him a message.**

"**Punk when you get this please ring me back. I need to explain. Love you." I said as tears streamed down my face. I opened the kitchen door and saw John reading the letter. He quickly turned around. **

"**Kelly, I'm sorry I was just worried." He said as he walked over. He grabbed my hand. And went onto say.**

"**If you ever need my help, you don't need to ask. I'll always listen." He said as I looked up at him, he smiled.**

"**Thanks." I leant forward and hugged him. He pulled me tight.**

"**Should I put the kettle on?" John asked. I nodded and he headed to the kitchen. I slouched onto the sofa. I looked at my phone he still hadn't replied. **

"**Hey you know I think you'd make a great captain for RAW Diva's." John said as he handed me a drink.**

"**Thanks." I said.**

"**So got any plans for tomorrow?" John said as he tried to take my mind off of the whole situation.**

"**No. John?" I said.**

"**Yeah," He said.**

"**What were you saying earlier?" I asked curiously.**

"**Oh, erm, it doesn't matter." John tried to cover it up but it didn't work.**

"**John, tell me!" I said as I started to worry.**

"**Ok. Well last night Beth saw you with Morrison." He said. I started to fret.**

"**No, that's not what happened…." I started to say but John cut me short.**

"**I know but Mickie and Melina are having none of it." **

"**What, she doesn't think that I'm going out with him does she?" He nodded.**

"**Don't worry I told her not to do anything tonight and try to cool down." John told me. **

"**Ok thanks." **

"**So what really happened last night then?" He asked.**

"**Well…." **

**Mickie's car**

**Melina**

"**Ok well this is the street. So which number is it?" I asked Mickie as I started to get annoyed.**

"**Erm. I don't know try to look for her car." Mickie said as she pointed at some of the cars.**

"**It's got to be one of this keep looking." I said.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

"**See that's why they think that." I tried to point out that I was innocent.**

"**I know, I already did believe you. Anyway I need to go now." John said as he stood up.**

"**Ok I'll show you to the door." I stood up as he followed me to the door.**

"**Ok I'll see you tomorrow?" John said as he hugged me.**

"**Sure." He got into his car and drove off. Another car pulled up on my drive and a figure appeared from inside. At first I thought it was Morrison but then I realised it was a woman.**

"**Get here you little man-stealing!" Melina said as she started to run towards me. I saw Mickie get out the car too.**

"**Melina you don't understand." I tried to explain to her what I said to John.**

"**Oh I do. First you get in the car with Morrison and didn't come home until noon. And now you're moving onto John." She shouted.**

"**Kelly how could you? You can accept someone having something better then you can you?" Mickie said as she stood next to Melina.**

"**Yeah, just because you got stuck with Punk!" Melina said as she laughed.**

"**Stuck with Punk? I love him more then anyone. But we won't ever be together because you're accusing me off cheating. So thanks!" I cried.**

"**Yeah well you deserve every bit of what you get." Mickie said as she pointed towards me.**

"**As soon as anyone else gets something she always has to take it!" Melina hissed. I'd had enough so I slapped her.**

"**You stupid…" Mickie went to say but she ran into the car. Melina quickly got up and said.**

"**Oh this isn't over." She said as she headed back to her car.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**John's House**

**John**

"**Hey Kelly how are you?" I asked as I heard her pick up the phone.**

"**I've been better!" Kelly said.**

"**Why what's happened?" **

"**Nothing, it doesn't matter." She replied**

"**Oh ok. Well I was wondering do want to go out for dinner?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.**

"**I don't know. What about Mickie?" She asked curiously.**

"**I'm just going to visit her now. So I'll pick you up in two hours?" **

"**Sure."**

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Batista**

"**Sleep well?" Michelle said spitefully. **

"**What do you think?" I said**

"**Well you should support and my decisions." Michelle said.**

"**I know I'm sorry." I replied.**

"**Well I'm meeting up with the girls." She said as she opened her purse.**

"**Got enough?" I asked.**

"**Shoot, I've only got a twenty." She said as she smiled at me. I handed her two twenty's.**

"**Thanks." **

"**Now don't go spending it all on stuff we don't need." I said as she closed the door. **

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Thanks for last night. You were right it's not so bad as we can spend more time together." I said as a bit into my toast.**

"**Yeah" Matt said as he put his coat over his arm.**

"**So what are we doing today? Hiking? A visit to the local park?" I asked with a sparkle in my eye.**

"**Sorry not today, got some errands to do." He said as he kissed me.**

"**But you said we would spend more time together not do little errands that last all day." **

"**It won't be all day. I'll be back before tea." He said as he left the room.**

"**Maybe I could come too?" I said as I put my shoes on.**

"…**No... I have to go," He said as he closed the door.**

**Mickie's House**

**John**

**I knocked on the door. And it slowly opened.**

"**Hi!" I said as Mickie appeared from behind the door.**

"**Oh it's you" She said.**

"**I just thought I'd say I'm not coming round tonight." I said.**

"**What so now you blow me off for Kelly?" **

"**Kelly? No were just friends." **

"**Well that's not what it looked like last night." She slammed the door in my face.**

"**Mickie! No come on you know I love you!" I said as I banged on the door.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

**I looked in the mirror and looked at my white trousers and baby pink top. It looked ok; I grabbed the straightners and started to do my hair. There was a knock at the door. I looked out off my bedroom window and saw Morrison's car. I ran downstairs and quickly answered the door because John would be coming in an hour.**

"**What are you doing here?" I said as he let himself in.**

"**I just came with a proposal for you." He said.**

"**Well I'm not interested! Now can you please leave?" I said as I pointed to outside.**

"**I want to get back with Melina, so it's your job to make her want me again!"**

"**No, you've already ruined my friendships with Mickie and Melina. And Punk won't talk to me so I'm sorry no. Now leave!" **

"**Ok well at least think about it!" He said as he closed the door behind him. Be this point I had only just realised that John was going to be here in half an hour. So I quickly ran upstairs and continued to do my hair.**

**Mickie's House**

**Batista**

**I pressed the doorbell and I heard a familiar voice talk from behind the door.**

"**Hello?" I heard Melina say as she quickly opened the squeaky door.**

"**Hi, I'm sorry about Michelle's attitude towards you. So I bought these for you." I said as I handed her a box a chocolates.**

"**Oh Batista, thanks!" She said as she read the card. She went onto say.**

"**But you didn't need to buy me anything; I would have just accepted your apology." She laughed.**

"**Oh ha." I laughed.**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

**The door went and heard Matt come onto the front room.**

"**Hey have a good time running errands? Errands that lasted over four hours long?" I said annoyed. **

"**I'm sorry you know I wanted to spend time with you, anyway, I need to tell you something." He said as he knelt to the ground. **

"**Oh my god…" **

"**Will you marry me?" He said as he placed the ring on my finger. **

"**Oh yes! Yes!" I said as I jumped into his arms. **

"**Good!" He sighed as he caught me.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly **

"**Well this is as good as it's going to get." I sighed as I slipped my flip flops on. **

**(The doorbell)**

**I quickly ran down my stairs and checked my hair in the mirror before opening the door.**

"**Hey!" I smiled as I was relived it was only John.**

"**Hey, are you ready?" He said.**

"**You bet." I said as we linked arms and walked down the street.**

"**You know you look great by the way Kelly." He said as his eye's sparkled.**

"**Thanks" **

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Michelle**

**I quietly put the key into the key hole to our beautiful apartment.**

"**Hey babe! I'm home, I've bought a beautiful bunch of flowers for our..." **

**There was a note left on the kitchen counter it said.**

**Sorry I've just nipped out, not be long. Love you!**

**The Lagoon Bar and Restaurant **

**Kelly**

"**This place is lovely. Thanks again for inviting me John." I said.**

"**No problem, it's nice isn't it." John said just as he got a text.**

"**Is everything ok?" I asked as he looked a little shocked.**

"**Nah, its Mickie. She wants to see me right away." **

"**Well go. She's you're girlfriend, don't let me stop you." I said.**

"**No she'll wait and I need to walk you home anyway my cars at yours."**

"**True, we'll go now; I'll just go to the toilet." I said as I stood up.**

"**Ok, I'll wait for you outside." He said as he paid the bill.**

**I was looking for the ladies room when I bumped into Maria.**

"**Hey, long time no see." I laughed **

"**Why are you talking to me?" She said as she looked down her nose at me.**

"**Erm, because were friends silly!" I joked.**

"**No were not, even if we were. I wouldn't be now!" She said smugly.**

"**No you don't understand you're just like everyone else."**

"**I don't have the time to have a discussion with you Jeff's waiting bye."**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Hey Mum, I know I can't believe it either!" I said with joy as my Mum answered her phone.**

"**What you want to come over? Sure how about Friday?" I asked as my Mum wanted to talk wedding plans.**

"**Come on it'll be fine!" I said to Matt as I covered up the end of the phone.**

"**Oh ok! But you owe me!" Matt laughed and headed for a shower.**

"**Ok, good. I'll see you Friday. Bye, I love you too." I said as I hung up.**

"**I'm just going to email Mickie, Kelly and Melina!" I said as I shouted upstairs to Matt. I logged onto the laptop and signed in. Mickie was on IM.**

**Ashley says: Hey you, I've got some great news!**

**Mickie says: Really what is it?**

**Ashley says: I'm getting married! **

**Mickie says: Omg! Melina's here too, she says congratulations. **

**Ashley says: Promise me you two will be my bridesmaids, you're like my best friends!**

**Mickie says: Of course! We'd love too.**

**Ashley says: Ok, so come round to mine Friday 12ish to discuss wedding dates and wedding dresses. Love you lots. Thanks. X**

**Mickie says: Ok love you too. X**

**Outside the Lagoon Bar and Restaurant**

**Kelly**

"**Hey up, sorry about the wait. I bumped into an old friend." I lied as I turned back to see Maria glaring at me.**

"**No problem. So got anything planned for tonight?" John said as he put his arm round me.**

"**Nah, I think I'll just have an early night." **

"**Ok," He said as he looked at his watch.**

"**You?" **

"**Well, I've got to go and see Mickie and we'll see where that takes me eh?" He laughed. We got back to mine fairly quickly. I got my key out from my pocket and unlocked the front door.**

"**Thanks for today, it meant a lot to me," I said as I opened the door.**

"**Your welcome, I'll catch you later then?" He hugged me, and climbed into his car and drove off. I shut the door and dropped the keys onto the coffee table and let Sugar out into the garden. I decided that this would be the perfect time to catch up on some sunbathing. **

**Mickie's House**

**John**

**I went to knock on the door, when Melina came bursting out.**

"**Right, I'm off to the shop Mickie I'll be an hour at the least." She said as she looked down her nose at me.**

"**Bye" I said politely.**

"**Whatever!" She yelled as she stormed off down the street.**

"**Come in" Mickie said as closed the door behind me.**

"**What's up?" I asked worried.**

"**John, do you love me?" Mickie asked.**

"**Of course I do silly! Why else would you think different?" I reassured her.**

"**Well, it's funny that because in the last twenty four hours you've had a lot of contact with Kelly!" Mickie began to get more and more upset.**

"**Yeah, I'm only been a friend." I tried to stop her worrying. Then the front door went. **

"**Hey love, I enjoyed last night! You still ok for tonight?" I heard a familiar voice say as he shut the front door.**

"**No, John! Don't!!" Mickie pleaded with me, as the man emerged from the hallway. I turned around to see Chris Jericho stood there with a bunch of flowers.**

"**Oh Hey John!" He tried to cover up but I knew he was lying. I sharply turned around, and glared at Mickie.**

"**You accused me of cheating? But yet it wasn't it was you!" My blood started to boil. Knowing that Mickie had betrayed me with Chris, I couldn't hold it in; I grabbed Jericho and threw him out onto the lawn.**

"**John stop! He doesn't deserve it!" Mickie cried to me, I stopped and looked at her. I shuck my head.**

"**Please John, I'm sorry it won't ever happen again, take me back please!" Mickie begged as she went to kiss me, I turned my head. And walked away.**

"**Chris, I'm sorry!" She ran over to him and sat next to him. Melina came running down the street. She looked shocked. **

"**Oh my god! What have you done?" She said. I got into my car and drove away.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

**I woke up to discover that I was outside, I'd been asleep for about an hour, and I was starving I stood up and went back inside. I locked the back door. And scanned the freezer, I quite liked the look of the lasagne so I pulled it out of the freezer. The doorbell rang. I looked through the peep hole and Punk was stood there. I opened it swiftly and smiled.**

"**Hi," I said.**

"**Look Kelly. Can I come in?" He asked.**

"**Sure, you haven't returned any of my calls; did your phone lose charge?" I laughed as I shut the door.**

"**No, I've just been busy." **

"**Oh…" I said as I looked away.**

"**Do you really want to make a thing of what we had?" Punk asked me as lifted my chin up.**

"**Of course, I do!" I said.**

"**Then why are you constantly doing things to make it look like you don't want to. Like how swiftly you move through different guys." CM Punk said as he shuck his head.**

"**No… You don't know, I love you!" I tried to persuade Punk.**

"**Mike, Me, Morrison… Cena…" He was trying to imply something.**

"**So what you think, I'm just going to get bored with you? You're un-believable!" I started to cry.**

"**No, I just think we should go our separate ways for a bit!" Punk said as he held my hand.**

"**You've met someone else haven't you?" I asked as I let go of his hand.**

"**No, I still and always will love you; you just need to sort some stuff out that's all." Punk said as he stood up, I looked down.**

"**I'll show myself to the door." He said as I heard the door slam shut.**

**(The doorbell went again)**

**I opened it slowly and John was stood there, his face was all bloody.**

"**John what happened?" I asked as I wept away any tears that had fallen from my confrontation with Punk.**

"**Can I come in?" John said as he looked in my eyes.**

"**Sure," I closed the door behind him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mickie's House**

**Mickie**

"**Chris? Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up from the ground. I felt sick from all the upset. **

"**Yeah I'm fine." He said as he swept away the dirt.**

"**Mickie what happened? And why's Chris here?" Melina said as she came running up to me, her eyes widened in shock.**

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said as I pulled her aside.**

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Michelle**

**I heard the door go as I was sat in the dark, Batista turned the hallway light on as he walked round the corner.**

"**Whoa, you scared me. Why are you sat in the dark?" He said as he put the kettle on.**

"**Where have you been? You said you'd nipped out." I said as I stood facing him.**

"**Sorry I just had to sort some stuff out." He said. I stood up and headed for the door, and turned back.**

"**You don't have to sleep on the sofa," I smiled and closed the kitchen door behind me.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

"**Are you okay?" I said as I examined his face. He nodded, and looked in the hallway mirror. **

"**You don't look it, come on." I said as I lead him to the room. I sat down next to him, my phone beeped. It was from Ashley.**

**Hey Kelz, **

**I just wanted**

**To know if you **

**Would like to be my**

**Bridesmaid as Matt **

**Proposed to me, love Ash.**

**I stood up and went to the kitchen. After I texted Ashley back I brought John a cloth back and a towel. I carefully wiped his wounds, and then dried them.**

"**Thanks Kelly." He said as he looked me straight in the eye.**

"**No problem, so what happened?" I asked as I put the cloth and towel down.**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Hey Matt, Kelly said yes! I can't believe it; this is going to be the best day ever." I shouted to Matt who was upstairs.**

"**So when yours Mum coming over?" Matt asked as he came down the stairs.**

"**Tomorrow, so you need to be out of the house sharps, you can say Hi and that, but that's it because I don't want any peaking." I laughed as Matt ran and jumped on me.**

"**What a whole day without seeing you, I don't think so!" He said as he clambered off of me.**

"**It won't be a whole day, and anyway I want that special day to be perfect." I said as I sat up and cuddled up next to Matt. **

"**Good because I've booked a table for everyone who's invited tomorrow at that new Lagoon Bar and Restaurant…" Matt said as he stood up.**

"**But there's about twenty including your mates…" I said.**

"**I know love, but I want you to enjoy yourself." **

**Stephanie's office **

**Stephanie**

"**Hey Kelly, I just thought I'd ring to inform you, that you, Melina and Mickie have scored the most pinfalls. So tonight who ever wins the match will become the captain of RAW Divas, it will be a triple threat tag-team match. So you'll need to pick a tag-team partner. I've heard Mickie's picked Chris whilst Melina's picked Batista. So I'd choose you're partner carefully, also Vickie has informed me of their chosen Diva which is Maria." I said.**

"**Ok, no problem, I'll see you next week. Bye," Kelly said as she hung up. There was a loud obnoxious knock at the door. I quickly stood up.**

"**Come in!" I yelled as Vickie stormed in. **

"**I just thought I'd come in to notify you that I'm already deciding on who I want to compete for Smackdown in the Elimination Chamber!" She said with a smug smile slapped across her face.**

"**Oh really? Wow, I've already got a few in mind, now if all you've go to do is gloat, then I've got work to do, bye." I said as I sat down behind my desk.**

"**Yeah, that's pretty much why I did come so bye…" She said as turned round and headed for the door. She stopped as she reached for the door handle, she looked back. Vickie glared at me before leaving room. I continued with my paperwork.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

"**I'll run you a bath…" I said as I began to walk up the stairs, after what he's just been through he's going to be aching.**

"**No, its fine, I'll just go home." John said as he stood up. I could see how much pain he was in.**

"**No, you can stay here tonight." I said. "Do you know why she had the affair?" I said as I turned around, I had a rough idea but I just wanted to be certain.**

"**Nah, I just guess she thought I was spending much time with her." He said as he slouched back onto the chair.**

"**Oh… you can turn the T.V on if you want," I headed back up the stairs and started to run John a bath. It was the earlier hours of Friday and I was supposed to be meeting up with Ashley at hers in the afternoon, but I couldn't just kick him out. I had this gut feeling the reason she cheated was something to do with me, but I had to forget about it and help John. I opened the door to my bedroom and I quickly changed into my Pjs, and grabbed John a clean towel from the airing cupboard. **

"**John your baths ready!" I shouted down to him as he started to come up the stairs. "Here's you towel, if you need anything else just say." I said as I passed him the clean white towel. I walked down the stairs when the door went. I quietly opened the door but it slowly creaked. **

"**What?" I whispered. I saw it was Mike. "Oh it's you! What do you want?"**

"**I just wanted to talk, can I come in?" He asked cheekily. **

"**No you cannot! It's …. Four in the morning…" I murmured. "And I particularly don't even want to see you, and what made you come knocking at four in the morning?" **

"**Well, you're lights were on and I thought I'd say Hi." Mike said as he looked past me and saw John's trainers. "Oh, I see Punk's here!" He bellowed. **

"**No, and do you mind there are people asleep. And anyway you couldn't have wanted to say Hi, you live miles away." I said in soft tone. "So obviously there's a reason…" **

"**Ok, look I thought maybe we…." I heard John moving about upstairs and then the plug in the bath go. **

"**You need to go now bye." I said as I quietly shut the door. It creaked again.**

"**What's up and who was that at half four in the morning?" John said as he appeared. **

"**No-one it was just next door telling me that someone had called earlier when I wasn't in…" I said as I tried to cover up Mike's visit.**

"**What, so she decided to tell you in the earlier hours of the morning.." John asked as he looked confused.**

"**I know that's exactly what I said… anyway I've got to be up earlier tomorrow so come on." I handed John some covers and a pillow for his sleep on the sofa. "You can watch T.V if you get bored…" I said as he kissed me on the cheek.**

"**Night... And thanks." He said as he clambered under the covers and turned the T.V on.**

**The Next Day**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Ashley, get up! It's ten thirty…" I heard Matt murmur as I slowly sat up. **

"**WHAT? Ten thirty… oh my god, their coming in two hours why didn't you wake me?" I said as I sprung out of bed. **

"**I've only just woke up myself…." He said as he stood looking at me.**

"**Well, don't just stand there. My Mum's coming at twelve!" I yelled as I ran towards the bathroom. I had less then two hours to get ready and organise refreshments.**

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Batista**

"**Oh, today's the day of Ashley's wedding planning! Oh I'm not invited I feel so upset!" Michelle sarcastically said as she climbed out of bed. **

"**Oh yeah, I'm off out today Matt's invited me and some of the lads to go pick out her tux, it's at the end of next month you know they wanted it to be as quick as possible." I said as I pulled up my jeans.**

"**Oh, I thought we were spending time together… never mind I'm going out with Maria, Maryse and Nikki and Brie." **

"**Didn't I tell you? I can't believe that…" I said as I brushed my teeth.**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Ok, my Mum should be here anytime soon, and then everyone else should just begin to arrive.." I said as I looked down at my outfit, I would be wearing this later for the restaurant. It was a short black dress, and I had straightened my hair. The doorbell went. "I'll get it…" I said as I opened the door. "Mum!!" I said as she hugged me. "Wow, I love your dress..." **

"**Really? I couldn't find anything else and I thought red was a safe colour.." **

"**Come on in." I said as I shut the door behind her.**

"**Hi, Natalie." Matt said as he greeted my Mum.**

"**Hello, Matt good to see you scrub up well." My Mum said as she headed through to the room. Matt looked at me awkwardly. **

"**It's only for a day…" I whispered as I kissed him. The doorbell went again. I opened it.**

"**Hey! Ashley!" Kelly said as she came in with John.**

"**Hey, oh my god, where did you get that dress from?" I said as Kelly looked stunning. She was wearing a silver strapless and short dress. **

"**Oh you like it?" Kelly laughed.**

"**Thanks god you're here." Matt laughed. "Want a beer John?" **

"**Go on then," John said as they went into the kitchen.**

"**Oh Kelly, I know about the whole Mickie and Melina issue. And I'm sorry to say this but I've invited them." I said as I braced myself for what Kelly's reaction would be. **

"**Oh ok, but please tell me Chris isn't coming." Kelly said as she looked around.**

"**I'm not sure why?" I asked curiously.**

"**Because, oh it doesn't matter…" Kelly said as she put her jacket on the peg.**

"**What's happened to John?" I said as I looked at him the kitchen. **

"**Oh that was Chris!" Kelly said as she shuck her head and sighed. The doorbell went again.**

"**Oh, hey Punk!" I said as he came inside. "Matt's in the kitchen with John." At this point Kelly had turned around and was heading for the room.**

"**Thanks Ash," Punk said as I caught him checking Kelly out.**

"**Hey, Kelly! My Mum's in there if you want to go in," I said with a smile.**

"**Ok thanks." She said as she closed the door behind her. I was dreading the moment when Melina and Mickie would arrive, as I knew it would cause chaos. There was a knock at the door. It was Batista.**

"**Hey up! Is Matt in?" He asked. **

"**Yeah he's in the kitchen with the lads go on in," I said as I pointed towards the kitchen. My Mum poked her head round the corner. **

"**Whoa Mum you nearly gave me a heart attack." I yelled.**

"**Whoa, he's got a lovely bum!" She said as she checked Batista out.**

"**Mum, he's like half your age." I laughed as she Kelly walked through to the kitchen.**

"**Where's the toilet love?" **

"**It's upstairs Mum!" I said as I pointed out the stairs. The doorbell went again, Batista and Punk were now in the dining room playing darts. **

"**Hey! Ash," Mickie shouted as she walked in with Melina. "What's she doing here!" As she looked in disgust as Kelly was in the kitchen.**

"**Come on you guys. She's my friend. Stop been so selfish." I said as I shut the door. **

"**I know but you know I hate her guts and Mickie does." Melina sighed.**

"**Well, I hate to make this situation any worse but Jillian and John are coming as well." I said as I handed them a bottle of Vodka each. **

"**Great..." She said sarcastically as they went into the room. Phew, if this could get any worse, I'd die. I took a sip from my bottle and the doorbell went again. Jillian, Morrison, Beth and Santino all arrived and came inside. Finally we can get started. The guys all left to go and buy Matt's tux. And all the Divas and my Mum were in the living room.**

"**Thanks for coming everyone. Before we start I would just like to make a few announcements. As you all know I've picked my three bridesmaids." I began to say. **

"**Three, who else has she chosen," I overheard Melina whispering to Mickie.**

"**Mickie, Melina and my Maid of Honour Kelly," I said as everyone clapped except Mickie and Melina. "I know this is really short notice but tomorrow we are going to be trying on dresses." Everyone was muttering between themselves. "And that's why you've all brought an over night bag, including the guys." Everyone starting bickering between themselves I slouched back into my chair.**

"**Well, I for one can't wait! To Ashley and Matt." Kelly said as she raised her glass. **

"**To Ashley and Matt," everyone coursed. I turned to Kelly.**

"**Thanks…" I smiled, she winked back and we starting planning the wedding theme.**

"**Well, I think light pink and white would look nice!" My Mum said confidently.**

"**But you know I love black…" I said as I'm not a big fan of girly colours.**

"**Yeah but black's more of a funeral colour don't you think love?" **

"**Yeah she's right, Ashley," Jillian said as she held up the two colours.**

"**Oh ok, but I've seen this really nice cake shop round the corner and it's got this beautiful wedding cake in the window," I said, "So I want that one," **

"**Ok, so that's colour scheme, Wedding Cake, now we need to come to an agreement on the flowers..." Kelly said as she showed us a booklet she'd picked up on the way. "I thought maybe, Ashley could decide on this one." **

"**Thanks. Erm, I think we'll go for, pink, orange and white flowers, for down the aisle in the church." I said, "If that's ok?" **

"**Yeah," Everyone said in unison. **

"**Ok so what's next?" I asked Kelly.**

"**Erm, we now need to plan the reception party…" Everyone starting muttering among themselves, "So we need to discuss seating plan." Kelly said as she looked at me.**

"**No need I've already sorted it out." I handed out the sheets of paper with the seating arrangements on it. Only a few more things to get through and then we can set off to the Restaurant. The door swung open and the lads came busting in.**

"**You done?" Matt said as he headed upstairs with several bags.**

"**Yeah..." Kelly said.**

"**I see you've actually managed to help him buy something decent." I laughed.**

"**Hey!" Matt said as he jumped over the back of the chair and sat next to me.**

"**Ok so are we ready to go?" My Mum said she is extremely inpatient.**

"**Yeah come on." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Lagoon Bar and Restaurant**

**CM Punk**

**I sat down next to Batista and Morrison. The Restaurant was wonderful. Ashley stood up and everyone turned to look at her.**

"**Thanks for coming. I know it was kind of short notice but, I'm still glad that you all came. You all look wonderful, every single one of you. Before we start I would like to thank My Mum for coming down here, Kelly my Maid Of Honour, Mickie and Melina, my two Bridesmaids. And of course Matt, for making this all happen," Ashley said as she held up her glass.**

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Michelle**

"**Thanks for coming you lot, this means a lot to me and it'll mean even more to Vickie…" I said as all the Smackdown Diva's took their places. **

"**No problem Michelle… Cause we are the most dominant brand so we need to stick together." Maryse said as she laughed as she brushed her hair. **

"**Ok, now as I'm sure you all know by now, Ashley throwing an overnight party tonight as tomorrow, she's taking the Diva's to pick out their dresses and organise a few things whilst the guys are going to view the church… Meaning it's our place to stir up the trouble…" I said.**

"**I like your plan… but how are we exactly going to stir it up?" Maria asked with a baffled look.**

"**Well…" **

**Stephanie's Office**

"**Yes, yes Dad I know, but… Oh ok bye... love you too." I put the phone down and slouched back in my chair. WrestleMania was in four weeks and My Dad said I needed to sort out who would compete against Smackdown on the Grandest Stage of Them All, I had a few people in mind until he told me who Vickie is considering. Which were, Batista, Umaga and The Big Show. Any of them superstars could potentially crush any of my choices. I was trying to think logically but my brain was in a mental shut down, I had to ring Triple H as he's on tour and I had to try to keep in contact with him. I had to make a choice on who I want to represent us in The Elimination Chamber, I also had to put Kelly in a title match as she earned it and then I still needed to complete my paperwork. My head was spinning. My phone rang.**

"**Hello?" I said as I heard a familiar voice from the other end of the line.**

"**Hi love, how are things back home? How are the kids? I hope everything's fine; I'll be back on Monday." Triple H said as I switched the phone to the other ear.**

"**We're ok, we're just missing you love. I'm glad I only have to wait three more days until I get to see you, how are you?" I asked.**

"**Oh good, anyway I have to go now, I love you bye," He said as he hung up. I started making notes and jotting down who I thought should be placed inside the elimination chamber.**

**The Lagoon Bar and Restaurant**

**Ashley**

"**Ok, everyone listen up!" I tried to say but no-one was listening.**

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Matt bellowed across the table, everyone including everyone in the restaurant shut up.**

"**Thanks Matt. Ok everyone its back to my place tonight so let's go. It's only a ten minute walk back to mine so it won't be long." I said as everyone started moaning I actually found it quite hilarious that I was the only person who had brought a jacket. We headed off walking down the street.**

**The route back to Ashley and Matt's**

**Morrison**

"**Hey, Kelly!" I whispered to Kelly who was walking in front. She turned back and I told Jillian to catch up with Melina.**

"**What?" She whispered in a very sweet tone. **

"**I just wanted to know if you'd spoken to Melina." I said as I slipped in a cheesy smile.**

"**No, I told you she won't even talk to me, so what makes you think she's going to want to talk to you?" Kelly said as she kept looking away.**

"**Oh…." I sighed as I looked down.**

"**But I'll try tonight." She said as she smiled sweetly at me. I think she must have seen my slight disappointment. **

"**Thanks Kelly." **

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Kelly**

"**Right Diva's you're in my bedroom tonight so all of you go upstairs." Ashley said as she pointed upstairs. There was a mad rush of Diva's running up the stairs as we were all pushing and shoving to get first. Melina slipped and I grabbed her arm. She looked at me funny.**

"**Are you ok?" I asked politely. She just carried on walking, I turned around to see Morrison looking at me, I didn't want to talk to Melina after what she had said but I needed to for Morrison. When we got upstairs Mickie, Ashley and Jillian dominated the bad so me, Melina and Beth sat on the floor. **

"**Hey Melina, there's space for one more." Mickie said as she slapped the bed. **

"**Nah, I'm ok down here." Melina replied as she smiled at me. I smiled back. **

"**Ok, so…" Ashley began to say but she was swiftly cut short by Matt yelling from downstairs. "What?" **

"**Come here I can't work the DVD player." Matt yelled back up, we all laughed. I stood up and went to the toilet. I was just about to open the door when Melina came running towards me.**

"**Where's the toilet?" She said politely. I smiled and pointed to the door. "Oh, thanks…" **

"**You can go first…" I said as she went towards the door, but she sharply turned back around. "Listen Melina…." I began to say but Melina cut in first.**

"**I'm sorry, I know you didn't do anything wrong… I just got all upset and angry because of Morrison dumping me…" **

"**You know I would never do anything to upset you Melina you're one of my best friends…"**

"**But I heard that you'd been spending a lot of time with Morrison and…. Hey what's that on you're arm?" Melina asked as she pulled my arm. I looked down to see these marks around upper arm section; I swiftly recovered even though I knew they were from Morrison.**

"**Oh, erm, there from Mike, it's no big deal… You know I wouldn't ever dream of hurting you and Morrison's so not my type…" I laughed, and strangely Melina did too. "You know I think you should give Morrison another chance, he's a decent guy, and you'd be surprise. I bet he wants to get back with you too." I winked at her.**

"**You really think so? I have feelings for him too. But Mickie said after what he put me through I should just move on…" Melina sighed**

"**Well, Mickie is right, but it's you're choice..." Melina nodded.**

"**Thanks Kelly…" Melina said as she went into the bathroom. Ashley came running up the stairs.**

"**Oh my god… their watching Matt's baby videos… it's hilarious…" Ashley said as she was breathing really heavy. All of us ran downstairs, and caught a glimpse of Matt as a baby… Melina came running down…**

"**Oh I thought you all left me at first, what we watching…. Is that you Matt?" Melina giggled. I swiftly ran up to the bathroom.**

**Ashley**

"**Come on everyone we need an earlier night, we've got a big day of planning ahead." I kissed Matt as we all headed upstairs.**

**The Next Day**

"**Ok? Is everyone ready?" I asked. We'd just finished breakfast and everyone was eager to leave, my Mum had just come back as she'd stay over at the Local B&B. "Come… Matt make sure you lock the door…" I yelled back as we clambered into two separate cars and we headed off to town.**

**Matt**

"**Last one out close the door…." I yelled as we started walking down the street, little to Ashley's knowledge we were actually going to the pub.**

**Michelle**

"**Look…. Sshh… everyone down, it's over there…" I whispered as I pointed towards Ashley's house. We all slowly crept across and I peaked through the window. "No-one's in…." **

"**The doors open…." Maria said as she promptly entered the house. I was the last one in so I shut the door behind me, so no-one would suspect anything.**

"**Ok, trash the place. Plain and simple don't make anything look obvious, or anything look like it's our doing…" I said as I ran into the Kitchen, I started rummaging around in the kitchen draw. I was just about to leave when I noticed a piece of paper on the counter. It had a number on it, and it said Alex above it. I slipped it into my pocket, as I'm sure she had said her Dad was called Alex meaning this would be the perfect way to get her back as her parents were no longer together. "Ok everyone we've done what we came here to do…" I said as we left the house I carefully shut the door and walked with a self-satisfied smile on my face. I knew my work was done, and if all goes well I will be the captain for Smackdown Diva's.**

**Caroline's Bridal Store**

**Ashley**

"**It's perfect…" I said as I looked in the mirror at my Dress, it was stunning. It was strapless, white and I had a tiara. I looked beautiful. I took the dress off and told her that's the one I wanted and she hung it back up. "Now time for the Bridesmaids dresses…" I said as I looked at Kelly, Melina and Mickie. I picked out these light pink short dresses that tied at the back of the necks. This was going to be the best day ever. Nothing's going to ruin this for me. I bought the dresses and we started to head back home in the car… when I dawned on me that I didn't have my key on me when we pulled up outside I told everyone to wait on the lawn while I rung Matt but my phone had lost charge. **

"**Wait, it's open…" Beth said as she opened the door, whilst she was stood on the stairs. Kelly was looking right into the house and I could tell by her face something was up.**

"**Oh….." She began to talk but her words just wouldn't come out,**

"**What?" I said as I came running up. I looked inside to see that the house had been trashed. "No…" I yelled as I ran inside, I heard everyone else following me. I looked in the room and the T.V was smashed….. I saw Mickie run upstairs, I felt like I was going to throw up. Mickie screamed. We all ran upstairs and Mickie was just stood there in my ruined my bedroom, everyone's belongings had been stolen… By this point I felt like crying but I ran downstairs to the kitchen, the piece of paper had been moved at first I thought it was him, but it dawned on me who it really was. "We all know who's done this right?" I said as I wiped away the tears. **

**Mr. McMahon's Office**

**Stephanie**

"**Ok, don't worry I'll sort this out, thanks Jillian," I said as I hung up. "Dad, this is too far, we can't let Smackdown get away with this too!" **

"**I know love but you have no proof." My Dad said as he stood from behind his desk and hugged me. "I'll inform Vickie that I have my eye on her and Smackdown…" **

"**Ok thanks Dad, but what about everyone's belongings?" I asked as I opened the door. **

"**I'll give her the ultimatum she either gives them their belongings back or she loses her job and we know which one she's going to go for," **

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**I told you to lock the door!" I cried. "You said you would Matt!" **

"**I forgot I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'll fix everything…" Matt said. Everyone had left as Vince said he would drop each person's belongings off when he gets them back. "Look I'm sorry ok? I just wanted to get out quick so I could get back to spend more time with you." **

"**It's ok, but I think we should start tidying… and start finding receipts out."**

**Michelle and Batista's House**

**Michelle**

"**Hey, finally you're home, I've order a pizza it'll be here soon," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "How was it?" I asked as I put the kettle on.**

"**It was great. Until, we arrived back at Ashley's…" **

"**Why what happened?" I asked trying to look concerned. "Is everything ok? Is everything ok with Matt and Ashley?" **

"**Yeah there ok. I just wanted to know, was it you who trashed Ashley's house?"**

"**Her house got trashed? Oh my God! Is she ok, I should ring her?" I said as I grabbed the phone. **

"**No, their busy tidying…. So you didn't have anything to do with it?" He asked me with a hit of suspicion. **

"**I no I've done some stupid things in my life. But I would never stoop that low." I said as the doorbell rang.**

"**Oh ok… Sorry for questioning you love…" He said as I paid for the pizza.**

"**Its fine….."**

**Mickie's House**

**Mickie**

**I pulled up beside the house, I looked at Melina. "You were awfully close to Kelly last night," I said as I opened the car door.**

"**Oh really, we were just talking…" Melina said as she looked a bit baffled. **

"**It's ok, I just thought after everything she's done, you'd prefer not to talk to her," I said as Melina climbed out and I locked the door.**

"**Well Mickie, I know I was quick to point the finger at her, but…. I think we misjudged her, and I think…" **

"**What you think she's just going to want to talk to you again?" I sighed. "Melina, you blamed her for something you're now saying she hasn't done, and you think she's just going to forgive you?" I didn't want her getting hurt again. I opened the front door and Melina closed it behind her.**

"**Well, oh and you'll never guess what…. I think I might ask Morrison out… Because…" **

"**What? After what he's put you through?" I couldn't believe that she was just going to forgive him like that.**

"**Well, Kelly said that he still has feelings for me…"**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

**I arrived home and I opened the front door, there was a note left on the coffee table by the door.**

**Hi Kelly, I dropped Sugar of this morning and I've fed her, love Mum. X**

**Sugar came running at me, "Hello girl! How are you? I've missed you loads." I said as I roughed up her fur. My phone beeped.**

**Hey Kelly, **

**It's Punk I just**

**Wanted 2 know if**

**I could drop by 2nite,**

**I have something I want **

**2 tell u, luv Punk.**

**I texted him back, it was 5 o'clock and I felt like running a bath, so I headed upstairs.**

**Two hours later**

**There was a loud knock at the door, I opened it slowly. It was Punk.**

"**Hey, these are for you." He said as he handed me some roses.**

"**What are they for?" I asked politely.**

"**Ok, I'm just going to come out with it Kelly." He said as he sat me down on the chair in the hallway. "I've been thinking, and over the last few days I've come to a conclusion. I want to get back with you…" My heart starting beating so fast I could hardly breathe. **

"**I don't know, like you said I need to sort some stuff out…" I didn't know what to do…. **

"**Well, I let you think about it…." He said as he kissed me on the cheek, he left through the front door. There was another knock. This time it was John, I let him in.**

"**What's up? Is everything ok?" I asked.**

"**Yeah everything's great. I just came to ask you something…" John said as he handed me my belongings.**

"**Oh my god, where did you find these?" I asked as I took my bag back. "Thanks John…" **

"**No problem, that's not the only reason why I'm here… I wanted to know if maybe we could get together… you know boyfriend, girlfriend?" John asked.**

"**What me and you?" I asked, my heart was racing I didn't know I what to do. Punk or Cena. **

"**Well think about…" He said as he kissed me on the opposite cheek to Punk and left…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Stephanie**

"**Thanks Dad," I said as he entered the room. I ran and hugged him, now about WrestleMania I've been up all night thinking about my decisions, and I'm happy with them and I hope you will be too.**

"**Oh ok love, so who have you chosen?" Dad asked me. I picked up all the sheets of paper I'd jotted down on and handed them to my Dad. "So you've chosen Shawn Michaels to be captain for RAW in the elimination chamber?"**

"**Yeah, he's got the highest overall score from over the last few weeks." I said as I pointed towards the sheet.**

"**Oh its ok I was just checking." He laughed, "So you've chosen John to represent RAW against the Big Show? And CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Batista, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton and Kane to compete inside the elimination Chamber against Umaga, Edge, Undertaker, Chavo, Triple H and Jeff Hardy?" He said as he placed the sheets back on my desk.**

"**Yeah why, are all of them her choices?" I asked. My Dad nodded his head. And for the Diva's I have three possibilities, Kelly, Melina and Mickie and they will be competing this week. **

"**Ok no problem, I'll talk to you later love bye." **

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Phew," I said as I dropped down onto or brand new couch that Vickie has paid for. "Everything is back to normal," It had been two hard days of rearranging the house and finding out old receipts but we did it, and now I can start to look forward to our wedding. But before I will be getting a little pay back on the Diva's this Friday night, when I invade Smackdown with the help of a few RAW Superstars and Divas. **

"**So, I have to go out now love…" Matt said as we shared a passionate kiss.**

"**Why?" I asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat.**

"**I have to go to the Arena I'll be back tomorrow…" He said as he smiled.**

"**Tomorrow, ok," I said as he left the house, I waved at him through the window and quickly pulled out the laptop, I sighed onto IM and a few Diva's were on.**

**Ashley says: Hey up Kelly! How are you?**

**Kelly says: I'm ok thanks and you?**

**Ashley says: I'm good, Matt's out for the night what are you up to tonight?**

**Kelly says: The usual… nothing…. LOL, you?**

**Ashley says: Yeah same here, oh two mins the doorbell went…**

**Kelly says: Sure no problem.**

**Mickie's House**

**Melina**

**We were sat on the sofa watching soaps when Mickie changed the channel. We hadn't talked much since last night she seemed a little distance after I started talking to Kelly. "Mickie, you've got to talk to me…" I said as I stood up and turned the T.V off.**

"**There's nothing to talk about." Mickie said as she looked away. I went and sat down next to her.**

"**Why are you been like this?" I asked. "We were only talking, we are all meant to be friends. And I think we owe Kelly an apology, so will you? I'm going to hers this afternoon and you going to go and be the bigger person?" I asked Mickie hoping she would say yes. **

"**Fine…." Mickie said as she turned the T.V back on. **

"**Thanks." **

**Vickie's Office**

**Vickie**

"**Ok thanks Vince…" I hung up and there was a knock at the door. "Come in a yelled as I sat on my black leather sofa.**

"**Hey Baby. Thanks for putting me inside the Elimination Chamber and for making me the captain of Smackdown!" Edge said as he came and sat down next to me. **

"**Oh you're welcome. But you best not let Smackdown down inside the Elimination Chamber! We're all counting on you as well as Big Show and Maria." I said as I poured my self a glass of orange juice. **

"**So who did RAW pick anyway?" Edge asked.**

"**Erm, their captain for inside the Chamber is Shawn Michaels, they've picked John Cena to compete against the Big Show, ha, as if they'll ever win. And they haven't decided on the Diva's captain," I laughed quietly.**

"**Oh, Shawn. So who have you chosen to be Smackdown's Team for the Diva's?" **

"**That's what I'm busy deciding now so if you don't mind." **

**Kelly's House – Later that Day**

**Kelly**

**My head was spinning, Punk or Cena? Cena or Punk? Then there was Mike who I cut short what was he going to say. And if I choose one what will I say to the other. The doorbell went. I opened it cautiously, afraid that either Punk or Cena would be stood their or even both, luckily it was Melina and Mickie. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked as I let them in. **

"**We're here to talk to you. We've got something to say." Melina explained, "Haven't we Mickie?" I could see Melina giving her a nudge.**

"**Yeah look, I'm sorry for everything me and Melina have done to upset you." Mickie said.**

"**Yeah I'm sorry too," We all hugged.**

"**It's ok, and thanks for apologising," I said. "So do you too want to come in?" I asked politely. They both nodded and I shut the door behind them.**

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Batista**

"**So did you hear?" I asked Michelle as she came in after going shopping.**

"**Hear what love?" She said as she placed the bags on the kitchen table. **

"**Vince has managed to get all the RAW Diva's belongings back from whoever stole them," I said seeing if she'd catch on, as I knew it was her.**

"**Oh that's great!" She said as she headed towards me, she leant in for a kiss but I turned away. **

"**Why didn't you just tell me when I asked? Instead of lying…" I yelled as I walked to the other side of the room.**

"**What are you on about?" Michelle cried, "I don't understand!" **

"**You know what I'm talking about, you were the one who trashed Ashley's house and you looked me straight in the eye and told me that you didn't!" I bellowed. She began to cry.**

"**I'm sorry, ok? Not that you care! I'll pack my things, so Melina can come and live here, seen as you've spent more time with her than me!" She said as she headed for the bedroom door. She turned back around. "You know I really hoped we spend the rest of our lives together but…." **

"**You didn't need to lie to me." **

"**It's not like my life's going to get any worst. I've just lost my house, my fiancé and if I don't book my ideas up my job too!" I ran up to her.**

"**Why what's happened with your job?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.**

"**It doesn't matter; it's just if I don't start winning then Vickie's considering releasing me…." I hugged her.**

"**Michelle I don't want you out of my life. I love you! I just wish you wouldn't hind stuff from me that's all." **

"**I'm so sorry." Michelle apologised as she hugged me back.**

**Ashley and Matt's House Later That Day**

**Ashley**

"**Dad?" I cried as I opened the door to see a familiar face.**

"**What are you doing here? Go! You can't be here Dad!" I attempted to shut the door, but he was too strong. He barged in, and slammed the door shut, and went to lock it and put the keys in his pocket. He turned back around and without any second thoughts I ran upstairs. I ran into my bedroom and shut the door, my bedroom was at the front of the house and I heard him moving around upstairs I quickly climbed into my closet. I tried to keep as quiet as I could possible be. I heard the bedroom door squeak open I held my breathe, I could see through the crack in between both closet doors, he began to search my room and then he left I heard him close the door behind. I opened the closet door slowly and looked through the bedroom window. He was still in the house as he's red Ford car was still parked on the pavement. My phone vibrating in my pocket I quickly pulled it out and it was a text from Matt saying he was coming home early and he would be home tonight. Just as I closed the text I heard the landing floor creak, I quickly clambered back inside the closet. I saw him enter and he bent down and picked up something that was on the floor. Then I realised I must have dropped my phone because it wasn't in my pocket. He left again and I heard the stairs squeak, meaning he was heading back downstairs. I quietly got out of the closet and went to open the door.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

**We were all sat watching T.V eating Spaghetti Bolognese that I'd just prepared, when my phone began to ring, I looked and saw that it was Morrison so I quickly cut it off.**

"**Who was that?" Mickie asked curiously. **

"**Oh I don't know it was just this random number." I lied.**

"**So what you guys doing to tonight?" Melina asked us both.**

"**Just stuff, anyway whatever I'm doing your doing!" Mickie laughed. I turned away and gazed out of the window. My mind was still spinning I needed to let them know soon, I was thinking about Punk and Cena, and they were always in my mind.**

"**Kelly? What about you?" "Kelly?" I turned around and shrugged. "What are you doing tonight?" Melina asked.**

"**Oh nothing," My phone rang again. "I'll be right back," I said as I swiftly ran into the kitchen and answered my phone. "What's up Morrison?" I whispered.**

"**Why are you whispering?" He asked.**

"**Erm, because Melina and Mickie are here," I whispered as I shut the kitchen door. "Now what do you need?" **

"**Have you spoken to Melina?" **

"**Yeah, you should ring her. She still has feelings for you," I said as I poured a glass of apple juice. **

"**Really?!" Morrison asked nervously.**

"**YES! Now I have to go, make sure you call her." **

"**Ok thanks Kelly," He hung up, and I opened the kitchen door and joined Melina and Mickie on the sofa again. Melina's phone rang. **

"**Who is it?" Mickie asked as she looked at Melina's phone.**

"**It's Morrison," Melina said with a huge smile on her face. "I need to answer it," **

"**Go on then," I laughed. Mickie turned to me.**

**Smackdown Arena**

**Matt**

"**Ok Matt, you can head on home now. Thanks for all your effort we will see you on Friday right?" Vickie asked me.**

"**You bet," I said as I packed up all my things. I headed back to my car, when I got inside I checked the time, it was six thirty, it was still early and that meant I still had enough time to spend the night with Ashley. I turned the car on and set off on my way home. I pulled up outside the house and locked the door.**

**Ashley**

"**Get off me," I screamed as he grabbed my arm, and he pulled me down the stairs.**

"**Stop making this harder than it is" He yelled at me. "Come on!" The window caught my eye and I saw Matt, I started waving my arms. I heard Matt try the door, I broke free and ran to the front door. **

"**MATT, HELP ME!" I screamed as he tried the door again.**

"**GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Matt yelled through the letter box. My Dad quickly dropped the keys and ran out the back door. I ran for the keys and opened the door. Matt quickly picked me up as he saw the car speed off. "Who was that?" Matt asked as he put me on the chair and hugged me.**

"**I don't know…." I lied as I looked away.**

**Mickie's House**

**Melina**

"**Oh my God, me and John are going out again" I screamed at Mickie with excitement. "Were a couple again, YAY!" I ran and hugged her.**

"**Wow, I see you forgive and forget easy…." Mickie said sarcastically. **

"**You could actually be happy for me for once." **

"**Oh I'm sorry, congratulations!" Mickie smiled. I smiled back. "It's only a month until Ashley's wedding, can you believe it?" Mickie said as she showed me what she's bought Ashley for her Wedding present. **

"**Wow, it's gorgeous!" I said as I took it out of the box. "I need to ring Kelly!" **

"**Hello?" I heard Kelly pick up the phone.**

"**Hi, you'll never guess what! Morrison's asked me if I would like to get back together with him… And I said yes!" I said filled with pleasure. **

"**Really, I'm so happy for you! I'm glad look I've got to go someone's at the door." Kelly hung up and I went and sat with Mickie again. **

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

"**Thanks for coming John," I said as I shut the door behind him. "I know this is a little weird but…. I think we'd be better just staying as friends," John sighed.**

"**Look Kelly you don't have to make up some lame excuse you could have just set me straight when I asked you," John said as he went to leave. **

"**No, no you don't understand!" I yelled, "I want to be friends because… Punk asked me the same question…" **

"**Great you chose Punk over me that makes me feel so much better!" **

"**I chose Punk because I feel guilty…." I sighed.**

"**Guilty? Why?" John asked me.**

"**Because you broke up with Mickie because she said you weren't spending enough time with her…. If I chose Punk because my heart tells me too as I love him. Then you can get back together with Mickie and I wont ever forgive myself if I don't let you and Mickie become a couple again… So im sorry..." I turned away.**

"**You know it wasn't you fault and I can't just forgive Mickie! She has an affair!" John started pacing.**

"**You don't know that for sure. For all you know she could just be friends with the guy, you didn't let her explain herself." I went onto say, "She's better for you, trust me she still has feelings for you and you still have feelings for her! I know it sounds like I'm choosing Punk over you, but I love him and you love Mickie!" **

"**It's ok Kelly I understand, thanks for been honest with me. Can we still be friends?" John said as he opened the front door.**

"**Of course John, you're such an nice guy!" He kissed me on the cheek and closed the door behind him. Now all I need to do was wait for Punk to arrive.**

**Half an Hour Later**

"**Hi Punk thanks for coming!" I said as I let him in.**

"**It's ok, you know I love you so much right?" Punk said, "So have you made you mind up?" **

"**Yes, and I have decided that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you! I've missed you so much…" I hugged him.**

"**I've missed you too, but what about John?" Punk said as he let go.**

"**Were just friends, I love you," Punk kissed me,**

"**I love you too," Punk said as he looked me in the eyes. "Thanks Kelly….."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Vickie's Office, Friday Night Smackdown**

**Vickie**

"**No I don't care! I want security surrounding the whole building, I don't care even make sure the toilets are secure!" I explained as I yelled into the walky-talky. "Now make sure no RAW superstars get in, or else there will be severe consequences."**

"**Don't worry. No-one's getting in here," **

"**Good," I said as I let go of the button. "You know baby, I've put you in a match tonight, with one of you're tag team partners, Jeff Hardy!" **

"**What? Jeff? I need to be in top shape for WrestleMania!" Edge said as he started pacing the room.**

"**Yeah well I thought this would be a great chance for you to show everyone that you're the real deal, and it'll get you ready for WrestleMania. Oh and you're opponents tonight are The Miz and Morrison." I said as I sat down behind my desk. "You should go and get ready!" I said as I pointed towards the door. Edge left in a storm and I carried on with my work.**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**So are you sure you'll be ok tonight as I'm off to the Arena?" Matt said as he grabbed his sports bag. I nodded.**

"**I'll be fine; I'm going round to Kelly's for a 'girly' night!" I laughed little to his knowledge that we were actually going to be a Smackdown tonight.**

"**Ok well if you're sure, you know if you need me I'm only a ten minute drive away!" Matt said as he opened the front door.**

"**I no, you can go now!" I laughed as I kissed him tenderly. I waved as he got in his car and shut the door. I swiftly ran upstairs and got my jacket and bag and headed out the door. I slyly locked the door and climbed into my car. I needed to pick Kelly, Melina and Mickie up before we could set off as everyone else was meeting us there, so I quickly sped off down the street towards Kelly's.**

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

**I was stood waiting on the lawn when Ashley suddenly pulled up on the pavement, "Hey!" I said as I waved and got into the front.**

"**Hey, come on we need to pick Melina and Mickie up." Ashley said as I fasten my seat belt. She put her foot down and we headed for Mickie's House. **

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Batista**

**I picked up the apartment keys from the counter and slid them into my back pocket of my jeans and picked up my bag that I had already packed, I went for the door but Michelle stopped me.**

"**Where are you going?" She asked as she came from the shower in her towel. **

"**I'm just going out to the gym," I lied, as I opened the door. "I'll see you later love, maybe we can have a takeaway?" **

"**The gym? This late?" Michelle questioned me.**

"**Yeah, Punk wants me to go with him, it's completely empty at this time of night," I said as I stood outside, "Love you!" I quickly shut the door and I ran out into the car park. Punk pulled up in his new BMW, John and Shawn was sat in the back. I opened the door and fasten my seat belt. Punk pulled away and I turned round to face Shawn. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**Well, been the captain of RAW I can't let them get away with everything they've been doing especially over the last few weeks," Shawn said as he smiled.**

"**Oh ok," As soon as Punk got onto the highway he put his foot down and I quickly turned around. "Blimey," I laughed.**

**Outside Mickie's House**

**Ashley**

**I beeped the horn. I began to get extremely impatient. "Where are they?" I asked Kelly as I beeped the horn again.**

"**I don't know…. Hey, look their there!" Kelly pointed as they came running. Melina opened the back door and climbed in and Mickie followed her. I quickly put my foot down we had a lot of miles to kill and we needed to be there soon. After a short while down the highway, we were only about ten minutes away from the Arena. "Hey, isn't that Punk's car?" Kelly asked as she looked back. "Oh my god, I'm sure it is," **

"**Well we have no time for checking," Mickie said as she pointed to the clock in the car. "We should be there," I over took this old man in front. We finally arrived and we all quickly pulled up in the car park.**

"**Oh no!" Melina said as she unfastened her seatbelt. "Look!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the Arena which was surrounded by Security.**

"**She knows we're coming!" Mickie said as this car pulled up beside us.**

"**Punk?" Kelly said as she looked shocked.**

"**Batista?"**

"**Shawn…." Mickie said even more confused than Kelly was.**

"**And John, what are you four doing here?" I asked curiously.**

"**The question is what are you doing here?" Shawn laughed.**

"**Were going to invade Smackdown," Batista said as he pointed towards the arena.**

"**We are too!!!" Melina said as she smiled cheekily. "But look, the place is surrounded. Kelly smiled.**

"**I have an idea…." **

**Inside the Arena**

**Maryse**

"**Well you know me, been the Diva's champion and all," I said boastfully to The Bella Twins.**

"**Well you won't be soon," Maria said as she interrupted me. "Because remember we have our match tonight, and when I win you, not only will I be the woman's champion at WrestleMania, but Captain too." **

"**You beat me. Ha, you've got to be joking. You're nothing be a pretty face who thinks' she's all that. Well don't worry after tonight; you won't need to think about how pathetic you look at WrestleMania without the Diva's champion because I'll be taking you out of action…" I said as I smugly smiled. All of a sudden Maria jumped onto me and we started this huge cat fight.**

"**You stupid…." Maria tried to speak but I cut her short, and threw her across the buffet table. Just as I went to get her Jeff came and shoved me back and went to Maria, Zack caught me. **

"**Oi, how dare you Jeff," I yelled as Zack held me back. Zack took me back to my locker room and I shut the door.**

"**What was all that about?" Zack yelled he sat down next to me.**

"**Maria! That stupid girl, she thinks that she can beat me, but, ha. She's going to have her hands full." **

"**Yeah but you didn't need to do all that!!" Zack yelled as he stood up.**

"**What's it to you anyway? Since when did you ever care about me?" I said as I stood up and I went for the door. **

"**Erm, where are you going you need to cool down?" Zack said as he blocked the door.**

"**My match. It's next! Oh and you haven't answered my question." I said as I opened the door.**

"**Go then!" I quickly ran to the curtain, Maria was already out in the ring, now it was my turn to make me entrance, my music began to play and I came out from behind the curtain.**

**Outside the Arena**

**Kelly**

**I walked towards one of the doors, which had only one security guard on it. "Excuse me I'm lost, can I get in this way?" I asked him politely.**

"**Yeah, if you have a pass," The guard said smugly.**

"**Oh, can't you just let me? Just this once I'm here to see Vickie." I lied as I tried to get passed.**

"**No, come on!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm and began to take me away. **

"**Ow," I cried as I fell to the ground. "You've made me twist my ankle," The guard went to have a look. "Oi, get away," Just as I said that Punk came running up and knocked him out from behind. He picked me up and carried me through and everyone else followed. We began to run down the corridors until we heard someone coming the other way. So we quickly hid in the storage closet. I was still sat firmly in Punk's arms. "Erm, Punk. I'm not really injured." I laughed as he put me down.**

"**Oh, whoops!" He laughed.**

"**Were you even paying attention earlier?" Mickie laughed, Punk shuck his head. "Come on lets go," We headed for the curtain, it was Maryse and Maria's Match and Me, Ashley, Melina and Mickie stormed out from behind the curtain. The referee called the match as a disqualification, resulting in Maryse winning. Maria quickly grabbed the microphone from Justin.**

"**What are you doing? I nearly had that match!" Maria said as she breathed heavily into the microphone. "You idiots!" **

"**You have some nerve!" Melina said as we started to walk down the ramp. "You know full well what we were talking about!" **

"**You trashed Ashley's house, you took our clothes and belongings! How could you Maria?" I yelled into the microphone. Michelle climbed into the ring from ringside and took the microphone from Maria.**

"**No, that was my idea!" Michelle laughed. "And actually I'm quite proud of myself." Maria and Maryse both smiled.**

"**It was you? Oh my god! How could you? And Batista was there too, you selfish…" Mickie tried to get her words out but Maryse cut her short.**

"**Looks like, how do you say it erm, were too good for you!" All three of them laughed. We all began to walk down the ramp when Edge, Big Show, Umaga and Chavo came out from the back. Umaga quickly grabbed Ashley, whilst Edge pulled Mickie towards him and Chavo got Melina. Meaning, Big Show was coming for me, I tried to run but he quickly picked me up and put me over his shoulder. Smackdown's music began to play. Vickie appeared from behind the curtain.**

"**Oh, I can't let you do that, boys throw them out and teach them a lesson." Vickie screeched down the microphone. I started to feel a bit sick, but finally the guys came. Shawn came running out and Superkicked Umaga and quickly pulled Ashley behind him. Suddenly I fell from the Big Show's arms and Punk caught me and I ran down to the ring with Melina and Mickie. All hell broke loose.**

**Later that Night**

**On the way back home**

**Ashley**

"**Ok, I've put you on loud speaker," I said to Stephanie who was on the other end of the line. **

"**I can't believe you invaded Smackdown, how could? Because now their going to be wanting revenge!" Stephanie yelled down the phone. **

"**Nah, they haven't got the guts!" Mickie laughed.**

"**That's not the point; anyway I have a lot of work to do, so talk later." She hung up and I carried on driving.**

"**You think she's mad?" I asked.**

"**ERM, YEAH!" They all said. **

**The next day**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**So are we going out for dinner?" I asked as I slipped in a cheeky smile. But Matt wasn't smiling. "What?" **

"**Why did you invade Smackdown last night?" Matt yelled. "Are you trying to cause trouble?" He began to get annoyed. "I just wish this whole thing would blow over!" **

"**I don't, Smackdown thinks' that they can just boss RAW about but were all fed up with the way you treat us!" I yelled back.**

"**Why do you even care you're suspended!" Matt said smugly. I ran upstairs. "Wait Ash, I'm sorry," He followed me upstairs. I shut the bathroom door and sat behind it and began to cry. **

"**Leave me alone!" I yelled through the door.**

"**No Ashley I'm sorry, I never meant to say it!" Matt said as he tried to open the door. I stood up and he came in.**

"**Do you even want this wedding to happen?" I asked as I wiped away my tears. **

"**Of course I do! Why would you think not?" Matt said as he hugged me. "I love you Ash, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I looked up to him.**

"**Really, because I love you too." **

"**You know I do," Matt smiled and kissed my forehead. **

**Kelly's House**

**Kelly**

"**Ok, are you ready?" I asked John as he answered his phone. **

"**Ready as I'll ever be…." John replied.**

"**You'll be fine, now Melina's gone out for the night to visit Morrison, so she's all alone…." I laughed.**

"**Are you sure? Cause I don't want to look like a right freak when I turn up and Melina's there." John said worriedly. **

"**I'm sure, have you got her anything?" I asked curiously.**

"**I've just got her some flowers… her favourite ones…" He answered. **

"**Good, ok don't worry. You love her right?" **

"**Of course I do, thanks Kelly!" I put the phone down and picked up the bowl of popcorn I had made and watched a film with Sugar as we shared the popcorn. My phone beeped it was a text from Punk.**

**Hey, what u up**

**2 2nite, I'm all alone**

**U? Love Punk. X**

**I replied and carried on watching my film.**

**Outside Mickie's House**

**John**

**I locked the car and walked up the pavement to her house. I hesitated before I knocked on the door. Mickie answered it. "Hi," I said as she stood on the step of the house.**

"**Hi? What are you doing here?" She asked as I handed her the flowers.**

"**I'm sorry… and I'm here to hear you're side of the story about the 'incident'" I said as I apologised.**

"**Thanks, do you want to come in?" I nodded. After Mickie had explained everything, that she never cheated, she had just spent the night with Chris, we shared a passionate kiss. "Thanks for coming back… it mean's a lot to me." She smiled, "And I know that Kelly helped you realise that,"**

"**What, how do you that?" I asked shocked.**

"**It doesn't take an Einstein, ha." Mickie laughed and I smiled and we cuddled up on the sofa. "I never properly said thank you for earlier when you saved me from Edge. So thanks." **

"**Oh you're welcome," I smiled.**

**The Arena**

**Maryse**

"**Hey, what are you still doing here, it's late?" Zack said as he stopped. **

"**Oh hey, I was just about to leave," I said as Maria came running up to us. **

"**You call yourself a champion? You just worm you're way out of you're matches every time! Oh and I'm challenging you AGAIN next week, and when I DO become Diva's champion, you'll be sorry, you dumb blonde!" Maria said as she went to turn around. I quickly grabbed her hair.**

"**Get here…" Zack pulled me off again. Maria quickly made her exit. "Why do you always seem to stop me...?" I said as I pulled away.**

"**Because, you'll end up doing something you regret! And you'll get suspended, and that resulting in you're title been taken off you. And I don't think you're going to want Maria to get it." Zack said as he smiled at me.**

"**Thanks," I said as I carried on walking, all of a sudden this sharp pain came running up my left leg. "Ow," I screamed as I fell to the ground. "Ouch, my leg," Zack came running.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked as concerned. He picked me up and carried me back to my locker room. He put me down on the bench.**

"**Why are you helping me?" I questioned his motives. He sat down next to me, and leaned it for a kiss….. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Two Days before the Wedding**

**Ashley**

**My bachelorette party was tonight and I still had loads to do, I needed to meet up with the girls, get ready and then start to worry about the Wedding on Sunday. "Ok, love you too…" I said as Matt left the house. He was meeting up with the guys, as soon as Matt had left; I quickly sprinted upstairs and picked up the house phone. "Hey, ok the coast is clear!" I said as Kelly answered her phone.**

"**Ok, I'll inform everyone…" She said as she hung up. About half an hour later everyone had arrived. Me, Kelly, Melina, Mickie, Beth and Jillian were all sat in the dining room waiting for my Mum to arrive. The doorbell went and I quickly ran and answered it. **

"**It's about time," I said as I shoved her out the door, the Diva's shortly followed, we got into our cars and drove down to Caroline's Bridal Store. We all ran inside and I my Mum paid for the Wedding Dresses and we took the dresses back to mine. "Oh my god… This is going to be the best day of my life, all of my best friends and my Mum; it's going to be perfect." **

"**I no, and the dresses are gorgeous," Kelly said as she smiled.**

"**What is everyone doing for their hair love?" My Mum asked me, as she began to mess with her hair. **

"**I think everyone's going to have their hair pinned up, the stylist is coming earlier in the morning so you all need to be here for nine thirty on Sunday," I said as everyone began to moan. "It's not that earlier, we need to be at the Church for two…" We got back dressed into our casual clothes and we went and sat downstairs. Kelly pulled out her camera.**

"**Picture everyone, Say cheese!" Kelly smiled as we all leaned in for the picture. "Perfect," Kelly said as she showed us the photo. The door went and the guys came bursting in. Matt quickly took his suit upstairs and hid it away and he called me upstairs. I swiftly ran upstairs to find Matt sat at the bottom of the bed. **

"**What's up?" I asked as I stood in front of him.**

"**Nothing," He said as he pulled me onto the bed, "It's only two days," He laughed as we made out. **

"**Are you having second thoughts or something?" I smiled.**

"**Of course not, I just can't wait till the big day!" He laughed. "Come on lets go back downstairs, their going to be wondering what were up to?" We walked back downstairs to find everyone snuggled up on the sofa watching T.V. **

"**You all look shattered!" I laughed as we got to the bottom of the stairs. **

"**We are!" Punk laughed. **

"**Well, you can go home if you want…" Matt said as he pointed to the door. Everyone suddenly sprung up and ran to the door. We both laughed and sat down on the sofa. **

**Maryse's House **

**Maryse**

"**What, look you can't! I'm a very important part in Smackdown Diva's I'm you're Diva's Champion!" I yelled back at Vickie down the phone.**

"**Yeah, well you should have thought about that before you went and did what you did!" Vickie said.**

"**You're not treating Maria like this!" **

"**Well, she's my captain. I can't risk us losing because you've been acting stupid. Now I have to go and if you don't drop it you won't be going to WrestleMania, and I'll be suspending you! You're lucky this time; if I catch you again there will be serious consequences!" I slammed the phone down. How could she? I quickly called Zack. **

"**Hello?" I said as someone picked up the phone. It was a soft voice. "Is Zack there?" I asked politely. **

"**Zack baby, someone's on the phone for you," She said as she passed the phone to Zack. **

"**Hi," He said.**

"**Hi, it's me Maryse," I said, as I sat down on the sofa.**

"**Hey, what's up?" He asked, I heard a faint woman talking in the background to Zack.**

"**Zack, I want a shopping spree." She murmured.**

"**Oh you're busy it doesn't matter, bye," I quickly put the phone down. I sat there feeling embarrassed and lonely. How could I have been so stupid? Obviously he has a girlfriend.**

**Stephanie and Hunter's House**

**Stephanie**

"**Yeah go on, you can play with next door!" I said as I kissed my beautiful daughter on the head. She ran out of the front door and Hunter came and sat next to me. "Hey love," I said as he headed me a cup of tea. "Thanks babe."**

"**No problem," He said as he cuddled up next to me.**

"**So how was the tour?" I asked curiously.**

"**It was ok, but I missed you and the kids so much." He said as we kissed. My phone began to ring.**

"**Two mins love I'll just answer this," I said as I put my cup down and went out the room to answer it. It was Ashley. "Hello, Ashley I've already told you, you can come back after you're wedding."**

"**No that's not the reason I'm ringing you!" She said. "I'm just checking that you and Hunter are still coming on Sunday,"**

"**Of course we are love, what's the time again?" I asked as I searched for a pen. **

"**Two o'clock!" She said as I wrote it down.**

"**Thanks love, see you then…" I hung up and went back into the room. I sat back down next to Hunter, "By the way were going to Ashley's Wedding on Sunday, at two o'clock." I smiled.**

"**Oh ok…" He said as he kissed my forehead. **

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley**

"**Ok well I'm off to meet the guys for my Bachelor party, so I won't see you until tomorrow, so love you." He explained as we shared a kiss.**

"**Ok, love you too, bye," The girls came round and we went out on town. After about a couple of hours we began to make our way to the club down the road. It was about three in the morning and we decided to head home, my Mum had already left and it was just Kelly, Mickie, Melina, Beth and Jillian with me. "This has been a great night," I laughed as we walked over my lawn. Beth toppled over. We all ran to her, and burst out laughing. I opened the door and dropped the keys on the side. We all sat on the sofa and I put the teleshopping channel on. After about half an hour we all fell asleep, crammed onto one sofa. **

**The Next Morning**

**I woke up to find that I was one in my bed, strange I fell asleep downstairs. I slowly clambered out of my bed and walked downstairs no-one was there, I ran into the kitchen, "MATT?" I yelled, no-one answered. I began to panic I thought my Dad was back but just as I went to run upstairs Matt pulled up in his car. He opened the door and my Mum was there with him. "Mum? What are you doing here?" I asked, as I looked at Matt he wasn't pleased. **

"**The B&B kicked me out. As they wanted to be able to give the room to someone else," She said as she pulled a suitcase in, I sighed. "I no, some cheek they have too." I laughed. Just as my Mum pulled the suitcase into the room, Matt came in with three more. **

"**How many does she need?" Matt whispered as he shut the door. "She's not going on holiday," I laughed. **

"**Nah, don't worry it's only for a bit…" I took one off him. "Thanks." I said as he winked at me. **

"**Hurry up, I need my suitcases!" My Mum yelled from the room. We brought them through, "Oh it was in this one all a long!" She laughed. I forced a smile and nudged Matt.**

"**No problem!" Matt said as he pulled all four upstairs. My Mum pulled me towards her.**

"**Strange man, he doesn't say much. Wouldn't think he'd be you're type!" She said as she walked away. **

**John's House**

**John**

**I picked up the phone and dialled Kelly's house number. "Hey Kelly, I just wanted to say thanks." I said as she answered.**

"**For what?" She sounded confused.**

"**Me and Mickie were back together. I owe you one Kelly, you truly are a good friend," I said.**

"**No problem. Good to know. I've got to go, talk later bye." She hung quickly.**

**Jeff's House**

**Jeff**

**I came downstairs to find Maria asleep on the floor. "MARIA!" I yelled as I came running towards her. "Maria wake up!" I yelled as I gently slapped her face. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Thank god!" I said as I hugged her.**

"**What's up?" She asked confused. **

"**Where were you last night? And why were you asleep on the floor? I was worried sick!" I explained as I picked her up and placed her on the sofa, I knelt down beside her.**

"**I was just…" She threw up all over my new rug. I quickly got up and grabbed the bucket from the garden. I placed it in her hands and she threw up again. "I was…" And again, I sat next to her and stroked her hair.**

"**Don't worry love, just tell me later," I smiled as she looked up. About fifteen minutes later I took the bucket outside and began to scrub the rug. **

"**I'm sorry Jeff, I was out with my friends and I was too shattered to get upstairs," She smiled at me. "Ashley's wedding's today isn't it?" She asked me, I nodded. She sighed and laid down on the sofa. "Where you invited?" She asked me.**

"**Nah, and even if I were, I wouldn't be going if you weren't!" I said as I put the cloth in the bin. "I love you Maria…" I said as I went and sat down next to her. **

"**Me too, I'd kiss you but I don't think you'd want," She laughed; I kissed her on the forehead. **

**Ashley's House**

**Ashley**

"**Oh my god, it's nine twenty where are they all?" I asked my Mum as I began to start pacing up and down the room. **

"**They'll be here. They won't all arrive bang on time." She stood up and hugged me. "Everything's going to be perfect!" I smiled. Just as I went to tell my Mum about Dad's visit, the girls all arrived.**

"**Mum…." I began to say but they came bursting in. "It's about time!" I said as I turned around to find them all stood looking at me. "Well come on we've got less then four hours until I need to be there!" I yelled as I ran upstairs.**

"**We've got time…" My Mum yelled back. When we got into my bedroom I got everyone's outfits out and laid them on the bed. "Ok the hair stylist is going to be here at eleven so you've got an hour to get dress!" **

"**That's long enough," Kelly said as she winked at me, I smiled back and began to get into my beautiful white dress. About an hour later we were all ready and stood waiting when my Mum needed to toilet again.**

"**Kelly. Can you hold my Mum's dress for her while she goes?" I asked Kelly politely. She nodded and took my Mum upstairs. I looked out the window and she pulled up outside. "Mum, Kelly she's here!" I yelled as I let the stylist in. "Thanks for coming; you don't know how much this means to me!" I said as I shut the door behind her. There were about four of them. They started on Me, Kelly, Mickie and Melina. Time was ticking, it was half twelve and they still needed to do My Mum, Jillian's and Beth's hair and Makeup. She'd only just finished with us four, I began to panic. We sat down on the sofa while they finished. "What if I don't get there on time and Matt doesn't wait for me!" I started pacing again.**

"**Don't worry; we'll get you there on time!" Mickie said as she rubbed her arm. "Everything will work out fine. She said as she smiled to me.**

"**And all eyes will be on you!" Melina said as she pointed towards me. I smiled as the others joined us. **

"**Thanks," I said as I paid them and then they left. "What's the time?" I asked cautiously. **

"**One thirty!" Kelly said.**

"**Oh My God, were going to be late come on!" I yelled as I ran out the house.**

**Outside the Church**

**I climbed out the car, and everyone was stood in the church. I began to walk down the aisle when Matt caught my eye, he looked amazing and handsome. Nothing matter anymore, I could see Matt and I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He smiled at me. **

**Later that day**

**Kelly**

"**Ok everyone close in for the photo!" The photographer shouted as we all smiled, "Perfect!" He yelled and we all carried on. Ashley pulled me to the side. **

"**Thanks Kelly, nothing could have happened without you!" She said as she hugged me. "NO!" She yelled as I turned around there was a man running towards us. **

"**Who's that Ash?" I asked curiously. Just as I asked he pulled out a gun, he went to shoot Ashley but I quickly in the heat of the moment ran in front of her. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground. I saw John and Punk running towards me, Punk stopped and starting fighting with the guy and John carried on running towards me. "Arrr!" I yelled the pain was agonising. **

"**Kelly, don't worry, you'll be fine." John said as he knelt down beside me, I could see Ashley and her Mum arguing. John quickly picked me up and put me down on the grass. Just as the police arrived, the man started to run and they followed him. Punk came sprinting towards me.**

"**KELLY!" He yelled as he hugged me. I held my stomach; it was too much for me. I began to cry. "Don't cry, I promise you, you'll be fine." **

"**Kelly, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Ashley said as she sat down beside me, she'd been crying. Just then the Ambulance pulled up on the grass. Punk picked me up and placed me on the cot. When they got me inside the ambulance, Punk, Ashley and Cena all climbed in too. **

"**We'll follow behind!" Mickie yelled as she closed the door. I began to feel a bit faint. But Punk grabbed me hand, I went to shut my eyes.**

"**No Kelly don't! Please stay awake please." Punk said as he held my hand tighter. The paramedic put me a oxygen mask on, and I started breathing slowly….**

**Mickie's Car**

**Mickie**

"**Come on! Keep up Mickie, were going to lose them!" Melina cried as she pointed towards the ambulance.**

"**Don't worry. I know my way to the hospital anyway!" I replied as I over took a man in front. **

"**Oh my god, I'm so scared for Kelly!" Beth said as she began to cry. I'd never seen the soft side of Kelly, and I was quite glad that she had one. We pulled up into the car park and quickly ran inside.**

**Ashley**

"**Punk, Punk?" I heard Kelly scream as she got rushed into the A&E. Punk was running beside her, we couldn't do anything we had to sit and wait in the waiting room. **

"**This is my entire fault!" I cried as I sat on the chair. "She protected me!" I cried. "She stopped my Dad!" **

"**YOU'RE DAD?" Everyone bellowed. **

"**Ash, was that was you're Dad?" Matt said as he pulled me aside. "Why didn't you tell me you invited him?" **

"**I didn't tell you because I didn't invite him!" I wept, "I didn't think he'd show up, never mind try and kill me!" **

"**He was at our house the other day wasn't he?" Matt began to get angry, "And you knew it was him! Why did you invite if you knew he'd do that?"**

"**I DIDN'T INVITE HIM! And I don't even know how he found out where I lived!" I wiped away my tears, "And now I could lose my best friend because I didn't tell you!" He put his arms around me.**

"**Ash, what happened at the house??" I looked up and him and remained silent, "ASH?" **

"**He tried to…. He tried to kidnap me," I cried even more. He hugged me.**

"**You should have told me…" Matt said as he let go. "Because Kelly's injured and I could have prevented it…" **

"**I'm so sorry, oh my god I wish I'd have told you…." We walked back into the waiting room, everyone began pestering and asking me questions. I didn't have the strength to walk never mind to answer all these complicated questions. "I can't…." I tried to speak but no words were coming out.**

"**She's not able to answer questions right now; can you all please wait until she's in a fit state please?" Matt asked. Everyone nodded and began to quietly talk amongst themselves. **

"**Thanks Matt…" **

**CM Punk**

**They began operating on her straight away, I just stood back helpless. I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do. I just stood watching feeling completely useless. **

"**Come here!" One of the doctors yelled. I quickly rushed over and they told me to hold her hand. I looked Kelly in the eyes, she looked back and she smiled. Just then the heart monitor began to beep. Kelly closed her eyes. **

"**KELLY WAKE UP KELLY!" I yelled, Kelly couldn't hear me.**

"**I'm sorry but you'll have to leave," One on the nurses opened the door and I had to go outside. **

"**NO, I can't leave her please! Save her please!" I yelled to her.**

"**Were doing our best…." I slowly walked back to the waiting room and everyone looked up. **

"**She's ok right?" Batista asked nervously. I looked away. **

"**NO!" Ashley screamed. **

"**She's not doing to well…" I said as a tear fell. Ashley cried.**

"**NO! NO!" **

"**I'm sorry but you'll have to be quiet!" The receptionist said.**

"**QUIET? My friend's dying in there!" Matt pulled her close and tried to calm her down. Ashley's Mum sat down next to her.**

"**Why didn't you tell? Why do think I've kept you away from him all these years?" Her Mum explained. "He's crazy!" **

"**CRAZY? CRAZY DOESN'T COVER IT, HE'S THREATEN MY FRIENDS HEALTH AND LIFE AND YOU'RE SAYING HE'S JUST CRAZY!" Ashley began to get annoyed, "More like PHYCOPATH!" **

"**Ashley calm down!" Her Mum said. Just as I turned away the nurse came down the hall. I'd been waiting an hour was this the news I'd been waiting for or is it someone else's.**

"**CM Punk?" The nurse said. I came running.**

"**Yeah, that's me." I said as I raised my hand. **

"**If you'd just come through…." She said as she pointed down the hall. She didn't look happy and I was expecting the worse. I began to worry, I opened the operating door…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**In the Hospital**

**Kelly**

**I slowly opened my eyes; I didn't know where I was. I went to sit up but there was sharp pain in my stomach. **

"**Kelly, be careful!" I heard someone say from the side of me. **

"**Oh, you're awake!" I looked around to see who said it and there was Ashley running towards me from the other side of the room, and I looked to my other side and everyone was stood there behind Punk who was sat on the chair beside me. "Thank God you're awake!" She said as she hugged me, I quickly grabbed my stomach. "Oh I'm sorry Kelly," I smiled at her and turned to look at Punk. He smiled at me, and then the nurse came in. **

"**You know, you're a very lucky girl!" The nurse said as she took my blood pressure. "You're very strong," She smiled as she walked back out the room. I looked towards Punk. **

"**What happened?" I mumbled I could barely speak at all. Punk looked down. **

"**We'll be outside…." John said as everyone left. **

"**What happened?" I asked again, I started to get worried. He looked up and held my hand. **

"**Kelly…" He said.**

**Vickie's Office**

"**Really, well I wish her the best of luck…." I put the phone down, and let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, what a shame, Kelly might not make it to WrestleMania, meaning they'll have no Diva's captain, oh what to do…." I smiled. **

"**Baby, they can just replace her. And you're getting all hyped up over this Smackdown vs. RAW thing, it's a bit pathetic," Edge said as he carried on lifting the weights. "You know if you'd actually calm down, you would see that you have the higher advantage in this whole thing, and then you won't need to play dirty..."**

"**Dirty? I never play dirty," There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I yelled. **

"**Hey Vickie," Big Show said as he walked in, he looked at Edge and then looked straight back. "Thanks for putting me in the match at WrestleMania," He said as he glared at Edge. "It's good to know that you can trust me, with such a huge responsibility!" **

"**Oh yeah Show, did you hear I've been put into the Elimination Chamber?" Edge said with a self-satisfied smile on his face. Big Show turned to look back at me. "Plus, not only am I actually competing at WrestleMania, in one of the hugest matches there, but I'm actually the captain," Big Show laughed.**

"**Really, wow. Although, no one had seemed to have mentioned that detailed information to me. Funny, maybe not that many people are actually that bothered." I had to let out a little laugh. Edge looked at me. **

"**Anyway, why are you here?" I had to quickly cover up my laugh.**

"**About my match tonight, do I REALLY have to work with my partner?" **

"**Oh, what's a matter Show? Not happy that you can't get what you want?" Edge laughed to himself. **

"**Err, baby? You're his partner…." I said as Edge quickly shot up and walked towards me.**

"**WHAT?" Big Show left, laughing to himself. And I stood beside the door. "Why am I competing again?" **

"**Because you need to be ready for WrestleMania, oh and by the way you may want to go and get ready. You need to be a RAW in an hour," Edge stormed out the room, in a mighty huff and I continued with my paperwork.**

**Back in the waiting room**

**Ashley**

"**Oh god, I feel so stupid. Kelly's going to hate me forever!" I said as I began pacing again.**

"**Calm down, Kelly will be fine with you," John said as he tried to make me sit down. I shrugged him off, and began starting all over again. **

"**How can I calm down, Kelly's dying in there!" I started to cry, "And it's my entire fault!" Matt pulled me down onto the chair. **

"**No it's not! And like John said Kelly will be cool, she's a good friend and she'll understand," Matt smiled at me, "Just like the Nurse said Kelly's a strong girl,"**

"**Yeah, but she also said that she was very lucky, what if she hadn't been so lucky it would have been all my doing," Matt pulled me close to him, his breathing was very heavy and I started to become calm once more.**

**In the ward**

**Kelly**

"**How long do I have to stay in here?" I mumbled. **

"**I'm not sure, it won't be long though. Want me to get you anything?" Punk asked sweetly. **

"**I'm fine thanks, you can go. You don't have to stay here," I smiled.**

"**Ok, look I'm going to go to the toilet and then I'll come back. Love you," He said as he kissed me on the forehead, I smiled. Unexpectedly I had a flashback, and then another sharp pain came into my stomach again I quickly clutched my stomach to try and stop the pain. The Nurse came in.**

"**Everything ok love," She asked, I looked at her and her badge caught my eye. She was called Emily, she had long pinned up brown hair, and she had beautiful brown eyes. **

"**Just stomach pains again," I said, as I sat up in bed.**

"**Be careful Kelly, take it steady. Would you like anything?" She asked politely. **

"**No, I'm ok. Thanks though," I smiled.**

"**You should be better in no time, but you'll have to stay in here for a couple of weeks, just to make sure you're doing ok. But I suspect it wont be long," She sat down on the chair beside me. "Do you have any family members that you'd like me to ring?" I looked down.**

"**Erm, no their all on holiday, I don't want them to worry them," I lied, I didn't want my family coming because I knew what it would result in. Punk came back in.**

"**Everything ok?" He asked as soon as he saw the Emily sat beside me.**

"**Yeah, everything's fine." I smiled as the Emily left the room. He sat at the bottom of the bed and handed me some chocolates. "What are these for? I said I didn't want anything!" I smiled as I accepted the chocolates.**

"**Well, I thought you'd like them…" He said as he smiled at me cheekily.**

"**I do!" I coughed violently. Punk leaned in for a kiss, but I had pains in my stomach again so I quickly clutched it, resulting in me and Punk banging heads. Just as everyone walked back in. "Ow" I yelled.**

"**Sorry…" I slowly laid back on the bed and Punk sat back down on the chair beside. **

"**You any better Kelly?" Batista asked as he bent down next to me. "If you ever need anything I'm here for you," I smiled.**

"**Yeah, apart from these pains I keep getting," I said as I coughed again but even more violently than the last one. "Ashley? Who was that man at you're wedding?" I asked as she let go off Matt's hand.**

"**It... it was my Dad," She said, as she looked like she felt ashamed. "Look Kelly…." **

"**Its fine, you don't need to keep apologising," I explained, "So are you to still ok, you glad you're married? I've got loads of great photos, and anyway where is my camera?" I said as I tried to look for my bag. Emily came back in, just as I sat up and began to look around the room. **

"**You really should be resting Kelly, do you have anyone who can nip home for you're belongings you may need?" She asked as she turned the T.V off beside me. Punk suddenly shot up and started walking to the door. **

"**I'll do it, but I won't be back until late because I've got to see someone." He said as he left the room, unexpectedly everyone began to leave as well.**

"**I need to call my Mum," Ashley said as Matt followed her out.**

"**We should be heading home…" Melina said as she followed Mickie. **

"**I'll be back in the next hour to check a few things; do you need anything before I go?" Emily asked me. **

"**Erm, yeah where is the toilet?" I asked her politely. She told me the directions and sweetly smiled as she left the room. I slowly climber out of the high bed and walked out of the Ward door. I tried to remember the directions she had given me, but I was just confused by the time I walked down the hallway, I was checking through every door when I suddenly banged into someone. He was carrying a huge bunch of flowers, which I think he was taking to the Ward next to mine, for one of the patients. I looked up, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said as my clumsiness got the better of me again.**

"**No problem," He said as he carried on walking. There was something about him that felt familiar, like I'd seen him before. I carried on walking still pondering about the guy, until I reached the toilet. On my way back I saw Emily talking to a couple as she was pointing towards my Ward, I couldn't see anything because the couple had their backs to me, so I carried on walking back to my Ward. When I got there, there was another Nurse rearranging some flowers on the table next to my bed. **

"**Beautiful aren't they?" She said as she smelt them. I nodded, I walked over to her. **

"**Whose are they? There lovely!" I said as I smelt them. **

"**There are yours. By the way, my name's Kim. Just let me know if you need anything!" She said as she left the room. I quickly browsed for a tag on the flowers, but there wasn't one. It was supper time so no one was in our Ward apart from me. So I clambered back onto my bed and turned the small T.V on beside my bed.**

**The Local Shop**

**Maryse**

"**Do you have any chocolate biscuits?" I asked as my Mum needed some and she only had a certain type. The Shopkeeper nodded as he pointed to the other aisle. "Thanks," I said as I walked round to the otherside, just as I went to pick the biscuits up, Zack walked in. I quickly put the biscuits in the basket and swiftly headed for the till. I handed over the money and picked up the shopping bags just as Zack began to queue up, I looked down and carried on walking, and left the shop. I stood at the bus stop, waiting for the one that drops me off outside my house; I was hoping it would come before Zack gets out so I wouldn't have to face the humiliation. I was checking the times, as the bus was taking forever.**

"**Hey Maryse," Zack said as he approached me. I nodded, "Erm, busses don't run today," He said as he let out a little laugh.**

"**Oh, I forgot," I said as I sighed and began to walk down the street, I knew Zack was following me, so I decided to pick up my pace.**

"**Why are you avoiding me?" He said as he caught up with me. "Maryse?" **

"**I'm not, I just really need to get home, that's all!" I lied as I carried on walking. **

"**Oh ok, well I'll walk with you. My house is the street after yours," He said as pointed down the road. "So what did you want to tell me earlier?" **

"**Oh, it doesn't matter anymore…." I lied again. **

"**Ok, no problem…. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, "You know I can stay the night if you want…?" I quickly turned away.**

"**Everything's fine! And just because I'm a little down does not mean you can jump in my bed at the next opportunity! I'm not a one night stand; I'm not someone you can just forget about the next day!" I yelled as I stood glaring at him. "And yeah, there is something wrong. But I don't want to tell you, or have anything to do with you! Just leave me alone!" I began to walk down the street again, I turned back to see Zack stood there. When I arrived home, I dropped the shopping bags and laid on the sofa, I began to cry but then there was a knock at the door. I slowly opened to find Zack stood there, I went to shut the door, but he began to express regret. "Just leave Zack, I'm fine." **

"**Well, just at least listen first," He begged as I opened the door, I wiped away the tears that had fallen. "I didn't know that something was bothering you, I was just trying to cheer you up. And I would never take advantage of you, and if you ever need me I'm here for you!" I shut the door as he walked into the hallway. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again. I shook my head and sat leaning against the wall.**

"**If I don't book my ideas up at Smackdown and don't start winning Vickie's going to release me and vacant my title!" I said as Zack sat down beside me. "And no one's taking me serious as I keep losing," I sighed, "I'll just be pathetic like all the other Smackdown Diva's!" Zack shook his head.**

"**See that's why, you need to work on you're attitude and how you treat other people!" Zack said as he stood up, "You act as if you're the only one who matters, and that everyone else is a step below you!" He said as he pointed towards me, "And that's why you're in risk of losing you're title!" I stood up, and looked at him. His eyes were full of emotion. **

"**You don't know half of it! You know nothing about my life, what's happened or how bad it is!" I cried as I opened the front door, "Now get out!" I yelled as he swiftly made his exit. "Go back to you're girlfriend! She'll let you jump in her bed!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut. I sat behind the door, thinking about what I just said when the phone rang. "Hello?" I said as I picked up my mobile and slouched on the sofa. **

"**It's Vickie; this Friday is you're last chance. You need to visit Ashley, and show her that Smackdown's not to be messed with!" Vickie said as she let out a faint laugh.**

"**Kelly? She's all messed up! That's not right!" I said as I started to get worried.**

"**Well, looks like you don't want to keep that title of yours… Ah, ok look how about you pay a visit to her instead and just drop by and show her that Smackdown's the dominant brand. Good Luck!" **

"**Wait," She'd already put the phone down.**

**Kelly **

**I turned the news on, after the weather report there was the latest news on. The church came up from Ashley's wedding and I saw myself laying in John's arms, I quickly changed the channel. I heard some mumbling outside the Ward so I muted the T.V. **

"**Well, everyone else's gone for supper so you can be alone with her," I heard a sweet little voice say, which sounded like Kim's, "I didn't know she was expecting any visitors." The door slowly opened and my Mum, Dad and Brother appeared from behind. **

"**KELLY!" My Mum yelled as she ran towards my bed and squeezed me tight.**

"**Ouch!" I let out a faint scream, "What are you doing here?" I said as I pushed her away. **

"**We're here to take you home!" My Dad said as he smiled widened. Liam jumped onto my bed, bearing in mind he was ten he still acting like a little child. **

"**You all injure yourself! Mum, why does she have to come home. That means I have to have the small room again..." He moaned, as he began to complain even more. **

"**Stop thinking about yourself like you're sister does, and be considerate!" My Mum said as she sat on the chair beside me. "Now when are you getting out of here?" She asked me.**

"**Erm, I'm not sure," I said as I turned the T.V off. **

"**Well, when you do you're coming back home with me and you're Dad."**

"**No, I'm not," I said as I sat up. "I'm going back home, back to my place!" **

"**Liam, wait outside please!" Dad said as he pointed towards the door. **

"**WHY... Fine!" He stuck his tongue out at me, and then ran out the room.**

"**You're coming home and that's final, we can take proper care of you back home, in Jacksonville." My Dad said as he grabbed my arm.**

"**We want to protect you!" My Mum said as she stoked my head. I quickly climbed out of the bed and stood facing them.**

"**I'm not a little child anymore! I'm twenty two. And since when have you ever cared, when I was younger I had to look out for my self! You were always at work Dad and Mum you were always out with you're friends!" I yelled as I walked to the other side of the room. **

"**But things have changed love," Dad said as he began to walk closer to me. **

"**And you can look after Liam if we need you to…" My Mum smiled. My Dad turned as if to tell her to shut up.**

"**Now come on dear, you know we love you!" **

"**Leave me alone, I don't need you. You never cared so get out I'm fine on my own, I don't need you. I have Punk, and I have great friends who care!" I said as I backed to the wall. "Now get out!" **

"**Punk, oh you are nowhere near good enough for him!" My Mum and Dad laughed. "You think he's going to want someone who's as much as I hand full as you!" My Mum said as she pointed towards me. Just as they both edged in closer the door swung open.**

"**Hey Kelly, I brought you…" Beth said carrying some flowers. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked, "Because I can come back later?" **

"**No, they were just leaving!" I said as I pointed towards the door. They began to walk back when I heard my Mum mutter under her breathe to Beth.**

"**Our flowers are much better," She smiled smugly as she pointed towards the flowers on the side. I had another pain so I swiftly sat back down on the bed. **

"**Aww, there beautiful Beth, thanks!" I said as I hugged her. **

"**You're welcome," She said as she sat down beside me, "And when you get better, you've still got you're title opportunity," She smiled.**

"**Aww yeah, looking forward to it?" I asked her.**

"**Of course!" She said as she placed the flowers on the table, "Who were they? You're parents?" She asked confused.**

"**Promise me you won't tell?" I asked, and she nodded…. **

**Maryse**

**Outside Ashley and Matt's House**

**I stood looking at the door, as I just went to knock I saw a figure inside heading towards the front door, I quickly ran beside the house. Just as I made it in time, Matt came and climbed inside his car and speedily drove off, leaving Ashley alone. As soon as I knew that he had disappeared and once again stood on the door step pondering my next move. I knocked on the door, and Ashley emerged from behind, she looked terrible. "Hello?" She asked as she looked at me, "What are you doing here Maryse?" She looked worriedly……**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Stephanie's Office**

**Triple H**

**I sat down of the brown sofa and Steph sat beside me. "You know I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go out for a meal, as the kids are at my Mum's and well we haven't spent time together in ages," I said as I kissed Steph tenderly, "What do you say?"**

"**Well…" Steph began to say, but Vickie, Edge and Big Show came storming. "Knock much?" **

"**I want a word!" Vickie said as Steph stood up beside her, I sighed. "If you even think about pulling a fast one tonight, during Edge's match I'll report you to the Board of Directors. And they won't be too pleased about the fact that you're violating the Rules," She said as Edge stood one side and the Big Show stood the other.**

"**Well, firstly there is no rules, and secondly even if there were I wouldn't be following them," Steph said as she smiled self-satisfied. "And the next time you come barging in here like that again, YOU won't manage to make it to WrestleMania!" I laughed.**

"**Oh, I don't know what you're smile about Hunter! Does he even know about it?" Vickie asked as she let out one of her cackles. I stood up.**

"**Know about what?" I asked as I looked down at her. **

"**About you're match tonight, with Show!" She laughed again, "I've just arranged it, and thee Board think it's a great idea so there's nothing you can do about it!" All three of them laughed together. **

"**Well, you know me. I'm always up for a challenge," I said as I looked up to the Big Show.**

"**Good you're match is next!" I looked towards Steph and smiled.**

"**See you afterwards?" She nodded. **

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Ashley **

"**Come in," I said as I wiped away the tears. "Want something to drink?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen, she nodded and I turned the kettle on. What did she want? She never visits. "Why are you here again?" I asked politely. **

"**Erm, where's you bathroom?" She asked, I pointed upstairs. "Thanks," She yelled as she sprinted up the stairs. I decided to give my Mum a ring to see if everything was ok. "Hi, Mum it's me Ash," I said as I answered I began to pour the water into the two mugs, when my Mum started breathing really heavy. "Mum, are you there? Is everything ok?" **

"**Ash, ash? Where are you? Are you safe?" She said as the phone started crackling. "It's you're Dad, they've let him out on bail. As he claim's he was under the influence on alcohol!" She began to cry. "It's not safe anymore, is Matt in?" **

"**No, he's picking up the Pizza. But Maryse is round!" The phone suddenly cut off and I turned around Maryse was stood looking towards me. "You scared me," **

"**Is everything ok?" She looked worried. "What's happened?" **

"**No, it's my Dad. They've let him out on bail, I'm not safe anymore and Matt didn't take his phone. So now I'm frightened."**

"**Don't worry just lock the doors, so nothing or no one can get in." She smiled as she slowly took the keys from me and looked the front and back doors. "Everything will be ok!" She hugged me. "When Matt get's back I'll leave until then you're safe with me," She laughed.**

"**Great!" I joked as we sat down on the sofa. "So what did you want? You know you can tell me Maryse, you trust me. You're a friend after all." **

"**Well, you know Zack," She said as she looked awkward and then carried on, "Well, today I bumped into him at the store in my Estate. And he invited his self back to mine after we had this mini row. And then..."**

"**Oh my god, please don't tell me… and with Zack too!" I said as I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Mind you he's fit," I laughed.**

"**EW NO," She said as she gently pushed me. "I confided in him, and then we argued and I kicked him out!" **

"**WHAT WHY?" I asked confused.**

"**I swear he was trying to jump in bed with me!" **

"**And that's a bad thing?" I said as I looked at her in complete shock. "Come on, you've got to have a bit of fun every now and again," I laughed.**

"**Yeah but, I'm sure he has a girlfriend!" **

"**Beats me, I didn't think he had one. But so what obviously he's interested!" **

"**Yeah, as I one night stand most likely!" She said as she took a sip from the mug. "I don't know what to do anymore." **

"**Well, it's totally up to you. But think about it, ZACK! Oh my god, if I wasn't married…" We laughed. "Anyway I wonder what's taking him so long we only ordered a large pizza and one portion of fries."**

"**I don't know," She said as she looked down, I had a feeling that wasn't the reason she was here, she could have told any of the Smackdown Diva's that, but why did she choose me? "Maryse just tell me the real reason why you're here!" She quickly looked up. **

"**That is the reason!" **

"**I'm not stupid, obviously it's something else. So just tell me!" I said as I put my mug that was half full on my brown coffee table.**

"**Ok, Vickie asked me to come here…"**

"**What? Why?" I asked as I started to feel nervous. **

"**To teach you and RAW a lesson…" Maryse said as she stood up from the sofa, "If I don't get this done, then it's goodbye Smackdown and hello no job!"**

"**What by betraying you're friends?" I said as she put the mug down beside mine.**

"**Well what was I meant to do? Say no to my boss?" **

"**Yeah, this is way beyond anything you're GM could ask you. She's psycho, you're psycho. The whole of Smackdown is!" **

"**Hey, I could have not told you," Just as she said that Matt pulled up in his car, and began to unlock the door. Maryse ran upstairs. "MATT!" He came running. **

"**What? What?" He asked as he placed the order on the coffee table. **

"**MARYSE IS UPSTAIRS!" I grabbed Matt's arm, "She's upstairs and she's been sent by Vickie," I whispered, "Help me please," He nodded. I heard Maryse scream, Matt came down the stairs pulled Maryse by the wrist. **

"**Get off me!" She cried, "You don't understand, I never laid a finger on her!" Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs Maryse broke free and the front door went, and a man appeared from the hallway….**

**The Hospital**

**Kelly**

"**So who sent you're parents then?" Beth asked, "Who could have?"**

"**That's the thing, I don't know!" I said as everyone else began to come back from supper. **

"**I wish I could help, they most likely turned the T.V on and caught the news!" Beth said as she looked awkward. Emily came back in the Ward again. **

"**Wow, more flowers. These one's from you?" Emily asked Beth. "There beautiful,"**

"**This is Beth, she works with me." I smiled as she checked my blood pressure again. **

"**Well then, I'll send Kim in to arrange them later," She smiled when she finished taking my blood pressure she left again. I leant towards Beth.**

"**Promise me, that you'll find out who invited my parents!" I whispered into Beth's ear. **

"**What am I meant to do, ask around?" She asked all confused, just as Kim came in and headed for the flowers. **

"**Just do it please, and let me know," I begged her; she nodded and left the Ward.**

"**Who was that?" Kim asked cheekily with a smile.**

"**Oh, it was just Beth. She's a friend." **

"**Do you work with her?" She asked me. I nodded and she carried on arranging the flowers.**

**Mickie's House**

"**What time you visiting Kelly tomorrow John?" I asked as he came in from the garden.**

"**Around twelve o'clock. Why?" He asked as he poured a glass of orange juice.**

"**Just wondered because me and Melina are going to go shopping before we visit her because we've seen this really nice bracelet that we're considering buying her," I smiled as I sat beside Melina who was reading a magazine. She looked up, "Aren't we?" She nodded.**

"**It's so nice," She said as she showed a picture of it in the magazine. "She's going to love," **

"**Wow, that is nice," John laughed. "Where's the laptop babe?" John asked me as he kissed my forehead.**

"**Beside the bed in my bedroom," I smiled as he went upstairs. "Hey, you heard about Kelly's title match against Beth?" I asked Melina curiously.**

"**Oh yeah, I heard it's going to be a great match. Steph's still making some minor adjustments though." Melina smiled as she turned the page. "Oh my god, look at my horoscope!" She said as she handed me the mag. **

"**Ha, you should enjoy a holiday invitation this week, especially if it's a romantic one!" I laughed as Melina went bright red, John came back in the room and sat down at the table and logged on the laptop. **

"**What you too giggling about?" He asked Melina.**

"**Nothing, just our horoscopes." Melina said as she turned back around. She quickly snatched it back. "Well lets have a look at yours then. Erm, Virgo. Ah, here we are," She read it and passed it to me, she looked disappointed.**

"**What?" I asked as I began to read aloud. "Virgo's has always been a promising sign, you will enjoy this week to its full potential. Especially as there's a pick up in work," I laughed, "Oh well, maybe I'll get a title shot too," **

"**Mine are always bogus and yours are always good," She sighed.**

"**You know nothing proves that they actually happen!" John said as he typed away on the keyboard, "Kind of like the lottery you've got no chance!" He laughed. I turned the T.V on, and me and Melina began to watch the news.**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Maryse**

**I jolted forward as a man appeared from behind the wall, just as he emerged into the light I turned around and looked at Matt and Ashley, I was extremely confused. "No Maryse, quickly move!" Matt yelled as I began to run but the man took hold of my hand. I turned around still confused and tried to pull away.**

"**Get off of me!" I cried as he held even tighter, "Get off now!" He pulled me towards him and covered my mouth, I tried to scream but I couldn't, he smelt of booze. **

"**Please Dad! Don't do this," Ashley pleaded with him, I couldn't breathe and began to come unsteady. "Please leave Maryse alone, she has nothing to do with this, it's between you and me," **

"**Now get out or I'll call the police!" Matt yelled but her Dad didn't listen and pushed me against the wall. **

"**Get him out of here!" My Dad yelled, his hand was still over Maryse's mouth I couldn't risk Maryse's life, "Get him out or she'll pay for you're mistake!" **

"**Matt, please just leave." Ashley said, he walked to the door. **

"**I'll be outside," As the door shut behind him, Her Dad began to get even more violent with me.**

"**Lock the door!" He yelled as he pointed towards the front door and the keys that were in the key hole. She nodded and quickly locked it and came back. **

"**Now, leave her alone!" She yelled, as she attempted to set me free. He shook his head, and smashed my head into the wall and threw me to the ground…. **

**Outside The House**

**Zack**

**I was on my way to my Sister's when Matt came running towards me. "Man, you've got to help. Ashley and Maryse are inside and their not safe!" I ran to their front door with Matt and I went to open it but it was locked. "It's Ash's Dad he's psycho. He nearly killed Kelly and now he's still after Ash." **

"**Why's Maryse in there?" I asked as I tried to barge the door down. **

"**I'm not really sure, I've already tried everything!" He said I went to the window but the curtains were drawn. "Wait the back door!" Matt yelled as I followed him round the back of the house. "Sshh, we can't let him here us, I don't know if he's armed or not…" Matt slowly opened the door…..**

**The Hospital**

**Kelly**

**I'd just fallen asleep when I heard Punk come into the room. "What you doing here? It's late and who let you in?" I asked as he kissed my head.**

"**Kim, and I've brought you, you're stuff this ok?" He asked as he handed me a bag full of my belongings, I nodded and he sat on the chair beside me. "So you any better?" He asked me as he slouched back on the chair. I nodded and began to search through the items; he'd even brought my childhood teddy, Mr. Snuggles. I pulled him out and smiled at Punk. **

"**Aww thanks." I laughed, "He can keep me company," **

"**Along with me," Punk said as he laughed with me.**

"**Huh?"**

"**I'm going to say the night," I smiled and laid back down on the bed.**

**Jeff's House**

**Maria**

**I slowly opened the door and put my Vodka down whilst I attempted to lock the door and then swiftly headed for the room when I stumbled in I saw Jeff sat on the sofa I attempted to sneak past him but I tripped on the bottom step. "Whoops," I laughed as I sat at the bottom looking up. "Long way to go!" I went to grab hold of the banister when Jeff began to speak. **

"**Maria," He said as I turned to look at him he was stood right in front I went to kiss him but he stopped me. "You know at first it was ok, all of this. You getting drunk like on a one of, but it's every night and who's here to pick up the pieces, me?" Jeff said as he let go of me, "And quite frankly I'm fed up of it, all of this."**

"**Look I'm sorry, I won't drink or anything just don't leave me I love you!" I pleaded with him he went to walk upstairs; I went to grab him but tripped and banged my head on the wall. **

"**MARIA," He yelled as he came running down and scooped me up and placed me onto the chair, "Are you ok?" I laughed, and he smiled. "It seems you're clumsiness always get the better of you!" He laughed and he leant in for a kiss. We shared a passionate kiss, and he carried me upstairs….**

**Ashley and Matt's House**

**Zack**

**I looked around the corner to see Ash's Dad in front of her as she was pinned up against the wall, Matt sprinted towards him and I saw Maryse laid on the floor. I ran to her and placed her head on my lap, and pulled out my mobile. I rang the police and tried to Nurse Maryse the best I could, she was out cold. And she was bleeding from the back of her head, it was nothing major but it still wasn't good, the police pulled up and barged through the front door. And they arrested Her Dad, after they'd left Matt was stood holding Ashley. I quickly picked Maryse up. "Right, I'll leave and I'll take Maryse back home." I said to Matt and Ash they both smiled and I began to walk down the street with Maryse still in my arms, about a couple streets away from her's she finally came around.**

"**Where am I?" She asked all confused, "Zack?" **

"**Don't worry I'm taking you home," I smiled and she smiled back. When we arrived back I opened the front door and quickly took her upstairs to her bedroom. I placed her on the bed and began to look at her head, the bleeding had stopped which was good, and "I'll get a flannel!" I said as I ran to the bathroom and began to bathe her head. "You ok now?" **

"**Yeah…." She said as she pulled me on top of her, we made out I pulled away. "What's up?" **

"**I don't want to take advantage of you," I said, she pulled me back.**

"**Well, I want you to…." **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Triple H**

"**One, Two, Three," yelled the Referee as the ring bell rang. He raised my hand as I managed to stand up, I looked down to see The Big Show in agony but he slowly climbed out of the ring and began to walk up the ramp.**

"**Here is you're winner, The King of Kings Triple H!!!" Lillian bellowed out to the sold out Arena, there was a huge roar of cheers I was extremely satisfied with the outcome. But when I was about to leave the ring Steph came running out, with a seriously worried face. She ran up the ring steps and stood beside me, and took the microphone off Lillian. Just as she went to speak to me Vickie's music began to play. **

"**Excuse me!" The crowd booed her like usual. "I said EXCUSE ME!" **

"**What do you want?" Stephanie said as she shouted towards Vickie. **

"**Unfortunately for you, the Board of Directors love the conflict between us and that has resulted us in having a match at the Grandest Stage of Them All, WrestleMania. They've had a lot of thought put into this and…" She looked away and then looked back with an unpleasant smile, "It's going to be me and you, one on one." I looked towards Steph and I slyly shook my head, I knew this was going to go wrong and I can't afford for Steph to be put in the middle of all of this. She looked at me, and turned back to face Vickie. I could see a glow in her eye, and she said the dreaded words I wanted her not to. **

"**YOU'RE ON!" Steph shouted as she threw the microphone down and Vickie left, Steph climbed out of the squared ring and began walking up the ramp, I was confused why did she accept this, Steph competing? I quickly followed her backstage. **

"**Whoa hold up Steph, what are you thinking? You know she's going to play dirty!" I said as I grabbed her arm, "Don't you think we should leave this whole…."**

"**Maybe I'll teach her not to mess with RAW…" She started to drone on.**

"**Yeah, but…." I said as it dawned on her.**

"**Well if she plays dirty so will I!" She said as she opened the locker room door. **

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

**I slowly opened my eyes; I was back in my own home. I sat up and scanned the room; I could have sworn that Zack was here the night before. I rubbed the back of my head, it was still sore from the incident. I walked up to the mirror and pinned my hair back and grabbed my long white dressing gown. I searched for my makeup remover but I couldn't see it anywhere, "Maybe it's in the bathroom," I went to open the door but out of nowhere Zack came running in and picked me up and threw me on the bed. He laid beside me staring at me. "What?" I asked cheekily. He leant in for a passionate kiss. "What time is it?" I asked him as I dodged the kiss, he looked up to the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's only ten..." All of a sudden Zack sprung up, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.**

"**TEN!" He yelled all shocked, he ran out of the room.**

"**What's up?" I asked but I heard the door slam shut, I quickly ran downstairs and opened the front door, there was an old couple walking down the street just as Zack speedily pulled away from my drive. "WAIT!" I yelled but obviously he couldn't here me. The old couple looked at me, I stood there and then it dawned on me that I was outside in my dressing gown so I quickly ran back inside. I picked up the house phone and dialled Zack's number but it was withheld so I threw the phone on the chair and tried to call his house phone using my mobile. No one answered. Why did he just leave like that, I wanted answers so I quickly ran upstairs to find my clothes from last night I swiftly put them on and ran out the house and I tried his mobile again as I walked down the street.**

**The Hospital **

**Kelly**

**I woke up to find another bouquet of flowers neatly arranged on the table next to me, I turned round to see Punk still asleep. I carefully picked it up, it had a note this time, and it was from my parents again, I couldn't see them anywhere. I carefully clambered out of the bed and dropped the flowers in the bin in the corner of the room. When I climbed back on the bed it must have woken Punk because all of a sudden he shot up. "What's up?" He asked as he looked confused at me, "You energetic or something?" He laughed. **

"**Ha," I laughed as he winked at me. He slouched back on the chair again, "Where are they?" I muttered as I climbed out of the high bed. **

"**Whoa Kelly, steady you'll hurt yourself… now what's the matter and why is there some flowers thrown in the bin?" He asked me totally clueless; he stopped me in my tracks and forced me to sit back down on the bed, "Are you ok?" He asked, "I think the hospital's getting to you…" I rolled my eyes just as I went to explain everything to Punk, my parents walked in again but without Liam this time. **

"**Did you invite them?" I whispered to Punk, he shook his head, "Did you tell them where I was?" He looked down. "Keep them away from me," **

"**But love, we're you're kind, loving parents." My Mum lied as she forced a smile.**

"**We want what's best for you," My Dad said as he went to stroke me hair, I quickly got up, it made me cringe. **

"**What's best for me? If you wanted what was best for me then you wouldn't have done what you did all those years ago!" I looked at Punk he looked in total shock, "How could you Punk?" I asked as my blood boiled.**

"**I... I didn't know…" He looked full of guilt. **

"**Just get them out of here!" I yelled as Emily and Kim came running in with a few of their other colleagues. "GET THEM OUT!" I yelled as I pointed towards my parents, they escorted them out. By this point I was at the other side of the room, luckily no one else was in the Ward baring me and Punk he came over and hugged me, I wept. **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I would have I wouldn't have invited them.." Punk said as he shushed me, "I'm so sorry for the life you've had, don't worry…" **

"**It's not you fault, I think you're right, I am been too over the top about this whole thing," I said.**

"**No, you have all the reason to be. Don't worry they wont be visiting any time soon I promise you that,"**

"**But they know where I live…." I cried. **

"**Not anymore, I've bought you a brand new house down the road from John's and I was hoping maybe we could live together…" I looked up at Punk and he smiled. **

"**Really, is that what you were up to the other day?" **

"**Yep, but it's up to you; I don't want things to be too awkward…"**

"**No things will be perfect..." I said as I hugged him even tighter, Punk meant everything to me, and if I could spend the rest of my life with him that would make me the happiest person ever. **

**John Morrison's House**

**John Morrison **

"**Ok, two flight tickets to Greece. Under the name Morrison reserved. Thank you anything else you may need?" The woman on the other line said.**

"**Nope, Thanks," Just as I put the phone down Melina turned unexpectedly at my door. I opened it just enough for her to come in and she did. "What's up?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.**

"**I just wanted to spend some time with you," She smiled.**

"**Ah, well I'm really busy…" I looked up and winked. I tickled her waist and she began to laugh.**

"**Hay!" She yelled as she poked me in the stomach and ran towards the stairs I followed her but she ran into my bedroom, so I hid in the spare room. After about ten minutes she came in searching for me. I suddenly jumped out on her and picked her up over my shoulder. "Put me down!" She laughed. I carefully carried her downstairs and I threw her onto the sofa, she attempted to get up but I pulled her back down. **

"**Come here, I have something to tell you…" **

**Outside Kelly's Ward**

**John**

"**Hey, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for Kelly, she's blonde and I'm not sure what Ward she's in…" I asked one of the nurses who was carrying a box of tissues. She smiled at me.**

"**Well, aren't you lucky? I'm always at her Ward I'm on my way now, come on..." She said as I followed her to the Ward. I saw Kelly sat on the bottom of her bed staring blankly at the floor. The Nurse walked over to the other side of the room, and started running some tests on another patient. **

"**Kelly…" I said as I sat down beside her. She carried on looking, "Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked me directly in the eye and leant against me with her head on my shoulder. **

"**I'm confused…" She muttered, "Punk asked me to move in with him, in this gorgeous house that he's spent a fortune on…." I didn't quite understand the big deal about it but I let her carry on. "… But I'm unsure about moving in with him, I love him and all. But most relationships go bad when end up living together… like more arguments and stuff…." **

"**Not necessarily… You've just got to trust Punk and if you love him like how much I know you do… nothing will break you're bond. But it's up to you; it is you're choice…" She looked up and smiled at me. **

"**Thanks John…" Just as I went to hand her the toffee's I had bought her a man in about his forties came storming in. "Oh no…" I heard Kelly mutter under her breathe. "Leave me alone Dad. I'm staying here, with my friends and with Punk and John." He shoved me aside.**

"**Now you listen to me, you stupid two-timing bitch, you either tell Punk the truth or I will!" Her Dad said as he pulled her hair, I knew I had to intervene. I pulled him off of her. "Get away, you should be ashamed of your self having an affair and, with a stupid little girl like Kelly too." That's it I had enough.**

"**Now you either leave her alone. Or I'll make sure that you won't even be able to go within a yard of her!" I yelled as I stood staring him down he began to leave the Ward, just before he shut the door behind him he turned back around.**

"**But who says I'm still not going to tell Punk…" Her Dad legged it down the corridor I sprinted after him, I knew Kelly was behind me as I heard one of the Nurse shouting to her that she needed to rest but I carried on following him, he tried to make an exit down the stairs but I followed him, when we got outside, he ran straight across the road. God knows how he managed to get through alive but he swiftly ran down an alley way across the main road. There was no way I could get across as it was a main round, and the roads were blocked full of cars. I turned around to see Kelly slowing down outside the Hospital. I shook my head and I saw her tumble to the ground I quickly ran up to her. **

"**NOOO!" She screamed… **

"**Don't worry," I said as I held her close. "I'll find him before he does anything stupid." I let go of her, "Now get yourself back inside, I'll find Punk before he manages to…" She turned around.**

"**Oh wait John. Thanks for helping me." She smiled as she carried on walking back inside, I headed back to my car I knew I had a lot of work to do…**

**Outside Zack's House**

**Maryse**

**I knew I should have never got involved with Zack, I knew he had another woman. I went to knock on the door but a petite brunette opened the door before I could knock. "Oh," She said as she banged into me, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" She said as she looked up at me. She walked past me and opened the garage door beside the house and shut it behind her. I knocked on the open door and Zack came from the other room. He looked annoyed to see me, like he didn't want me to be here.**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked me, as the brunette woman drove off in a silver Fiesta. He pulled me inside and shut the door. "Well?" **

"**Erm, err… You forgot you're jacket I said as I handed him the jacket I'd been clutching for the past hour. He took it off of me and placed it on the stool beside us. He smiled as he opened the door behind me. "…Why did you just leave like that?" I asked him as I turned around. "You just ran out… and left me there…" He went to speak but I cut him short. "Like I was a one night stand,"**

"**Look… can we talk some other time as she'll be back soon… Christy's only gone out to the shop…" He said as he practically pushed me out of the house. **

"**So I was a one night stand!" I shouted, "You used me for your own personal pleasures!" I went to turn away but he span me back round. **

"**Hey, I said I didn't want to take advantage of you! But you wanted me too…" He said with a smug look. The neighbours began to come out of their houses.**

"**Yeah well you never told me that you were seeing someone else!" I whispered to him. **

"**Seeing someone, she's my fiancée… and you could have just sent me home!" He yelled, "Instead of been such a slut!" He bellowed and pointed towards me. "Yeah everyone, she's a slut she wanted me to take advantage of her and I'm engaged!" He yelled as everyone began mumbling between themselves. **

"**How could I have been so stupid…?" I said as I looked down. I could still here everyone muttering about me so I slapped Zack straight across the face. "Well, to tell you the truth you weren't all that!" I shouted as I walked across his garden and headed down the street.…**

**John Morrison's House**

**Melina**

"**You're taking me to Greece?" I asked again in total astonishment, "Oh my god, I've never been before…" I said as I leant against him. **

"**Well, you deserve it. In two weeks we'll be in the beautiful city of Athens." He said as I looked up at him, he winked at me. "Don't worry about work. I've already informed them about it," He said as he picked up the brochure and turned to the correct page.**

"**Wow. It looks beautiful…. Oh my god, I have to ring Mickie!" I said as I pulled my new mobile out from my pocket, "Hey, you'll never guess what!" I said as I walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to Greece!" I said as we both let out a scream of excitement, "I cannot believe he asked me!" I said as she just caught her breathe.**

"**I know… hey! It's what you're horoscope said!" Mickie said full of excitement. **

"**Yeah, you're right!" I said as I walked back into the other room. "Look I got to go now, I'll talk to you later..." I said with a cheeky smile I put the phone down and sat beside Morrison on the sofa again. He looked at me funny. "What?" I asked curiously. **

"**Nothing, did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?" He asked as he kissed my forehead. I shook my head, well not many people had unless you count you're parents. "Well, anyway looks like you're going to need some new outfits for when we get to Greece so here," He said as he handed me his credit card, "Don't go spending it all…" He said with a cute smile. **

"**Aww thanks…." I said as I accepted his offer. "I'll go with Mickie later…"**

**At The Hospital**

**Dining Room**

**I'd made a couple of friends inside my Ward, but no one I could really talk to, most of them were shy and others were too ill to make conversation. But there was one person in particular that I could along with extremely well. It was Brenda an old woman, who'd needed to blood. She was a lovely woman and we'd talk for ages. I began eating my porridge when she came and sat down beside me. "Hi," I said as she placed her dish on the table. "How is you today?" I asked politely as I hadn't seen her all day. **

"**I'm ok, and you my love?" She asked me back. I shrugged. "What's up?" **

"**Nothing, just the usual...." I laughed, strangely she chuckled too. **

"**So are you going to tell me about them fitty's that are always visiting you and where can I get one?" She asked, I laughed.**

"**Well, Punk is my boyfriend and John's my friend." I carried on eating my porridge. **

"**Well, you're lucky aren't you having two of them?" She giggled like a child, "So why is you're parents all out on you coming to live with them?" She asked even more curiously.**

"**Long story," I looked down.**

"**Well tell me about it tonight then," She smiled as she could tell I didn't want to talk about it right now. **

"**Sure," I smiled back. **

"**Kelly?" One of the receptionists asked me. I nodded, "You've got another visit that's lost." He smiled at me. I stood up.**

"**See you later…" I said to Brenda as I followed the man to the reception; Dave was stood there holding a box of chocolates. He smiled at me. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked as we walked towards my Ward. **

"**I just thought I should at least drop by to see how you were," He said as I sat the bottom of my bed. He sat on the chair beside me. "Oh, I almost forgot, here you are…" He smiled as he handed me some chocolates, the brand caught my eye. I looked at him astonished.**

"**How did you….?" I went to ask him but he interrupted.**

"**I'm not totally clueless…" He laughed, "I know a lot about you Kelly, never mind what you're favourite chocolates are." I smiled.**

"**Well, thanks. It was nice of you to come and see me, never mind bring me some chocolates," I said as I placed them on the table beside my bed along with my other gifts.**

"**Well, I also came to ask you something…" He whispered. "Do you mind?" I shook my head and pulled the curtain around my bed so it was half way around. **

"**What is it?" I asked him curiously.**

"**Well, don't laugh…" I smiled at him, "Well there's this girl I like but I don't think she likes me the same way…." He scratched the back on his head. "I'm engaged to Michelle, but I don't have feelings for her the way I do for this girl…." **

"**Well is the girl single?" I asked him politely. He shrugged, "Is that what you came here to ask me?" He nodded his head, "Is this girl Melina by any chance?" He sharply looked up.**

"**How did you know?" He asked me, I smiled sweetly, "Was it really that obvious?" **

"**Nah, I just thought it could have been her because of how close you've been with her over past few weeks. It's totally understandable honestly." **

"**I know but still… is she still single…?" He asked me inquisitively. **

"**Ah that's the problem…" I said as I looked down.**

"**She's not back with that pretty boy again is she?" I looked away. "John Morrison, doesn't she know by now that's he's not right for her." **

"**Look she's capable to decide who she wants to date, and nothing's set in stone, he's only dating her…" I said as I heard everyone coming back into the Ward. "So what, she's going out with him, he's not good enough for her so show her that… tell her how you feel," I laughed and so did Dave. He suddenly stood up.**

"**You know what you're right," He said as he smiled at me, just as Melina appeared from behind the half closed curtain. "Whoa you scared me…" He said as I rolled my eyes.**

"**Sorry and what are you two talking about?" Melina asked curiously.**

"**Nothing… its nothing really… look I'll see you later…" Dave said as he gave me a friendly hug and left the Ward. I smiled as Melina sat on the chair that Batista had just got off of.**

"**So how are you and Morrison?" I asked her as I opened the curtain. She shrugged. "Is everything ok?"**

"**Yeah everything's ok, especially because he's taking me to Greece…!" She said as she started jumping about. Oh my god, Dave doesn't know and he's going to make a complete fool of himself thinking that their only dating and when he finds out he's going to be heartbroken. "And maybe he'll propose." She said as I swallowed the tablets I had to take daily. **

"**Propose? Don't you think it's a bit soon?" I asked shocked. "A mean come on, Morrison the romantic type?" **

"**Well people can change, you could at least be happy for me…" She said as she stood up from the chair. "Mickie was…" She said as she looked down at me. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry it's just my heads been spinning all day. Look I am happy for you I just don't want you to get hurt by him again…" I said as I went to give her a friendly hug. She pushed me away and caused another sharp pain in my stomach. "Ow!" I yelled as I clutched my stomach.**

"**Some friend you are!" She said as she began to walk away.**

"**Melina you don't understand…" She turned back around.**

"**Oh I understand perfectly you just don't want me to be happy because you're stuck with the minimal which is Punk and I get Morrison," She said spitefully. **

"**Wait…" I said but she carried on walking, "Melina!" She turned around one last time and looked me straight in the eyes. **

"**Don't talk to me….Ever!" She bellowed before she left me stood there, completely gobsmacked…. I quickly ran and picked up the phone next to my bed and rang Batista's number, he quickly answered it. "Hey, she's not in a good mood today and I've got some bad news…." I said as I sat down on my bed again….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Inside The Hospital**

**Melina**

**How could she do that to me, she should be happy for me? I stormed out of the reception clenching my fists and headed to the bus stop. I'd come out of my way to visit her and she repays me by been totally selfish. I stood at the bus stop for several minutes thinking about everything Kelly had said when a bus pulled up. It was number 47, the one I needed I smiled as I stepped onto it. I sat on the two seater chair at the front. I was sat gazing out of the window when someone sat beside me who'd just got on began talking to me. "Hey aren't you Melina?" The old woman asked me. "My granddaughter loves you," She smiled and pulled out her camera and some paper. "Can I have a picture and autograph off you?" She asked me her eyes were beaming with joy. I nodded politely and smiled as she took the picture off us, she handed me the piece of paper and a pen and I signed it. "Thank you ever so much, my granddaughter's going to love me now…" She said as she viewed the signature and picture. **

"**My pleasure," I said before I got off at my stop, I started walking to John's house that was a couple of blocks away from the bus stop, when a car pulled up beside me. I turned around and got a glimpse of the man inside.**

"**Want a lift?" He asked cheekily, I looked and Morrison was sat in his Aston Martin, with his $200 sunglasses on, I smiled and climbed into the car.**

"**Thanks, ha. It would have taken me ages to get back." He began driving up the hill again, he wasn't a fast driver but he wasn't a slow driver either. He remained a steady pace. "So what have you been up to today….?" I asked him as I gazed out of the window.**

"**Uh, nothing just usual I visited Jil…." He stopped mid-way through sentence. He forcefully coughed violently. I looked at him; he kept his eyes fixed on the road. **

"**You visited who?" I asked him one last time. "What are you hiding?" I said as I turned off the radio. **

"**It's nothing really; I visited Kelly in the hospital earlier this morning. Oh and by the way I thought maybe we could go shopping because it's only a month to go until we'll be in the beautiful country, Greece!" He smiled as he placed his hand on my leg. "You'll love it." I smiled. **

"**Yeah but she would have told me right? About you visiting," I said, we pulled up on the drive I**__**climbed out as he parked the car inside the garage. John had already given me a set of my own keys. So I knew we were serious, I opened the front door and headed upstairs into the bathroom. I heard the front door slam shut as I closed the bathroom one. "Hey, do you want a drink?" John yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.**__

"**Um, yeah orange juice please!" I yelled back as I applied some more mascara**_**. '**__**You can think you can get free you think you won't need me that you're gonna get you somethin' better…' Stuck With Each Other **_**began to play as I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. Kelly was ringing so I rejected her. I'd got 17 miss called and 7 texts all from Kelly I began reading them until John came and knocked on the door and scared me half to death. "Whoa." I exclaimed as he barged into the bathroom. "You scared me." I laughed as he walked. He grabbed something from the cabinet and left. I continued to read Kelly's messages.**

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse **

**I opened my front door, with tears still moist on my face. I stepped inside and quickly slammed the door shut.**** I stood looking in the mirror, my mascara had run, and I looked a complete mess. But that didn't bother well not as much as the embarrassment that I'd just been put through. I knew I should have been more careful. I can't believe I let Ashley talk me into this whole thing. Cause I wouldn't have had to be put through all this pain. He didn't even try to deny that I was a one night stand. And then he ****humiliated me in front of everyone. I was about to walk into the room when the house phone rang. I answered it. "Hello." I said as I cleared my throat. **

"**Hi Maryse, its Vickie, I heard about how you couldn't go through with taking care of Ashley." Vickie said as her squeaky voice went through me.**

"**I can explain…" I began but she cut me short, she has a habit of that.**

"**Too late for excuses, this Friday, you'll pay alright when you're put in a three on one handicap match…." She cackled. **

"**But…" **

"**No buts. See you Friday…" She said as she put the phone down. Oh my god, as if my life couldn't get any worse. I walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass out from the top cupboard and pulled out the cranberry juice from the fridge. I poured and a glass and began reading my mail, that I hadn't been able to read yet. There were just loads of bills and my pay check from Vickie. I picked up my mail and my juice and walked into the room and sat on my brand new sofa. I turned the T.V on and began opening the letters. **

**Mickie's House**

**Mickie **

**I'd just finished making a nice latte when John came barging in through the front door. "Whoa, what's up?" I asked as I shielded my drink from him as he nearly knocked it out of my hand. I placed it on the counter.**

"**Can you help me?" He asked as he was struggling for air. I nodded looking totally confused. "It's Kelly; she wants me to help her. But I need you're help in doing so…" He smiled as he took a sip from my drink. **

"**Hey!" I laughed, "And sure I'd love to help..." I smiled as he gently pulled me outside by my arm. "Is everything ok? And why didn't you call me or answer when I called you?" He locked the front door and looked at me sharply.**

"**Listen I'll explain everything, but just on the way to Punk's…" I nodded. As I was scared as what was happening. We got in his car and he pulled off away from the drive. We'd been in the car about twenty minutes of complete silence John began to speak. "Look. Kelly's Dad has this idea in his head that…" I looked at him as he kept his eyes fixed on the road. "…Kelly and I are having an affair…!" He turned to look at me for a brief moment and I sharply turned to look out of the window. "He saw me comforting her in the hospital Ward. And now he's completely got his mind set on it, and he won't let Kelly explain. So we need to get to Punk before he does." He looked like he was ready to brace himself from the uproar I was about to bring.**

"**Is he going to find Punk, and expose the 'truth'?" I asked as I turned back around. John nodded. "OK. No problem, well then put you're foot down we're never going to make it if not!" I said as he looked totally shocked at my reaction. He winked at me and I turned back to look out of the window. **

**Outside Mickie's House**

"**Damn it where's my keys?" I said as I began to searching through my bag, I needed to get my stuff out as I was moving into John's and I didn't have a lot of time. I looked under the mat but the spares weren't there. Mickie wasn't in and neither was John. I turned around to see if they we're coming back at all but the street was completely dead. I started searching for my mobile to ring her, they weren't there. "Oh no, oh my god where is everything…?" I tried looking through the front window but the curtains were still drawn. **

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Michelle**

**I carefully placed a rose in the vase in the centre of the table and picked up the fallen petals from the rose. I stood back to get a good view of the table I'd just set for me and Dave, I knew he'd had a long day with visiting Kelly and I thought this could be the least I could do for him. I was cooking Chilli, which I knew was his favourite dish. I even ordered a bottle of his favourite wine, so I could treat him. "Ping!" I swiftly opened the oven door as I pulled the tray out of it. I shut the door and began to put the meal onto two separate plates. I heard a car pull up outside so I quickly placed the food on the table, and put the wine into the middle with two glasses. The doorbell went. **

"**Ha, he's forgotten his key again…" I chuckled to myself, but I stopped laughing when instead of Dave stood at the door it was Maria. "Hi…" I said as I shut the door behind me. "What's up?" **

"**Erm, Vickie sent me to tell you that this Friday you're in the handicap match against Maryse." She said as she handed me some paper. "It's got all the details on it," She yelled as she unlocked her car.**

"**Thanks," I said as I opened the door wide enough to be able to get in. I sat down at the carefully arranged table, I could smell the food and my mouth was absolutely watering. But to take my mind off of it, I began reading the letter.**

_**Michelle, **_

_**I know I always ask you to help me out, but this time it's personal. I need you, Gail Kim and Maria to do me a favour. Maryse has been pushing her luck for weeks now, and I think it's time we showed her that just because she's Diva's Champion, it doesn't mean she's in charge. So this week you three, my top girls, will take on Maryse in a three on one handicap match. Make me proud, and whoever pins Maryse may even be offered a shot at that title of hers! **_

_**GM Vickie. **_

**Finally, the title shot that I deserve seen as I should be Diva's Champion anyway. But Maria screwed me out of it, anyway if anyone is worthy of that title shot it's me! I put the paper on the counter underneath my paperwork. I was about to pour the wine when Batista emerged from behind the door. "Hey, what you up to?" He asked as he took his jacket off and placed over the back of the chair. I smiled. **

"**Well I thought…" I began to say but the house phone rang, so I quickly ran into the room. I picked it up and there was a familiar voice on the other end of the phone, it was quite, sweet and girly. **

"**Hey Dave, it's me Kelly. I just thought I'd let you know again about Melina and how you want to talk to her. Well I got bad news about it…" I realised it was Kelly, "Hey, you there Dave?" I quickly slammed the phone down, and held my breathe, I breathed out and started to walk slowly back into the dining room. He was sat at the table just glaring at it. **

"**What's all this for??" He asked as he went to kiss me, but I turned away. "What's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him; I looked right into his eyes, and breathed out. "Why did you do all of this, you didn't need to. I've already eaten." I laughed in upset. **

"**Great, none of it matters." I said sarcastically as I threw the plates into the sink. I tossed the rose into the bin, and placed the vase back in the cupboard. "Just like usual. Why do I always do this?" I muttered as I began washing the dishes. Dave walked over to me and placed his arms around me. **

"**Hey, you didn't need to throw it away I would have still eaten it." He laughed. I pulled away and walked away from the sink. "What's bothering you?" He asked curiously as he sat on the chair. I stood there in silence glaring at the floor. "Oh and who was that on the phone?" He said as he smiled.**

"**Ha. Oh it was Kelly." I said as I opened the door. He suddenly shot up.**

"**What did she say?" He asked me. "Do I need to call her back?" He asked anxiously. He went to go through the door but I shut it. And walked over too face him. **

"**Dave, why did Kelly ring about Melina?!" I asked as my voice became shaky. He looked down, there was a moment of silence but he interrupted it.**

"**What did she say exactly?" He asked me. **

"**Erm, "I just thought I'd let you know again about Melina and how you want to talk to her. Well I got bad news about it," In her irritating squeaky voice!" I said full of hatred. "So why do you want to talk to her?" I said as he cleared his throat. "Go on tell me!"**

"**It's nothing alright; I just wanted to check if everything was ok, as she's moved into Morrison's today. As you kicked her out of here, in her time of need!" He spat in hate as he pointed towards me. **

"**Do you think I wanted to?" **

"**Yeah, because we all know what you're like! You always want what's best for you, even if it means betraying you friends!" Batista said as he stood at the other side of the Dining Room.**

"**I can't believe you think that I wanted to kick Melina out!" I yelled back at him. "You aren't perfect, yeah, what about that time that you and Triple H betrayed Randy!" **

"**That was different," He said as he stormed off out of the room, I followed him. **

"**Please Dave; I don't want to loose you I just want to know why you wanted to ring Melina so badly!" I cried as I followed him into the Room. He turned around and grabbed my hand with both of his. **

"**You're not going to, I just need some space. And I told you the reason why I need to speak to her." He said as he smiled innocently. I walked out of the room and began walking down the hall when I heard Dave start talking again, at first I thought he was talking to me, but when I looked he was on the phone. "Kelly why is she moving in with Morrison then?" He said anxiously, I stood with my back to the door was only open a bit but enough for me to hear what he was saying. "Ok, but why didn't you tell her then. Why didn't you tell her that I wanted to talk about something?" He coughed, "Yeah, but know she wont know how I feel about her, and I'll be regretting it for the rest of my life. And she'll spend rest of her life with Morrison, who will act like a complete arse!" He sighed, I ran towards our apartment door and opened it and ran down the stairs. When I got outside I collapsed onto the floor on my knees and as tears ran down my face, I looked up to see Melina stood across the car park. I slyly wiped the tears and stood up sharply. She began walking towards me; I turned around as I tried to avoid her. **

"**Michelle…" She said as she placed her hand on my shoulders. **

"**Look if you've come to rub it in my face, can you just get it over with?" I said uncomfortably. **

"**I would never, Dave invited me…!" She said with a huge smile slapped on her face. I let out a sarcastic laugh.**

"**Well, can you pass him a note?" I asked her, she nodded. "Tell him; ill be back later to pick my stuff up!" I said as I pointed towards the bedroom window. Her expression suddenly changed as she stood gobsmacked, I began walking down the street extremely pleased with the fact that I'm no longer his pawn in this whole game of winning Melina! **

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Melina**

**She'd just got around the corner of the street when I finally realised that something had happened between. I walked over to the main entrance door, and buzzed number 28. Dave and Michelle's apartment, "Hello…" I heard Dave's familiar voice, he sounded upset as his voice was a little shaky and depressed. He buzzed the door open as I walked up the first flight of stairs. He was stood waiting at the door, gazing out of the hallway window. **

"**Hi," I beamed as I stood in front of him. He looked up and I followed him inside his apartment. He took my jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.**

"**Want a drink?" He asked as he got out two glasses. I nodded and smiled as he poured orange juice into both glasses. He handed me one as he took a sip from his.**

"**Thanks…" I said as I stood beside him in the kitchen. Nothing had changed apart from they'd had some new wooden flooring put it. "Wow, you've had you're floor done. It looks much better," His smiled shone through and he let out a cheeky left, I joined in. "See, I knew there was a smile hidden somewhere!" I joked. **

"**Thanks for coming I really appreciate it," He said as he put his glass in the sink. "Look Melina…" He whispered. But I quickly interrupted.**

"**Why was Michelle upset, why was she in a right state in the car park?" I asked concerned. "No matter what she did to me, I still care for her!" **

"**Err," He sighed, "She must have heard me.." He muttered, his facial expressions changed again. He looked shocked and upset. I tried to speak when the silence broke out but he started muttering again. "She must have heard me on the phone to Kelly!" He quickly looked up, "How could I have been so stupid!" He bellowed as he knocked the chair in the kitchen over. "I need to find her and apologise!" He began pacing.**

"**Look Dave, what's happened?!" I said as I stood in front of him looking up. **

"**Ha. You wouldn't understand…" I carried on looking at him in silence, he sighed, "…Look Melina I have really strong feelings for you, and I want to be with you all the time…." I slowly stepped away backing to the wall. Oh my god, that would explain everything; was accepting me into his apartment in my time of need his idea? And going with me to Ashley's wedding just too get close to me! "Look, I never wanted to hurt Michelle! I wanted to tell her the truth but I couldn't she'd made me a meal today when I was going to break the news so I couldn't tell her!" **

"**I'm with John!" I cried as I stood in shock. **

"**I'm so much better for you than that guy. Please Melina you've just got to see!" He began walking towards me. I sprinted out of the kitchen and ran out Dave's apartment door, "Melina, no you don't understand!" He said as he followed me. I'd managed to get into the car park but Dave caught me up. "Please," He said panting and breathing heavily. **

"**That would explain the note Michelle said me to pass onto you! 'She'll be back later to pick her stuff up…!" I hissed as he tried to convince me.**

"**Don't go back to Morrison, he's a low life. And Jillian, well he still see's her you know!"**

"**You know nothing about him!" I shouted as he tried to accuse him. "You're trying to make me believe you, but I know Morrison more then anyone else! He would never cheat on me again, he so happy we're back together and so am I, we're off to Greece. Maybe he'll even propose!" I cried as I got into my car, I looked back to see if Dave had moved. But he was stood in the same spot looking down. I speedily drove off down the road. **

**The Ward**

**Kelly**

**I turned the T.V on, I began searching through the channels when I stumbled across **_**Desperate House Wives**_**, I'd only missed the first ten minutes and it had just gone onto advertisements. My flower and chocolate collection was getting overrun; I didn't think people cared this much! I opened the chocolates Dave had bought me, and picked up the box and put it on my lap. I'd just put the Strawberry Delight in, when Kim walked into the Ward with Michelle. "Here she is, she's recovering faster then we thought. She should be out by the end of this week!" I heard Kim say as she pointed towards me, Michelle remained silent as she walked over and sat on the chair beside my bed. I smiled as I offered her a chocolate.**

"**Thanks for coming…" I said as she declined my offer. "You know, with this whole divided show, I didn't think we were still OK. But im…" Michelle looked up and bit her lip. "What's up?" I asked as I could see something was getting to her. **

"…**.Dave…" She muttered, "What's he up to?" She said as she turned away. "Why is he so desperate to speak to Melina?" I didn't reply, what was I meant to say to her, Dave's got feelings for Melina? "Kelly?"**

"**Err, Michelle what's happened?" I asked but she just looked away, "Are you okay?" She sighed and looked at me.**

"**I heard you're conversation… when you two were on the phone…. What's he up too?" She asked anxiously. "Oh, I know he has feelings for Melina? Am I right?" She sighed again.**

"**Look I'm sorry; he never wanted to hurt you! He was going to tell you… but he couldn't…" She stood up and began walking out of the Ward. "Wait Michelle..!" I yelled as I quickly got up, I went to walk but I banged into the post at the bottom of the bed, I quickly grabbed my leg but when I looked up she was gone… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**John and Melina's House**

**John**

"**Hey gorgeous!" I said as Melina opened the front door with the new keys I'd given her. "Where did you rush off to all of a sudden?" I asked as I pecked her cheek. She smiled as she placed her bag over the dining chair.**

"**Just visiting a friend…" She laughed, she peaked over my shoulder to see what I was up to, and she let out a cheeky laugh. "Oh my god, you bake?" She asked curiously. She pushed me aside to see a Banana Cake half done on the counter. "…Banana Cake? How did you know?!" She exclaimed as she covered her mouth, "It's my favourite! My Mum used to always make me it…" She ran over and hugged me, she turned back to look at the cake. I turned around and saw Jillian walking down the stairs; I motioned to her to stop. **

"**MELINA!" I exclaimed in hushed tones. She jolted to a halt, and stood still. I pointed towards the sofa and she gracefully hid behind it. **

"**You know what…?" She said as she turned to look I quickly looked towards her, to make sure she didn't see Jillian. "I'm going to go and get a bath, so we can enjoy the cake after… See you later..!" She laughed as she kissed me passionately. I coughed as she walked away. I quickly walked over to the cake.**

"**You didn't tell me I was making it for her!!" Jillian whispered in my ear. I remained silent. "Well, I'll be going then. Good luck with the cake…!" She laughed at my expense. **

"**WAIT!" I yelled, "Please I need to impress her! Help me, and I promise you we'll have a romantic time together when Melina goes out tomorrow to visit Mickie!" I said as I got down on my hands and knees. I knew she was enjoying every second of this but I needed her badly. She finally gave in, as she walked over to the cake and finished it off. Jillian was just about to put the cake in the oven when I heard squeaking upstairs in the bedroom. The squeaking then carried on onto the landing. I slyly ran up the stairs. "What you doing?" I said in a mimic tone, she sharply turned around. She was stood in her towel; she winked as she walked back into my bedroom. I followed her quickly, to see what she wanted.**

"**I was wondering maybe we could go out for a meal tonight, seen as the girls are going out on a double date, I thought we could make it more fun!" She beamed as she pulled her long red top over her head, she laughed as she struggled to pull it over. I laughed along with her as I helped her pull it over her head. Our eyes locked suddenly.**

"**You've got beautiful eyes…" I said as I stroked her face, she shyly looked away, "I'd love to go out tonight…" She looked back as I hugged her tight. "So what you wearing then?" I asked as I looked at her outfits laid out on the bed. "Ah… can't decide?" She shook her head. "Oh, I'll be back in ten… the cake!" I laughed as I ran downstairs. I sprinted into the kitchen, I went to turn the corner when suddenly Jillian appeared from nowhere and I bumped into her, she crashed into the floor with a huge bump. **

"**What was that?" I heard Melina mutter from upstairs. **

"**Nothing…" I yelled up, "Just fell over…!" I lied, she laughed as I heard her shut the bedroom door. I quickly put my hand out as I helped Jillian up. I brushed her top as she was covered in flour. "Are you ok?" I whispered, she nodded awkwardly. "Are you sure?" **

"**I heard what you said John, everything you and Melina were talking about… I'm going there tonight; you know I can't resist you!" She went to kiss me but I heard Melina open the bedroom door. I gently pushed her away; she sighed and told me the vital information she needed. "Remember.." She said as I opened the front door, "Remember to get the money! And then when she's trapped in you're web, you make her dump you!" I sighed, as I shut the door slowly on her. **

"**John?" Melina asked as she walked down the stairs. **

"**Yep?" I yelled as I walked out of the kitchen, "I'm here!" She gracefully walked around the corner of the stairs. She looked gorgeous. **

"**What do you think?" She asked cautiously, she twirled on the spot slowly. **

"… **Wow…" She had a glisten in her eye as she smiled sweetly. She looked absolutely breathe taking, she was wearing a pair of black long leggings and the long red top she was wearing earlier. "You look great!" I said stupidly. "Even better then great…" I droned on. She walked over, and kissed my stupid lips. I could tell she was happy that I liked it.**

"**Thanks…" She whispered and then she strolled back to the bottom of the stairs. **

"**Oh, the cake's ready!" I mumbled as she began walking back up the stairs.**

"**Good…" I slowly walked back into the kitchen as I tried to catch my breath.**

**Jillian's Mum's House**

**Jillian**

"**Hi Mum, how are you?" I said as I stood at her doorstep, she hugged me.**

"**I'm well, how about you love?" She answered, as I shut the door behind me.**

"**I'm content!" I beamed, as we walked into the living room. **

"**Why what's happened now?" She asked curiously as she sat me down beside her. "Oh, am I going to be a grandmother?" She asked full of excitement. I shook my head, she looked away in disappointment. **

"**But, I'm getting offered a new contract by Smackdown, if Stephanie doesn't raise my contract! And the new contract is way more than RAW's!" We both started jumping around in excitement. "So where's Dad then?" I asked curiously as his car wasn't parked outside as we slowed down our jumping. **

"**Oh, he's at work love. He's going to be back in an hour. Stay for tea love…" **

"**Oh I don't know…" I went onto to say. **_**Sliced Bread**_** started playing; I pulled my mobile out from my back pocket. "Oh, I need to get this!" I said as I answered my phone. My Mum left the room.**

"**Hi Jill, we still on for tonight?" Curt asked after he cleared his throat. **

"**Oh, erm… You know what I can't make it. I'm visiting my parents tonight, and I rarely get to see them." He sighed in sadness. "But you should go still; I know that you really wanted to go…" **

"**Oh ok thanks Jill…" He hung up. I dialled the Big Show's number into my phone, he answered straight away. **

"**Hi, Jillian what do want now?" He asked curiously.**

"**Well, I need to ask you a favour…" I smiled….**

**Later That Afternoon**

**The Hospital**

**CM Punk**

**I walked over to the reception, and handed in the slip saying that I'm here to see Kelly. "Okay, erm do you know you're way around?" He asked me.**

"**Oh yeah, I've been here loads." I joked, he laughed along as I walked away, Kelly had never moved whilst in here, so I knew exactly where she was. I slowly opened the Ward's closed doors and peaked round to see her asleep. I walked over to her quietly, she looked adorable. Kim was rearranging the flowers on someone else's bedside table. She waved to me. I nodded as I carefully sat down beside Kelly on the chair. I was scoping the room when I noticed a note on Kelly's bedside table. **

**Punk.... **

**I dropped by but Kelly was asleep; I didn't want to disturb her. I didn't really want to come it was the fact that I knew you would be here. I know this going to be a shock but Kelly's been having an affair, right under you're nose... I came to visit today, but I walked in when Kelly was having an intense moment with another man. I didn't want to tell you this way, but Kelly left me with no other choice... She blackmailed me into not telling you as John threatened me. She wants me to stay away but I wanted to apologise to her in person, but the muscular man attempted to get me so I wouldn't tell, he's still looking for me... Kelly made him and he happily wanted to. So I can't be seen as I'm in no physical state. I hope you will be okay... ring me if you want any help. **

**James. **

**X**

**I put the letter back inside the envelope. I stood up as I looked at the envelope. I began walking to the door, but Kelly stirred. I turned around to see her still fast asleep, but just as I went to leave again two people barged in the Ward doors....**

**Jeff and Maria's House**

**Maria**

"**So you ready for our house party tonight?" Jeff asked as he sat beside me at the dining table, I logged off my laptop. **

"**You bet, I know what I'm going to wear and everything!" I beamed; I was so excited for tonight, our first house party! "Oh, that reminds me. I need to go and do my hair!" I said as I shut my laptop and walked past Jeff.**

"**You've got ages!" He begged as he pulled me back. "You've got two hours!" He laughed as I sat on the table. He kissed my hand tenderly. **

"**Yeah, but I have to make the food and everything..." He sighed.**

"**Oh ok..." He let me go, I quickly walked upstairs. **

**The Hospital Ward**

**Mickie **

**I ran in beside John. I stopped as I saw everyone else on the Ward looking this way. John went over to Punk, the noise we made must have woken up Kelly, because she suddenly sat up in her bed. "Punk.... John.... Mickie...?" She mumbled. I smiled as she looked in confusion. I walked over to John and Punk who were having a discussion.**

"**Oh god, I've been looking for you, phew!" He said as he struggled for breath. "Where have you been?" John asked anxiously.**

"**Here, I've been here!" Punk said as he pushed past John. Punk turned back around to face me. "And where's he been? Eh? What's he been up to?" Punk said harshly.**

"**With me..." I said confused. **

"**Punk, oh you should have woken me..." Kelly said as she went to put her arms around him. He stepped back.**

"**Then what's this?" He said as he threw the envelope and letter towards Kelly's feet. She picked it up. **

"**Why what is it?" I walked over to Kelly who was opening the letter addressed to Punk.**

"**Oh... my... god...." Kelly cried. "No Punk, it's not the truth..." Kelly pleaded. I took the envelope from Kelly and began reading it. **

"**If it's not the truth, then would you two mind explaining it?" Punk said passionately. **

"**I can tell you Punk...." I whispered. "I know their telling the truth."**

"**Go on then..." Punk said as Kelly stood beside John. "Tell me!"**

"**I'm begging you Punk... don't do this to Kelly. There's nothing going on between us, we're just friends..." John said loudly.**

"**John please, just don't..." I pulled Punk to one side. "Look, if I can believe them, I know you can..." He looked down and sighed. "I know there's nothing saying they didn't but you should believe them, Kelly's had a shit life. She needs you..." I whispered. "And you need her..." Punk stood there considering what I'd said when he finally broke the silence. **

"**Thanks Mickie... I've been selfish and stupid haven't I?" I shook my head and laughed. He walked over to Kelly and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry for doubting you Kelly..." **

"**It's okay Punk..."**

"**And I'm sorry for doubting you too John!" He said as he smiled in sorrow to John and me. **

"**Nah, its okay mate!" He said as he placed his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder. Suddenly Kelly stumbled to the ground but Punk managed to prevent her fall. He carried her over to her bed. We all crowded round her, and then Emily came running into the Ward. **

"**Move please.." She said as she pushed through and leaned Kelly back on the bed.**

"**What happened?" I asked worriedly, she fell so drastically and no one even could see it coming. **

"**She'll be fine; she's just down on fluids." She explained as Kelly finally came back around. She inserted a new tube into Kelly's arm; she coughed violently before she started mumbling again.**

"**What... what happened?" She said a bit slurred.**

"**You just blacked out that's all nothing major. And by the looks of things you're still okay to go home..." Emily said as she smiled sweetly. **

"**Thanks Emily..." Kelly beamed as she walked out of the room. I sat down beside her.**

"**That's great maybe if you're better you can come tonight..." I said with excitement, "Oh, it'll be a right laugh...." I joked. John signalled me to shut up.**

"**Come on Mickie, you got to get ready and Kelly needs her sleep." John said with a concerned look in his eye. I stood up disappointed. I winked to Kelly.**

"**Love you lots..." I sang, Kelly looked up and smiled.**

"**...More than jelly tots!" Kelly beamed; I placed my hands around her and squeezed her tight.**

"**...And Vodka shots!" We sang in harmony. I let Kelly go from the hold I had her in.**

"**Hey, come on..." John said as I moved aside. He hugged her tightly. "Get some rest that's all that matters." She nodded like a dog. We waved goodbye as we headed out of the Ward door. **

**Michelle and Batista's Apartment**

**Michelle**

"**No, now move!" I yelled as I pushed past him and then threw my clothes into my silver suitcase. I began searching through the bedside draws. **

"**You don't understand...." He pleaded as I threw more of my objects into the case, I walked over to the vanity and then sharply turned to look at him.**

"**Don't understand what? That you lied and were messing about behind my back!" I bellowed across the messy room that once used to be ours. "You could have told me Dave!" I said as I zipped up my suitcase. "You could have told me, instead of this!" I howled at him, "This way hurts Dave; you of all people should be able to understand that, do you know what it feels like?" I asked him as I pulled the suitcase off the bed. "Well, it makes me feel like shit, like I'm nothing to you. Like I was just some pawn in you're stupid game!" He tried to walk over to me but I motioned him to stop. "Don't bother looks like you've won Dave!" I cried as I walked to the hallway. **

"**Wait Michelle, don't I wanted to tell you but I couldn't I didn't want to hurt you!" He tried to persuade me, but I just turned away. "Please...." He grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.**

"**I thought I would be with you forever Dave, I thought I belonged in you're arms...." I pulled away and began trailing my suitcase to the front door. He sprinted past me and stood in front of ****his**** apartment door. "Please...." I begged him to let me past. I sighed as I stood waiting annoyed.**

"**Hear me out first!" He pleaded but I shook my head. He finally stepped out of the way as I walked out into the hallway. His apartment was located on the second floor so I had to drag it down a flight of stairs. "Let me help!" He tried to get hold of the handle but I looked up in confusion. He realised and stepped back; I picked up my suitcase sharply and speedily walked down the stairs. I reached the bottom and turned back to catch one last glance at Dave, he was stood gazing towards me; I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.**

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

**I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my bed; I glanced around the room, when the clock caught my eye. "What?" I mumbled as I climbed out from under my bed sheets, the clock's hands were on three o'clock. "Oh my god, how could I have over slept this late?" I said confusingly, I walked into my en suite bathroom, and headed for the sink. I looked in my chrome mirror and began taking my makeup off. "That's weird..." I muttered to my self as I saw my makeup bag upside down with all its contents scattered around it. I placed the cotton bud on the side and began picking up my makeup and zipped up my bag and put it bag beside the sink. "Funny..." I picked up the bud again and began wiping my eyes. Just as I dropped it down the toilet the house phone began ringing. I quickly ran over my bed and grabbed the house phone. "Hello..." I said as I answered out of breathe. **

"**Hi Maryse is that you?" Maria asked politely. **

"**Yep, what's up?" I asked, as I looked out of my bedroom window. **

"**Well, I was just checking that you're still okay to come over tonight..." Maria laughed.**

"**.... oh yeah... yep I'm still okay... erm what time again though?" I lied, I'd completely forgotten, I can't believe I'd forgotten.**

"**Oh, seven..."**

"**Okay, no problem..." I said awkwardly. "Didn't you think I'd remember or something?" I joked.**

"**Nah, I'd just not seen you all morning or afternoon, and you're curtains were closed..."**

"**Oh, slept in a bit too late, and then just couldn't be bothered to open curtains..." I joked... **

"**What and not bothered to get dressed too?" She laughed, **

"**Huh, what?" I asked confused. I looked down to outside, Maria was stood waving. I waved back embarrassed, she just carried on laughing. "Oh, is it usual for you to watch me, whilst on the phone to me?" I laughed along.**

"**Nah, I've just got back from my jog..." I shook my head.**

"**Anyway, I got to get ready haven't I?" Maria nodded.**

"**Okay, talk later love... bye..." She hung up as I watched her put her phone in her bag pocket she jogged across the road to her house, turned back and waved. I smiled and then walked to the landing. I heard the mail been posted, so I quickly made my way down stairs... **

**Outside John and Melina's House**

**Jillian**

**I immediately turned the radio off as I parked up outside, I looked towards John's house and watched as they walked down their garden path together holding hands, he twirled her around a couple of times before open the door to his car and they pulled off the drive, I quickly turned away, just in case she noticed me. "Ready?" **

"**You bet...." Big Show laughed, I smiled in satisfaction as I was finally going to get my hands on what I deserved. "Let's go..." Show said as he placed his glasses on his face. I locked my car, and slowly opened the front gate. The street lamps were on but it wasn't too dark, there were a few people on the street but not many houses meaning this mission could happen. We hustled to the front door, I swiftly picked up the 'Welcome' mat but the key wasn't there. **

"**What... where is it?" I mumbled confused. I began to panic, "Why hasn't he put the key under here?" Suddenly Show tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to an open window. "No... I can't fit through there!" He looked at me for ages; finally I gave in and sighed as he picked my up. I'd just got through when my foot got caught on the sink when I was climbing over, I tumbled to the floor. **

"**You okay?" He asked worriedly as he peaked through the window. I quickly get back up and smiled sweetly.**

"**Yeah..." I said as I opened the door from the inside. **

"**Okay, so where is it?" Show asked as he barged into the room. **

"**Don't trash anything, and it's up in her bedroom." I explained as we swiftly ran up the stairs, I opened her door to see all of her clothes scattered on the bed and then her bedside table caught my eye. "Keep a look out!" I yelled as I rummaged around in her top draw... "Aha I got it!" I yelled him over with excitement and I started jumping around. **

"**Is this it?" He asked confused, as he yanked it out of my hand... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Morrison's House**

**Jillian**

"**Yep, this is what we're here for..." I laughed as I pulled it out of his hands. "It's a cheque that her father gave her when she was younger..." Big Show looked puzzled as I tried to explain, I sighed in annoyance. "A cheque that she could use any time if she was ever in debt..." I laughed sarcastically. "A cheque worth over £100.000...." Show's mouth dropped.**

"**Why'd he give it to her then?" He said smugly as he questioned me, I just shrugged, "I mean that much did he die or something?" **

"**I think so, Morrison was attempting to explain to me, but you know... do I look like I care?" He sniggered. "Anyway we need to get out of here, I'm needed elsewhere..." We began walking down the spiral stairs.**

"**So.... what do you need it for?" He asked as he took it out of my hands... I turned to look at him, I sighed irritated. **

"**Well, what do you think? I mean come on, who couldn't do with a....HUNDRED THOUSAND?" He looked down, and handed me the cheque back. "Yeah, that's what a thought..." He laughed strangely. "What?" I demanded.**

"**Nothing, it's just why did you go to all of this trouble when Morrison could have just got it himself?" He snorted, as I locked the front door. I turned and glared at him, "What?" **

"**I'm not going to let that Muppet try and attempt to find it, I mean if he can't even bake a cake then what makes you think he's capable of much else?" I laughed noisily. "And who says I'm going to tell him I found it? I mean if you think about it, I give you 10%, I get more of a cut without him snooping around my business...." **

"**So you're using him?" We sat back inside the car. I shook my head in denial.**

"**Of course not, I love the man to bits, but you know what he doesn't know won't kill him..." Show laughed along this time. **

"**So when do I get my cut?" He asked boldly.**

"**As soon as I cash this baby," I said as I kissed the cheque. He pulled away from the roadside; I turned the radio on as we headed down the hill. I smiled with a self-satisfied look; I knew my work here was done....**

**The Ward**

**Kelly**

"**You should see the house... you'll love it...." Punk droned on, as Emily placed me into the wheelchair. She giggled as I rolled my eyes.**

"**I bet you can't wait to sleep in your own bed again..." Emily smiled as she wheeled me over to Punk. "And be in the loving arms, of this hunk! Eh?" She laughed.**

"**You bet..." I joked, "I bet you're going to miss all of my visitors..." **

"**Too right, but I'm still going to miss you, get better soon." She smiled as she hugged me.**

"**I will... and thanks..." I said as Punk rolled me out of the Ward, I waved to Kim who was stood behind the reception. There was silence in the air as he wheeled me over to the lift, we we're stood waiting so I tried to break it. "So... do you like the house then?" I asked as I turned around to look at him. **

"**You bet, it's even got its own pool..." He beamed, the lift's doors opened. He wheeled me inside; I quickly pressed the 'ground floor' button before he could. I giggled. **

"**Well, that's good because then I can lose some extra pounds..." I said as I looked at my waist.**

"**Come on Kelly, you're already as thin as a stick. What possibly makes you think you need to lose anymore, are you sure you eat right?" He asked concernedly. I nodded as he knelt beside me.**

"**Are you sure?" He repeated. I nodded again, he began feeling my stomach when all of a suddenly he began tickling me. **

"**No Punk please..." I begged with laughter. "No..." I pleaded. He was just knelt chuckling at me. The doors opened, Punk quickly shot up as people were stood staring, and I smiled as they walked past looking down at us. "See, that's what you get for tickling me..." I joked.**

"**Yeah you wish..." Punk whispered in my ear as he lifted me into the car. He walked round to the boot and opened it. "You know I don't get embarrassed easily... and that was just pathetic..." He boasted as he closed the boot.**

"**Yeah right..." I said as he sat beside me and turned the keys. "You were totally embarrassed; I mean you know I know you!" I laughed as he reversed out of the car park space. **

"**Anyway you'll never guess who's at home waiting for you!" Punk whispered.**

"**Oh my god, is she really?" I grinned, "Sugar, Aww Punk thanks..." I leaned over and kissed Punk.**

"**It was nothing really..." He smiled.**

"**...So what do you think I should wear for this event tonight?" I asked sweetly, as he turned and looked. **

"**Are you sure you ready for this, I mean are you sure you don't want any rest?" He asked calmly. I shook my head. "It's only a BBQ, so you don't have to look flash..." **

"**Yeah but if I don't make an impression, then everyone else will and I'll look like a right weirdo, but if I do odds on everyone else wont bother." I sighed, "So either way I won't win..." I said disappointed.**

"**Babe, no matter what you wear... you always look great." Punk tried to boast my confidence. I smiled at his efforts.**

"**How can I look good with this massive bandage wrapped around my stomach? I mean it just makes everything I wear look a right state."**

"**Nah it doesn't and don't worry about. I mean you've just come out of Hospital for Christ sake Kelly, of course you're going to look a bit unwell."**

"**I guess..." I said as he climbed out of the car. I looked up towards the house. It looked amazing. It was massive, and looked so fabulous that it could never be mine. Punk opened the car door whilst I was still staring at OUR new home. **

"**Oh, you like it then?" Punk laughed as he looked towards the house. He carefully picked me up and carried me up the steps towards the front gate. **

"**Wow, Punk..." I said I was still totally taken by the house, that I could only manage a few words. **

"**Well, it's nothing much..." He joked, "Just until we find somewhere better..." He laughed. He placed me on the wall whilst he opened the front door; he jogged back over and placed me back in his arms. We reach the top of the stairs and headed through the door. **

**Mickie's House**

**It was a long journey home from the Hospital, but I suppose it was worth it. Seen as I'd do anything for John, as he means the world to me, he hadn't spoken much since we got back in the car. "John is everything okay? I mean you're awfully quiet..." I asked politely. **

"**Yeah, everything's okay..." He said whilst concentrating on the road. He switched the radio on and put it on low volume, but all the time kept his eyes fixed on what was in front.**

"**John...I know you and I know that something's wrong...." I turned to face him whilst sat in the passenger's seat. "You still have feelings for her..." I uttered. **

"**No..." John said sharply as he turned to look as he pulled up at a red light, "Of course not, it's just that I used to and it's hard, you know..." **

"**I understand John, but you got to let her go. And I'm not stopping you from been friends with her, hey be best friends with her for all I care..." I laughed, "As long as that's all it will ever be..." I changed my tone drastically. The traffic light changed from red to green, and he continued to focus on the road ahead.**

"**I know, and don't worry; I still want to spend my life with you. I love you, not Kelly and not anyone else." He smiled, and took my hand which was resting on my lap and kissed it. **

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

**I quickly picked up my pace as I ran over to the front door, and quickly grabbed the mail. There was only one, funnily, it was a parcel with an envelope taped on top. I quickly picked it up and walked into the kitchen and began to open it. It was a hand written note, the hand writing looked familiar, like I'd seen it somewhere before. I pulled it out of the envelope and began reading it. **

**Maryse**

**You really think you'd gotten away that easy... After the embarrassment you put me through in front of my neighbours and I'm seeing someone too, shame on you.... ha ha.... Oh you owe me big time and you can start by reading the instructions which are located in the parcel, which has inside everything you need. What if you refuse, ah, well I might accidently let it slip to everyone at work, what a ruthless little tart you are! And not to mention 'mummy and daddy...' and after that I'll pay you a little visit, with some 'friends' and show you that you shouldn't have messed with me....**

**Good luck, ha you wish..... **

**Zack......**

**I placed the letter down in total shock, I felt so numb like I was alone and no one else even cared the slightest. I sat looking towards the parcel for several minutes when I decided to open it. I carefully unveiled the package underneath the wrapping, it was a box. I stared confused, "Why had he sent me a box?" Various thoughts were going through me head, I mean why and then it dawned on me. I need to open the box; I let out a weak laugh. I took the lid off the box and tipped out its contents. Their was another sheet of paper and some other items, a pen, some chocolates and... "Oh my god". I held up some a piece of wire. "What's this for?" I yelled as I was totally confused. I quickly began reading the letter as I'd already had enough. **

**Here's you're instructions,**

**First: Get Randy drunk at the party tonight. As he owes me big time, and I'm not waiting, for the so called 'legend killer' to come up with the paying date. Show him that you know how to have a good time, and get close enough so that he thinks you're hitting on him, and then take his wallet. Now I bet you're wondering where his wallet's going to be, well my answer is that's for you to find out. Secondly after you've completed that I'm going to ask you to keep a dairy so I know what you were up too and where you are each day, which you will mail me, daily. And to make sure you are where you say you are. I want you to wear this wire everyday, no buts. Just wear it. Oh and you may want to wear some decent underwear, because I know that's what you're hoping..... Zack....**

**Maria's and Jeff's House**

**Maria**

"**Hi..." I shouted with excitement as Brie and Nikki turned up on my doorstep. I kissed them both on the cheeks as I greeted them. "Great, you're the first guests..." I said as I let them in and shut the door behind them.**

"**Oh, is that bad?" Brie asked sweetly. **

"**Of course not, I was actually thinking that no one was actually going to turn up." I said as I looked down.**

"**Well, we would never let you down..." Nikki said awkwardly. I smiled as we walked into the kitchen. **

"**Right, I know I said that I would cook. But you know... me cooking? Not such a good idea. So I decided to let Jeff do the honours." We all laughed together. Jeff was stood at the oven, cooking my favourite dish. **

"**Um, smells good..." Nikki laughed.**

"**Yeah too right, so what we having?" Brie asked curiously, as she tried to peak over Jeff's shoulder.**

"**Nothing special, just lasagne...." I said embarrassingly.**

"**Oh my god no way, it's our favourite..." They both said together. **

"**Really?" I asked back and they both nodded. "Good, anyway there's drinks out in the outside fridge and we will be eating in about an hour, I think anyway." I laughed as we walked outside. I pointed towards the fridge. "Help yourself!" I said as I heard the doorbell go, I quickly and swiftly walked towards it. "Hey!" I said as I warmly greeted... "Randy?" I asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I said in slight disgust. "You're on RAW; we can't visit each other unless dating..."**

"**Yeah but we once did babe, and well I was invited to the other bash, but you know this one sounded cooler..." He assumed he was allowed in and strolled through into the back garden where Nikki and Bella were dancing. I just shook my head and walked into the red hot kitchen, I thought Jeff was working too hard so I poured him some water. **

"**Here you go babe..." I said sweetly as I passed Jeff the glass. "You should take a break, let me take over..." I laughed as I opened the oven. "Umm, smells good..." I said as I closed the boiled hot oven. Jeff was stood looking at me. "What?" **

"**Nothing, did anyone ever tell you how hot you are?" Jeff said as he walked over and kissed me. **

"**Oh my god!" I bellowed as I pointed out of the window to Nikki and Brie. **

"**What?" Jeff asked in total confusion. **

"**Look, Brie and Nikki are dancing with Randy!" We both laughed. The doorbell rang again. I immediately ran over to the door, and opened it slowly. "Hello..." I said loudly as the guests appeared from behind the door.**

"**Hi!" Michelle smiled as she walked in carry some Red Wine. "This is for you, from me..." She said as she handed me it over. **

"**Aww, you didn't have too..." I said softly, "But thanks anyway..." I said as I hugged her, "Head outside and here take this with you, so you can put it in fridge..." She obeyed and headed out into the garden. **

"**Maria!!!" Jeff shouted as he came running to the front door, "Do me a favour, run this out to the rubbish..." I nodded as he handed me a black bin liner. I shut the door after me as I strolled over to the bin; I caught Maryse at the window in her bedroom, so I waved frantically. **

"**MARYSE!!!" I bellowed, she looked down towards me and waved back. I motioned to my hand and pointed to my watch. She nodded and moved away. I stood waiting on the lawn when she finally emerged from her house. Edge and Big Show had just appeared and I let them in as they went and greeted Jeff. **

"**Hey, what's for tea then?" Maryse asked cheekily. I smiled as we walked inside.**

"**Lasagne... is that okay?" I replied.**

"**Yep, great..." She said as we headed for the back garden. "Is Jeff cooking it then?" She asked as I handed her a Smirnoff Ice, whilst she gazed through the window. **

"**Yep, me cooking? You got to be kidding me.... I'd poison you all..." **

"**Ha, ha. So who else is coming then?" **

"**Carlito and Primo and ECW GM, Tiffany." I said as I helped my self to the Doritos placed on the table.**

"**Tiffany? Why?" Maryse asked as if I said something ridiculous. I nodded.**

"**Well, she's nice and she doesn't get invited places often. So I thought...."**

"**Well, hopefully she's a good partier." Maryse laughed as she walked over to Brie and Nikki, I smiled as I headed back inside.**

**Mickie's House**

**Mickie**

**(Doorbell)**

"**Coming..." I yelled as I quickly put on my last layer of Mascara, I swiftly walked over to the door. **

"**Hey," John bellowed as I opened the door, he looked at me and laughed as I stood there gasping for air. "Want me to come back later?" He joked.**

"**Ha, ha... Hilarious, look I just need five more minutes, wait in the room please..." I explained as I ran back into my bedroom, I opened my closet and pulled out my favourite shoes, which match my black dress and began straightening my hair, when John barged in. "Do you mind?" I asked startled. **

"**Sorry, it's just if we don't go soon, we'll hit traffic. And it takes twenty minutes to get there...!" He told me, as he pointed towards outside, to the main road. **

"**Okay, okay. Don't worry, I've done now anyway let me just grab my bag. You get the car ready..." I said as I ran over to my bedside table, John had already left the room as I heard the front door slam; I quickly began searching through my bags. "No, no oh my god where is it?" I asked myself, "Ah, here it is..." I said as I pulled out my black and silver bag, I placed my phone and purse inside along with my newest lipstick. And quickly headed out of the door, I turned and locked it before running to John's car. "Phew..." I whispered as I slouched back in John's car.**

"**Ready? Good, now put your seat belt on..." He told me as I began fastening it, he pulled away. **

**Kelly and Punk's House**

"**Which shirt babe?" Punk asked as he walked over holding one white and one black shirt. **

"**Erm," I said as I checked both out, "Has to be the white one..." I laughed as he pulled it off of the coat hanger. "Do I look okay?" I asked cautiously as I looked in the mirror.**

"**Of course you do..." He answered as he hugged my tightly, "You look stunning..." **

"**Thanks," I smiled as I looked down at my short white dress, the bandage was really noticeable, and I looked overweight with it wrapped around the stomach. It made me feel unsure of myself. "Well, at least we'll match...!" I joked as I pointed to my dress and Punk's shirt as I tried to reassure myself.**

"**Too right there, so are you sure you're up to this?"**

"**It's a BBQ, I'm fine if not we'll come home early, I promise." He nodded, as we headed out of the house. We began walking down the steps, when I asked Punk, "Who's going then?"**

**He twirled me and my dress fluttered, "No one really, just, you, me, Melina, John, Dave, Ashley, Matt, Steph and Hunter, and Beth, Santino, Shawn and Rebecca, and erm. I don't know about anyone else." He joked.**

"**...'No one really'....?" I mimicked him. He laughed as he opened the passenger's door, and I sat down. I turned the radio on, and began humming to it. It was **_**James Morrison – Please Don't Stop The Rain. **_**Just as Punk opened the door, his phone began ringing. He sighed as he pulled it out of his back pocket.**

"**Hey, what do you want Morrison?" He asked as he answered his phone. "Yeah we told you we were coming..." He replied, "Okay no problem, we'll be there in twenty..." He said as he shut his phone.**

"**I did tell her, we were coming you know..." **

"**I know, it's Morrison he's totally clueless, well if he spent a little more attention to her inside of always been away. He doesn't know anything because he's always out with her....!" Punk scoffed.**

"**Her? Who's that?" I asked intrigued. **

"**Jillian, there always going to Gym, and catching movies..." He replied as he began the car. I turned away, and looked out of the window. Oh my god, he promised me he wouldn't do this, he said he would be faithful and not hurt her again. Now, she's going to blame it on me, for telling her to forgive him. I got to tell him I know, or else this relationship is going to kill Melina.....**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Melina and John's BBQ House Party**

**Melina**

"**Anyone want another burger?" Morrison yelled as he pointed towards the BBQ. I shook my head sweetly as I felt like I was going to burst; he repeated his words again whilst searching the garden, but louder. "Anyone want another burger!?" He bellowed so loud that everyone stopped to look. There was silence for a while.**

"**Erm, I'll have it...!" Beth shouted greedily as she walked over to Morrison and accepted the burger and headed back over to Santino. Everyone carried on, so I continued to talk to Kelly.**

"**So, is everything going smoothly?" Morrison asked me as he walked over and kissed my forehead, Kelly sharply got up and caught eyes with Morrison and walked over to Punk who was sat with Ash and Matt.**

"**You bet! It looks like everyone's enjoying themselves..." I pointed out as we scanned the garden. Punk and Kelly were sat on the grass laughing with Ashley and Matt about a load of random rubbish whilst Beth and Santino were play wrestling with one another. "Thanks babe..." I whispered into Morrison's ear and then kissed his cheek. I then walked over to Mickie who'd just come out after helping herself to another drink. **

"**Hey Melina, got you one too...!" She shouted as I reached her, she handed me a glass of wine. **

"**Aww thanks, so you enjoying yourself?" I asked her curiously as we sat beside Kelly, Punk, Ash and Matt. She nodded sweetly.**

"**Yeah oh my god, you do know how to throw a good party don't you?" We both laughed quietly amongst ourselves. "Have you seen John by the way?" Her tone changed as she asked anxiously, I began searching the garden again.**

"**Erm, oh yeah! He headed inside to check the score, with Hunter. Why?" I said as I remembered, she just shrugged. "Oh my god, don't you think Rebecca is beautiful? I mean she's gorgeous...!" I said as I smiled and tried to change the topic, so I pointed towards her and Shawn who were sat at the out door table with Steph. Mickie nodded like a dog.**

"**Yeah, she's beautiful.... and so lucky...!" **

"**Why??" I asked curiously as I looked towards Morrison who was back at the BBQ.**

"**Well, she's got Shawn. He's such a great guy and he's good looking for his age!!" Mickie giggled. **

"**Ha ha, you've got John, Mickie I mean you're the lucky one... but I'm happy...!" **

"**Good, catch you later. Toilet...!" She laughed as she placed her drink on the patio and walked inside. I watched her walk inside and looked over to Morrison again.**

"**Hey," Kelly bellowed as she slowly sat beside me. "Oh my god, you've got the guy, so why you still checking him out?" She laughed as I carried on looking towards him. I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kelly confusedly. **

"**Huh, what are you on about?" I asked as I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, I looked back towards him.**

"**STOP IT!" She barked, and everyone suddenly turned around, including Morrison. I felt a rush of embarrassment, so I quickly shot up and pulled Kelly inside. I reached the back door and began walking to the kitchen. "What's up?" Kelly asked as she followed me into the kitchen. She closed the door behind so I slowly walked over and leant the kitchen counter, and let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" She asked calmly. I looked up and then looked to outside.**

"**... it's... it's.... Dave....!" I blurted out but Kelly just stood staring in utter confusion. **

"**What's Dave?" She asked as she walked over to me, and placed her arm over my shoulder.**

"**He's got feelings for me..." I whispered as I looked towards Morrison, who was sat beside Punk and Hunter joking and laughing. "And im so confused..!" I whispered as I crouched down, Kelly remained silent and stood looking down towards me. "I love Morrison, and... I can't believe I'm saying this but... I have feelings towards Dave too.... but...."**

"**But what Melina?" Kelly asked as she walked over to the door. "Melina you need to sort yourself out, I mean look at you I'm concerned for you! Should I call this whole party off?" Kelly asked as she stood there concerned for my health. I just shook my head and stood up.**

"**No, no way. I'll just head to the bathroom and we can get this party started!!" I joked as I tried to make by way upstairs, but Kelly blocked the door. **

"**Are you sure?" She asked for the final time, I just nodded and slowly opened the door.**

**Maria and Jeff's House Party**

**Michelle**

_**- Number 1 By Tinchy Stryder and N-Dubz **_**– began playing as I continued to gaze towards the floor, I began humming when Maria came and sat beside me, and tapped my shoulder. "What?" I asked a bit peeved off, she withdrew herself and remained silent. "Look, I'm sorry I'm hungry...!" I lied as I tried to make up an excuse as I was still thinking of Dave, she laughed as I continued to look at the floor.**

"**Good, you can help me set the table... if you want?" She asked sweetly, I looked up and smiled.**

"**So what do you want me to do?" I winked as she stood up. **

"**Come on, dinner's nearly ready. So we better get a move on!!!" She laughed as she pulled me into the dinning room. "Right you do the cutlery and I'll go and check if Jeff's nearly done..." She smiled as she skipped out of the room, her feet barely making any sound at all as she headed for the kitchen along her wooden panelling. I walked over to the cupboard and began searching for the glasses, when someone outside caught me eye. I walked over to the window to get a closer look. I saw Nikki and Brie Bella dancing... with Randy!**

"**Randy, what's he doing here?!" I said in confusion.**

"**...That was my reaction too...." I heard a voice from behind me mumble. I turned around in shock, to see Maryse stood holding the dinner plates. She confidently walked over to the table and began setting the plates on the dinner mats. I stood there in silence, she kept looking towards me and back towards the table, "You're awfully quiet...." She laughed as she tried to joke, she tried to look but she sharply turned away again when she saw me looking. **

"**So you two ready for dinner then?!" Maria said as she came into the room carrying the Lasagne in both hands, she gently came to a halt as she stood looking from me to Maryse, as we were stood in silence. She coughed as she didn't skip but walked over to the table where she placed the Lasagne in the middle. "...Ha. You didn't do the glasses...!" She joked, until she turned to see that I still hand the glasses in my hands. "Oh, here let me...." She smiled as she took the glasses from me and began setting them out. Maryse continued to look at me, I stood there in awkwardness. **

"**WHAT?!" I finally bellowed as I yelled towards Maryse, who hesitated to reply.**

"**Michelle, are you sure you're okay?" Maria asked as she slowly walked over to me, as she went to place her hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off violently.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. It's her, why is she looking at me?!" I said agitated as I leant against the window. "I mean, is there something wrong?" **

"**Ha, so there's a law against looking? God you need help!" Maryse muttered as she left the room.**

"**Hey Maryse!" Maria called after her. "Go see if Jeff needs any help!" Maria smiled as Maryse nodded; she then turned to look at me. "Michelle, are you sure you're okay?" She asked me again, but this time a bit more concerned.**

"**Yeah, everything's fine...." I said, I walked over to my place at the table when Maryse walked in. Maria caught me looking at her.**

"**So what you guys doing over the weekend?" She asked as she tried to be civil and make me and Maryse talk. **

"**...Sorry Maria, I got to go!" I explained as I grabbed my coat and rushed out of the room, and out onto the front lawn. I turned around to face the house, shook my head and then began walking down the street. My face began burning as the tears streamed down my face, as a million and one thoughts were going through my head, why did he do it? I just couldn't get him out of my head. Why do I still love him? After everything he's done???? **

**Melina's and John's House Party**

**Morrison**

"**I can't believe you at times, do you know that?" Kelly droned on in my ear. **

"**What are you complaining about now? The food?" I said sarcastically as I shut the BBQ, "Can't you ever just be happy?" I whispered as I leant towards her. **

"**Well, can't you?" She said as she looked away towards Melina, I stood there in silence. "I know John; I know what you've been doing! After everything you did, I still believed in you and I thought I did the right thing, but obviously I was wrong. I can't even consider the fact that you would do anything like that to her!!" Kelly said as she pointed towards me. Everyone else had begun walking inside as there was another shower of rain coming so I needed to clear up all of this before it began raining. "Look, can we discuss this some other time, I mean I got a lot of work to do?" **

"**Yeah, sure, when are you free? Or more like when are you not visiting Jillian?" She yelled. "Tell Melina, or I will!!!" She said as she gave me the ultimatum, she started walking inside when I quickly grabbed her arm. **

"**I'll tell her...." **

"**Good," She whispered as we both headed inside. As she opened the back door a loud scream came from the living room, we quickly ran inside. "What's happening?" I asked as I saw everyone crowded round the TV. **

"**How on earth did he break free?" Ash cried as Rebecca hugged her, "Now he's on the loose and he could hurt one of you lot again....!" I turned towards Kelly who looked pasty white, Punk came running over to her and placed his arms around her. **

"**Don't worry, everything's fine. No harms going to come to you....!" Punk said as he tried to reassure her.**

"**Here, let me help you sit her down. She doesn't look very well..." I said as I helped Punk sit Kelly down on the sofa. Ash came over and knelt beside us; she rested her head on Kelly's knee and remained silent. **

"**John...." Melina called, as she walked into the kitchen. I quickly followed. "Maybe everyone should stay the night... you know just in case..." I nodded in agreement. "Thanks, for everything by the way.... it means a lot to me!" I smiled as we walked back into the room and joined everyone who was watching the News. **

"**Ash, are you sure you're okay?" I overheard Matt and Ashley talking amongst them selves. She nodded. **

"**Look, I think me and Rebecca should head home, it's getting late." Shawn said as he and Rebecca stood up. I looked towards Melina, who nodded. **

"**Look." I said as I stood up, "Me and Melina think you should all stay the night, I mean after everything, we think it would be the safest option. And in the morning we'll head over to police station." I suggested, as Melina stood beside me, I put my arm around her as everyone began mumbling and muttered. **

"**Thanks," Hunter said as everyone turned quiet.**

"**Yeah, it's kind of you." Mickie said as she smiled. I pulled Melina gently out of the room, and we began walking upstairs. **

"**Come on; let's get some quilts and pillows. Well that's if we have enough!" I laughed as we reached the top of the landing. Melina came to halt beside me. I turned to look at her. "What?" **

"**Do you think they'll find him?" She whispered, as she began shaking, "Because after everything, I don't know..." She said as she brought her hands to her face, I pulled them away.**

"**Of course they will, like Punk said earlier, 'know harms going to come to any of you.' You'll be fine, trust me." I smiled, as we continued to walk across the landing. I opened the closet and began passing some pillows to Melina, she threw them down the stairs, as I passed her enough for everyone. **

"**Do you know where spare quilts are?" She asked, I nodded as I pointed over to our bedroom. "Thanks, I'll get them." **

"**Okay, just need to get something else." I said as I walked into the spare bedroom, I began searching through the set of draws. "Damn, where is it?" I whispered as I searched underneath the contents of the draws, "Phew..." I sighed in relief. It was Melina's birthday in a couple of weeks, when we visit Greece I want to propose to her, I held up the box and opened it to check the ring was still inside. **

"**John, help. Are you there?" I heard Melina yell, from outside the door. **

"**Erm, yeah hold on...!" I yelled back as I frantically placed the ring back inside the case and back into the draw, I slowly opened the door, to see Melina struggling with the quilts, I laughed as I ran over and helped her. **

"**Oh, Arrr..." She mumbled as she fell into me, we tumbled towards the floor. She looked at me, and then burst into laughter; I joined in as we giggled together.**

"**What's going on?" Mickie said as she came running up the stairs. She froze as she stood looking down at me and Melina on the floor, as we were still in fits of laughter. I forcefully coughed as I got back up, Mickie stood there shaking her head as I helped Melina up.**

"**We were... erm... struggling with the erm ... bed sheets...!" Melina whispered as she tried not to laugh.**

"**Erm, right, here...." Mickie said as I handed some of the bedding towards her, she smiled as she walked back down the stairs. I turned to look at Melina, who looked down. **

"**Come on, let's take these down...!" I said as we picked them up and walked back downstairs and joined everyone else. **

**Vickie's office **

**Vickie**

"**CHAVO! CHAVO!" I screamed as he came running in. **

"**What?" He said gasping for air. I smiled as I passed him my glass.**

"**Get me some more water please!" I ordered as I continued with my paperwork. **

"**Oh come on, can't we just call it a night or something. Its ten thirty, and I need to get home...!" He complained as he walked out in a strop. I shook my head, as I continued to think about the main event for this Friday. He came back in and handed me the glass. "Ha, I got it... what if for the main event this week we have another collision between Smackdown and RAW?" I laughed uncontrollably. "We could even involve ECW!" I explained as I planned it out in my head.**

"**What, they won't want anything to do with it! You of all people should know that!" Chavo sighed, "How about you compete, and now that would be a main event!" He laughed at my expense.**

"**Did I forget to tell you, you're competing Friday as well?" He turned silent, "Yeah, you vs. Evan Bourne, now about the main event, I think not, against Stephanie McMahon? I don't think so; she's got no chance in hell!" I continued to laugh but at my own joke this time. "Although I could make something of that idea!" I muttered to myself. "What if I make it interesting?" **

"**Yeah, what like?" Chavo said as he began reading my magazine which was left on the chair.**

"**What if I make a match that no one would expect me to do?" I smiled, "Me and the Big Show vs. Steph and Hunter, this Friday night. The loser loses a superstar in the elimination chamber at WrestleMania...!" Chavo looked up in utter shock.**

"**Yeah but what if you don't win?" He questioned as he walked over to me, "What if you lose. Smackdown will lose then.... you can't afford it!" He said as he shook me violently. "Hello Vickie, come back down to earth!"**

"**Yeah, but the ratings.... RAW's skyrocketing and mine's plummeting. And any risk if worth that...!" Chavo sighed in disagreement. "You know, I'm right. Now come on I'm starving, you can buy me supper...!" I laughed as I locked the door behind me. "And what 'if' I lose? I think you should rephrase that to, when I win." I pointed out as we walked down the empty echoing hallways.**

**Maria's and Jeff's House Party**

**Jeff**

"**Maria, hold up. MARIA!" I yelled as I followed her out onto the front lawn. "Whoa, hold up. What's wrong?" I asked as she turned around and faced me.**

"**It's Michelle, she stormed out in a huff and I don't know where she went and why she got mad!" I interrupted her sharply.**

"**Just leave her, please there's guest inside and there waiting for you!" She sighed and nodded her head.**

"**You're right, but what if she does something stupid?" She said as she began worrying again, "What if the thing that's getting to her, pushes he over the edge?" **

"**She's a grown woman, and I'm sure she doesn't want you worrying about her, now come on it's getting late and everyone's starving....!" I said as she walked back inside.**

**Melina and John's BBQ Party**

**John [Cena]**

"**Tar mate, you know give me a bell if you need any help at all...!" I said as Morrison handed me two pillows, one for me and one for Mickie. I passed them both over to Mickie as we walked towards the sofa. She turned around and hit the pillow across my face. **

"**Ha, you didn't see that did you?" She laughed as she sat down. I shook my head as I slouched down beside her. She snuggled up to me and whispered in my ear. "John, is things between us alright?" I looked down towards her and raised my eyebrows. "I mean, I know things are now, but what happens when you go on tour and I'm left here. With only the comfort of my girly friends and not you...." She quietly laughed to her self.**

"**Of course things are okay between us," I replied as she looked up towards me, "And even if I did go away on tour, you would be fine. And I thought you would have wanted to come with me, but hay. You're choice....!" I whispered whilst laughing. **

"**Oi..." She said as she playfully tapped me. Melina, Rebecca and Steph walked in carrying lattes and hot chocolates. They handed each individual a drink, as we all sat down and began watching the news. **

"**Don't you think it's best that we don't watch this? I mean isn't there something else on at this time of night?" Shawn said awkwardly, as I he sat in discomfort of Ash's dad on the screen. He looked across to Rebecca who had fallen asleep beside him, she wasn't a heavy sleeper. "Sshh," Shawn whispered in hushed tones as he pointed to Rebecca who was fast on. Mickie giggled beside me. "What?" Shawn whispered in Mickie's direction. She shook her head, and continued to watch T.V. **

"**Oh god, Hunter, I got a text from Vickie, saying we need to discuss some things, tomorrow so she wants me down at the office around noon." Steph whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. I looked around the room to see that several of us had dozed off already, Punk, Becky and Morrison. (Who snores like a bulldozer...) I looked over to Kelly who was staring downwards to the floor; she looked pasty white and ill still. **

"**You okay Kelz?" I whispered over to her, as she was sat on the sofa beside me and Mickie, she nodded as she looked up. She sighed as she began moving her lips. **

"**You know why can't we ever have normal lives? Why does it have to be complicated?" She spoke softly to me, and then took a glance towards the T.V. "You know sometimes life's so unfair...." I nodded in agreement as I stroked Mickie's hair. "But of course you don't understand... I mean look at you, you've got everything you could have ever wanted... Mickie, a lovely home, and nice car and a great well paid and successful job...!" She began getting slightly louder. **

"**Just because all you've ever seen is me having a successful career doesn't mean that's what it's been like all my life..." I explained, "And I know what you're going through is tough, but you need to stay strong..." I said as I went for her hand, but she moved it away. She turned back to watch the news again, as it kept repeating the main headlines, Mickie stirred beside me.**

"**Why do they only ever show the same?" Ashley whispered as she changed over, "I mean we've heard it before...." She pointed out as she continued to flick through the channels. **

"**Sshh, what's that noise?" Steph asked as she stood up to walk towards the window. Until there was a loud and violent knock at the door. **

"**What's that?" Mickie mumbled as she as she awoke from her sleep, she began searching the room. **

"**NO DON'T!!!" Ash yelled, as Steph went to pull back the curtain. She froze and turned around in confusion. "...What if it's him....!" **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted up. I usually try to upload often but I've just moved house so things have been a bit crazy lately. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot.... x x x x **

**Chapter 17**

**Jeff and Maria's house**

**Jeff**

**I collected the plates up from the dinning room, and walked into the kitchen to begin washing them. It was late and Maria was saying bye to everyone at the door, I began scrubbing away when she came running in. "What's up?" I asked as I grabbed the towel to dry my hands. **

"**I know why she left; I know why Michelle walked out!!!" She explained as she pulled me into the room and sat me down on the sofa. "It's Dave, she found out some stuff about him!" Maria bellowed as I remained silent. "She found out that he has feelings for Melina....!" I shrugged; she rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "So he was secretly fancying Melina, but staying with Michelle because he couldn't have Melina, because of John!" **

"**Maybe that's not what happened. You know maybe they were just friends..." I assumed that she'd only listened to the one said of the story. "Maybe it's all just one misunderstanding!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to carry on with the dishes. "You know you shouldn't jump straight to conclusions, I mean anything could've happened..." I said as dipped my hands in the sink and began scrubbing the plates one by one.**

"**Yeah but I got told by Brie and Nikki!" She said as she jumped onto the counter and dangled her legs. "Their not lying... Well at least I don't think they are!" She smiled innocently as I turned and looked at her. **

"**Why don't you just try calling her?" I pointed out as I put the dishes into the cupboard and began cleaning the glasses.**

"**Ha-ha, yeah. Thanks a lot Jeff." She said as she kissed my cheek and skipped out of the room. I chuckled as I turned the radio on. **

**John and Melina's House**

**Triple H**

"**Calm down everyone, I'll go and see who it is..." I whispered as I walked over to the front door, and closed the living room door behind me. I slowly opened the door half way to see a man and a woman stood there, they were in uniform. **

"**Hello," The small brunette woman spoke softly, "Sorry to disturb you so late at night, but by any chance could we have a word with Ashley and Matt?" I nodded as I let them in. **

"**Do you want a quiet word?" I asked them both. The tall blond man nodded sternly. I opened the living room door enough for everyone to see the visitors. "Ash, Matt they want to speak with you..." I whispered. Matt stood up and began walking over; I motioned to Ashley to get up. She slowly climbed up from the floor and headed into the kitchen. I quietly closed the door behind Ash and began pacing the room. **

"**Was that the police?" Mickie asked as she rubbed her eyes, I nodded and carried on pacing the room. "How did they know Ash was here?" She asked in confusion, I just shrugged as I walked and sat beside Steph. **

"**Don't worry, things will be fine. They'll find him and everything will go back to normal...!" Punk said as he tried to reassure everyone, he placed his arms around Kelly, "...You know I bet it won't even take them that long to find him..." Kelly turned away slowly as she brought one hand to her face. Shawn clapped his hands as he stood up from beside Rebecca.**

"**Hey, come on. Let's stop thinking about this and do something to take our minds off this whole thing..." He bellowed as he walked over to Mickie who was still curled up beside John and gently pulled her up, she began to blush as she followed him into the middle of the room. **

"**Shawn, please... I don't want to be embarrassed again..." She joked as she pulled her hair back. There was silence again for a couple of moments. **

"**How about we play a quick game of charades?" Shawn laughed as he walked back to the sofa. **

"**What me??" Mickie asked as she pointed towards herself. "Do I have too?" She moaned, as Shawn nodded and began laughing as she started miming. **

"**Erm, is it....?" Rebecca started guessing, Shawn started whispering to her as they were discussing answers in pairs. **

"**It's.... **_**Annie**_**!!!" Punk bellowed as he stood up and walked over to her, Kelly brought her legs up onto the chair and grabbed them slowly, Mickie was stood laughing as Punk try to get her to talk. She finally gave in a told him that he was correct. **

"**You're right, ha ha." She giggled as she went and sat back down beside John again. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled up beside him; I calmly walked over and sat beside Kelly, who was gazing towards the floor. I opened my mouth to speak when the room door slowly opened...**

**Maryse**

"**Hello....?" I said as I carried on walking down the street, I heard a familiar voice at the other side of the phone.**

"**It's me. Did you get the job done!?" Zack said anxiously as he voice became much more aggressive, "Because if you haven't I'll be paying you a visit...!" **

"**Erm..." I mumbled, as the party was too crowded and me and Randy barely even spoke never mind got close, I really needed to think of a reason why I hadn't. "Erm, I...."**

"**Come on, you even have or you haven't....!" He bellowed into the phone. I went to unlock my door, "MARYSE!!!"**

"**Erm sorry, I was just busy.... Erm, yeah I have..." I whispered, as I slammed the door shut behind me. **

"**Good, I'll pick it up on the weekend, is that okay?" He asked me in his low voice.**

"**Yeah, look I got to go. Bye....!" I said. "Oh my god, where am I going to find £500!?" I asked myself as I walked into the study room; I sat down my black computer chair and logged the computer on. I pulled my phone out of my left pocket and placed it beside me, and then logged onto my I.M. "Erm, who's online?" I mumbled to myself as I began searching through my contacts. When someone started talking to me, I opened up the window to see who it was. "RANDY!" I bellowed as he'd I.M me. **

"**Hey, didn't see much of you at the party tonight..."**

"**Hi, I know I was busy and stuff...." I replied.**

"**Shame really, I really like you're company..."**

"**Aww thanks..."**

"**So how is life? Everything okay...?"**

"**I suppose you?" **

"**I'm good thanks. Why what's up?" **

"**Oh, it's nothing I just owe this guy some money..."**

"**Oh, how much?"**

"**£500...!"**

"**Whoa really, who's the guy?"**

"**Look I got to go, maybe we'll talk later, bye."**

**I quickly logged out and placed my head in my hands. "Why, why is this my problem? Why have I been so stupid....?" I looked around the room, and found the parcel from Zack; I walked over and picked it up. "WHY!" I screamed as I threw it across the room. I crouched down on the floor and put my head back in my hands. My phone began vibrating on the desk top. I ran over and answered it. "Hello..." **

"**Hey, it's me Randy. Don't hang up is everything okay?"**

"**Yes everything's fine... so you don't need to worry bye..." I sniffled as I went to put the phone down. **

"**Wait, please." He pleaded on the other side of the line.**

"**What?"**

"**I was erm, wondering... erm, if you wanted to go on a picnic tomorrow with me? I mean I know this sounds a little weird but the guys have invited me on a picnic and well I thought you might want to come...." He said.**

"**The guys?"**

"**Erm yeah, John, and everyone..."**

"**Oh, I can't come. Can't talk to RAW Superstars.... I'm sorry...."**

"**Oh no, it'll be fine I mean what's the harm in hanging with some friends?" **

"**Erm, okay then.... but I really got to go bye..." I laughed as I put the phone down. I sighed as I logged the computer off. "Maybe I can get that money after all...." **

**Melina and John's House**

**Kelly**

"**Kelly!?" A small voice whispered from behind the door as it creaked open. "Can we have a word please!?" **

"**Yeah you can, she's here...!" Punk replied as he helped me up, the door closed shut as Punk began talking. "You want me to come with you?" He asked me calmly. I shook my head, I didn't want him to worry too much or get involved.**

"**I'll be fine," I lied as he hugged me gently. "Love you...." I whispered. I slowly opened the wooden door and walked into the kitchen, where two officers and Ashley and Matt were all sat round the table.**

"**Hi, I'm Officer Venson." The tall man said as he walked over from his chair, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" He asked politely. I shook my head as we walked over to the bottom of the stairs I began shaking. "I know this isn't going to be what you want to talk about, but soon he'll be going to Court and we need you statement, which will help us bring him down." I nodded as I sat down on the bottom step. "Okay," He said as he flicked through his papers. **

"**Oh my god, he's here! He's in the neighbourhood!" Steph cried as she came running out of the room. Ash, Matt and the other Officer came running from the kitchen. "It just said on the news!!"**

"**Stay calm everyone. He doesn't know you here. You need to stay low. I'll call for back up!" Officer Venson ordered as he headed outside and the other woman shortly followed after leaving the front door open. John walked over and closed the door sharply and turned to look towards Ashley. At this moment in time everyone was stood in the hallway looking towards Ash, baring me. Unexpectedly the front door swung open. **

**Candice**

**I slowly stood up on the front step and stepped inside the house, it was dark and I could barely see anything. "You, STOP!" I heard a rough voice yell from behind as he grabbed my hands. **

"**Hey." I cried as he cuffed my hands, and turned the light on.**

"**Candice!?" Mickie said in confusion. I nodded, as I tried to pull away from the guy behind me. **

"**Let go!" I cried as he released me. I turned around to see two police officers stood behind me. "What's going on?" I asked as I changed my tone of voice. Mickie coughed. "Kelly? John? Punk?" Punk speedily walked over and pulled me outside. "I'm confused, why does it look like none of you have had sleep? And why are their two offices here, at 3 in the morning?" I asked as he shushed me. **

"**Look, things have been crazy since you left. Everything's gone wrong...!" **

"**Okay...?" I tried to follow.**

"**Long story cut short, Matt proposed to Ashley and then her Dad turned up from no where only for us to find out he's mental! And then at the Wedding he turns up and attempts to kill Ashley. But...." He paused. "Kelly intervened and he ended up shooting her." My mouth dropped.**

"**Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Is she okay?" I asked.**

"**Yes, she's made a full recovery. But she's meant to be resting but now she can't!" He pointed over to the two Police stood at the door. I looked over and then turned back.**

"**Okay, but why what's happened now?" **

"**He's gotten out, and now he's in the neighbourhood!" **

"**Oh my god, how could they let him get out!?" I bellowed as the officers turned and looked. "Sorry!" I whispered.**

"**Look let's get back inside..." I nodded as Punk pulled me inside. I walked over and sat beside Kelly. **

"**How was Egypt?" Kelly whispered as she turned to look at me.**

"**It was great, you'd love it. I was doing all sorts of things over there!" I laughed.**

"**Good, you didn't go in a Pyramid did you!?" She laughed as she asked me.**

"**You bet, it was kind of scary at first but it was well worth it!"**

"**Br, going inside Pyramid's wasn't it all spooky?" We both giggled. Kelly slowly stood up as she clutched her stomach, everyone else had moved into the room whilst we were talking. "You know you're the only person I can talk to," She told, "With everyone else it's always 'Are you okay?' 'Do you need any help', it's all everyone ever asks about and we can't have a normal conversation, yeah it was a big thing but I'd rather not keep revisiting it." I stood up beside her. **

"**I know, and I understand that. I wish I didn't go away for so long though, you know I feel kind of guilty!" **

"**Why?" Kelly looked in confusion.**

"**Maybe I could have done something, you know." She smiled, "Anyway them two getting married whilst I'm away, ha you know who your friends are don't you!?" I joked as we both laughed. "Mind you they did send me a postcode," I walked over to my bags and began searching through them.**

"**What you looking for?" Kelly said sweetly. I carried on until I came across a plastic bag. **

"**Here you go!" I smiled as I handed the bag over.**

"**What's this?" **

"**Just open it." I laughed as she began opening up the bag. She pulled out a dark brown box. "Go on," I ordered as she placed the bag down and opened up the box.**

"**Oh thanks Candice. You didn't have to get me anything!" She smiled as she came over and hugged me, she held up a brown bracelet.**

"**Their hand-made over their, I couldn't find anything else, and I thought they were beautiful." **

"**It's gorgeous, how was the weather over there was it hot?" She laughed at her question.**

"**Of course, speaking of hot, phew, should have seen who I met out there, ha ha." We both giggled again, "We were on a tour and he came and sat next to me, and we got talking about stuff, he was on holiday too."**

"**God, you always manage to find the best people, does he live over here?" **

"**You bet I gave him my address and phone number!" **

"**No way!" We both started laughing again, "What's his name then?" **

"**Tomas, that's his name." **

"**Tomas, hmm...."**

"**He was born in Spain, but moved over here when he was about 12." I explained as I fastened Kelly's bracelet for her. "He's really genuine..."**

"**Ha ha, so when are you meeting him next?" She asked as she closed the box and put it back inside the bag.**

"**Erm when he get's back. He's still abroad he was staying out there for another week..."**

"**Good, as long as I get to meet him!" She said as she gently pushed me. I sighed.**

"**Of course....!"**

**Michelle and Batista's House**

**Michelle**

"**Come on, we can sort this out, right?" Dave asked as he tried to stop me from packing my belongings.**

"**Dave, that's the thing I don't think we can....!" I replied as I zipped up my suitcase and pulled it off of my bed. **

"**Well it's not like anything happened, I can promise you nothing ever did!" He turned my head to look at him. "I know I screwed up again, but can't we just forget this whole thing!"**

"**I'm sorry, but I need to think things through." I whispered as tears began falling down my face, I slowly opened the bedroom door and began walking through the cream hallway. "You know we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't have so much stuff." As this was my final journey to collect my things.**

"**Michelle, please!" He pleaded as I opened the front door; I turned around and we locked eyes once more. "I want you, not Melina!" He sighed, "Yeah, I know I had feelings for her, but...."**

"**How can I forgive you, and move on when you still have feelings for her. I'll always be second best, and I don't want that. I want someone who can love me for me, and not because they cant have the one they want!" I spoke softly. I hugged Dave as I shut the door behind myself and began walking down the steps again. I'd be staying at my Mum's whilst she'd been away, but now she's back I can't so I needed somewhere to stay.**

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

**I yawned as I stretched and climbed out of my double bed. I walked down stairs and headed into the kitchen. "OH MY GOD, RANDY!!??" I said as I nearly jumped half a mile. "How did you get in?" I said as he turned around holding a frying pan.**

"**The window was open.... Nah, I'm only kidding the front door was unlocked!" He laughed as he walked to the other side of the room, "Nice Pjs!" He laughed to himself as I looked down.**

"**Oh my god, erm I got to go and get ready....!" I said as I began blushing. I quickly ran upstairs. **

"**Be quick, you're breakfast is nearly ready...!" Randy yelled up from the kitchen below.**

"**I no, I no!" I laughed as I picked out my beige top and jean shorts; I walked downstairs and began tying my hair up.**

"**It's about time, it's getting cold...!" He laughed as he'd set the table, I walked over and joined him.**

"**You know you didn't have to do this....!" I said as I began eating.**

"**Well, I wanted to and the reason I called is because we were meant to be going out today. But I thought we could walk to the Park anyway....!" **

"**The Park? Oh great, erm thanks I overslept didn't I? Again...." He nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry, oh rubbish we're supposed to be meeting them in twenty!" I yelled as I looked at the clock. "I'll be quick!!!" I quickly ran upstairs again I swiftly grabbed my beige flats and turned on my straightners. "Wont be long now!!" I joked as I ran into the bathroom, and began putting my makeup on.**

"**Erm I just got a text from Matt...." Randy mumbled from downstairs, **

"**Hold on, I'm coming now!" I quickly ran into my bedroom again and began straightening my hair.**

"**Boo!" Randy yelled as he jumped from behind the door.**

"**You know when you try to scare me; you're the least intimating person. But when you don't try you scare the living daylight out of me!" I laughed at him as I turned them off.**

"**Erm, I got a text from Matt. Something's happened and he wants me over there now. So do you mind if we head out later?" I nodded, "I'll be an hour...!" He said as he went back down. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. "Don't go anywhere, okay!?" He shouted up from the front door.**

"**Okay!" I laughed as I pulled my phone out from my back pocket. "Hmm, two miss calls?" I whispered. My phone started vibrating again.**

"**Hello?" **

"**I want to see you right away. I've made a big mistake...." Zack whispered and then slammed the phone down.**

"**Zack?" I asked. I quickly slipped the phone into my pocket again and grabbed my car keys. I darted downstairs. I began to run to the car but I had forgot to lock the door, so I swiftly turned back around and locked the front door. **

"**Oh, Maryse haven't seen you in a while is everything okay?" Lesley, my next door neighbour asked me. **

"**Erm, can we talk later? I need to see someone. Sorry!" I said as I got inside my car. **

"**Sure, no worries love!!" About twenty minutes later I pulled up outside Zack's and ran inside.**

"**Zack, Zack!?" I bellowed as I began searching each room. **

"**Maryse? Maryse I'm in here...." He yelled from the back room. "Ive done something stupid... I've got all this cash, and nowhere to hide it.... I need you to help me hide it now!!!" He ordered as he went to placed it into my hands. I sharply stood back, "What you doing?" **

"**No, why do you need to hide it?" I asked, "Were did you get it all from!?"**

"**Please, I've got people onto me. The police, so help please..." I stood away from him and then began walking out of the room when he grabbed my hand. "And here's me thinking you wanted to help me out, when I needed you!" **

"**Ha, well I thought you wanted to try again with our relationship. But boy was I off there, now let me go...!" I yelled as I pulled away from him. Sirens began screeching down the road.**

"**Oh no, their here quick!!!" Zack said as the sirens began getting closer. **

"**Put you're hands up!!" One officer said as they came running in the room. He grabbed my arms as he pulled me out of the room.**

"**No, I have nothing to do with this. Zack tell them!!" I cried as I tried to plead with them. "Zack!!" But he remained quiet... They pulled us out onto the lawn when a car pulled up beside me, it looked familiar....**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – Obviously I do not own the WWE, or anything recognisable as part of the WWE Universe, just my own ideas. x **

**Chapter 18 **

**Randy **

"**Yeah, you bet. Don't worry I'll just pick up Maryse and then we can chat again, ha-ha. Oh god what's going on here?" I whined as I went to drive past the five cop cars that had screeched onto the pavement.**

"**Why, what's going on?" Matt asked as he was on the other side of the phone. **

"**Nothing, just some arrest.... Ha, wait... Is that Maryse!?" I questioned as I pulled up beside the house. I saw a blonde woman been pulled out from inside the house, and a man behind her. "Look, man I got to go. Talk later...." I said as I dropped the phone onto the passenger's chair. I quickly climbed out of the car. I walked over to the front of the house, "Maryse!?" I yelled as she turned to look at me.**

"**Randy, help me. I had nothing to do with this, tell them!" She wept as they forced her into the car. **

"**Zack!?" I yelled as I ran up to him. "Tell them she had nothing to do with this whole thing, please!" I said as the police carried on pulling him towards the car. "ZACK!" **

"**Fine, she didn't have anything to do with this! Happy?!" He said with a smirk smile, just as they went to place him into the car two men walked down the street. **

"**Hey," One officer yelled as the men started to collide, just as the officers went to intervene between the two men, I walked over to Zack and pushed him onto the ground, he quickly clambered back up from the ground, I quickly glanced over to watch the other men. And when I turned back he began running across the field beside the house. "Break it up!" The officers began getting in between the two men. "Oi, where did he go!?" Another one said as he came running towards me, "He was right here!" **

"**Erm, I don't know. He ran over the field!" I pointed out as I looked over to the several fields. "Won't you be able to just find him?" I asked as he climbed back into the car, "Hey, she had nothing to do with this whole thing." I explained as I leant on the car window, he shook his head as he pulled away as all the others followed I quickly got back into my car, and speed off after them. I quickly picked up my phone and dialled Matt, "Hey mate, look I won't be coming back later tonight I might catch you in the morning possibly..." I said as I turned down a slip road.**

"**Why, what's happened?" He asked worriedly, "Is everything ok, your not in trouble, are you mate?" I sighed.**

"**No, I just got to visit someone first. I'll explain later. Bye...." I said as I pulled up behind the officers and slowly locked my car door. They began dragging her inside, there were several officers and there was no way of negotiating with any of them. I walked behind them keeping my distance; I didn't want to attract any attention. I followed them into the reception, the talked a while in the main entrance until they went into the back room. I slowly walked over to the receptionist who was sat typing away at her computer. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help..." I mumbled as she looked up.**

"**Sure, how can I help you?" She smiled as she took her glasses off. **

"**One of my friends has just been brought in here, and I was wondering is there any restrictions on visiting them straight away?" I asked as she flicked through some file work. I began tapping my hands on the wood desk. **

"**Well, I'm not too sure. But if you want I can speak to someone and then I'll let you know. If you'd like to take a seat thanks..." She explained as she left through the back door behind her desk, I headed over to the lounge area and sat down on one of the chairs provided. There were a couple people but strangely it was bare. I went to pick up the newspaper when the woman yelled me over. "Okay, well I've been talking to a couple of people." She described. I nodded politely, "And they said that even if she's innocent then they must stay at least 24 hours so they can be questioned thoroughly..." I sighed, "By any chance is the person you're looking for a blonde woman, who just came in?" I nodded, "Okay, well I can tell you their questioning her right now..." She said as she sat back down at her chair, "You're free to stay as long as you want dear, but we close to the public at 09:00 tonight, do you have anyone to pick you up?" **

"**Erm, no I've got a car. Do you mind if I step outside and call someone?" **

"**Be my guest...." I headed outside and stood across from a man smoking, it began raining so I stood under the shelter that was provided outside the door.**

"**Hey Matt, its Randy things aren't looking up about tonight. I will definitely be dropping by tomorrow, I'm just a little short on time. Sorry mate...."**

"**No its fine. But are you going to tell me what's up?" He replied as his tone gradually became worried.**

"**I'll explain, you just keep yourself safe, if you need me just give me a bell, bye..." I said as I ended the call, I looked over to the man smoking and then headed back inside. I walked back over to the woman behind the desk; she was on the phone so I began reading a leaflet.**

"**Okay, well if you come by you will be able to speak to people who know what's happening. Oh okay thanks bye." She mumbled and put the phone down. "Hi again, can I help you?" She said as she looked up towards me, and put the leaflet back down.**

"**Do you think that she might get out before tonight?" I asked sweetly, as I winked at her. She laughed and shook her head, I sighed.**

"**Well, if she proves to be completely innocent and gives her evidence correctly it's a possibility that she would be out before tonight. Maybe you should head back to hers and get her some things, because she's going to be in a state....!" She pointed out, as some people walked out from the corridor.**

**Maria and Jeff's House**

**Maria**

"**Have you heard about that man breaking out of prison?" I mumbled as I tried to spark a conversation. Jeff came and sat down beside me.**

"**What did you say?" He asked as he put his hand on my leg.**

"**I said did you hear about that man who broke out, and isn't it meant to be Ashley's dad or something? I said as I looked down at my hands, "What if he turns up here...." I said as I began to worry and brought my hands to my face.**

"**Everything will be fine, you numptey." He laughed, "You're not going to get hurt and hey I'm still here and you don't see me worrying about it." I went to pull my hands away but the doorbell rang. "I'll get it...." He groaned,**

"**No, its fine I'll do it....!" I offered as I jumped off the sofa and skipped towards the door. I opened the door and smiled, Michelle was stood there soaking wet with three bags and a suitcase. "Michelle..." I said as she stood on my step. She sighed and ran over and hugged me, and began crying. **

"**Is everything ok Maria? Who's at the door?" Jeff said as he came into the hallway. "Oh, Michelle..." He said unexpectedly.**

"**Erm, Jeff honey, will you run Michelle a bath please...." I said as I turned around and asked him, he smiled and headed to the bathroom. "Come on, you don't want to stand out in the rain," I pointed out, as I picked up her suitcase and put it next to coffee table. She walked slowly inside and I shut the door behind her. I went to talk but Jeff cut me off, by walking into the room, I sighed.**

"**Erm sorry, but I thought maybe you'd like a latte or some kind of hot drink?" Jeff asked Michelle sweetly.**

"**Erm yeah thanks Jeff..." She whispered. I coughed as he went to leave the room. He turned to look at me and shook his head, I quietly laughed. I walked into the room and took Michelle's coat from her and threw it over the back of the chair. We remained silent until Jeff came in with the drinks. He stopped for a second and then carried on walking; he placed them on the table beside the sofa.**

"**You know what; I'll go and check on the bath for you...!" Jeff left the room again. I looked around the room awkwardly as Michelle continued to look towards the floor, so I decided to pass her drink to her. **

"**Erm Michelle, is everything okay?" I asked gently as I handed her a drink, she sighed and then took a sip. "What's happened?" I asked just as Jeff began walking back into the room, I motioned him to go back and he obeyed. **

"**It's Dave ..." She muttered whilst she wiped her eyes.**

**Candice's Home**

**Candice**

**I awoken from the sofa, it was 10:00am, and I'd barely slept a wink as I left Melina's at 04:00am, I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and turned the T.V off, I must have fallen asleep whilst I was watching a program because the remote was on the floor. I stretched as I walked into the kitchen and began boiling the kettle; I went to check the mail, "Bill, bill, bill, ooh what's this?" I said as I dropped the other letters on the desk and opened a hand written one. **

**Hey Candice,**

**Can you believe it, I'm missing you already? I can't wait till we meet up again, only a week now. I thought maybe we could go to the cinema or maybe out for a meal? Anyway it's your choice, but its on me. So run it by me on Sunday night, might if pop by for a visit. Haha, love you lots can't wait till I return.**

**Te quiero, Tomas **

**I smiled as I held the letter to my chest, he is such a romantic guy, I mean does anyone nowadays spend time to write letters, many people just text or email. But not him, I pulled the letter away from my chest when I caught the smell of it, it even smelt of him. Okay, that seems weird, ha ha. But I miss him, is it so weird? I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone began ringing, 'Beat again' by JLS, I smiled as I answered it. "Oh hey Kelly," **

"**Hey, sorry were you expecting someone else or something?" She laughed,**

"**I'm sorry, I thought it might have been Tomas, he wrote to me." I sighed in a daze, "But anyway, what did you ring for?" **

"**Erm, what are you up too today? Because after everyone headed home last night I never got round to asking anyone, ha ha."**

"**Aren't you going to the station today to complete your statement?" I asked, because she'd forgotten. "Because afterwards we got a surprise for you!" I joked.**

"**Oh yeah, what surprise?" **

"**Ah, it wouldn't be surprise if we told you, would it?" I joked, "Okay, well I got to go now, I'll text you later," I smiled as I ran upstairs. I began picking my clothes out, I pulled out my purple long top and black leggings, as well as my black pumps, I headed into to the bathroom and pulled my makeup bag out and walked back into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and began doing my makeup when my phone vibrated. I opened up the text.**

**Hey Candi me and**

**John booked them**

**Tickets, for 2nite**

**The plane leaves at**

**11:00pm 2nite,**

**So I'll see you then,**

**Lul babe X Mickie x**

**I carried on getting ready.**

**Mickie's House**

**John**

"**Are you sure this trip's a good idea? I mean yeah everyone needs a break but things have been a little crazy lately, so I think it's a bad idea...." I said as I sat on top of Mickie's suitcase.**

"**Yeah I'm positive; this is going to be good for everyone. I've book this massive Villa; by the coast over in Italy it's beautiful. Damn this stupid zip...!" She muttered as she tried to pull the zip round her full to the brim suitcase, I just laughed as she stood struggling. **

"**Come here," I said as I pulled it easily and zipped it shut. "God your so weak Mickie!" I laughed as I tickled her stomach.**

"**Well the only reason you zipped it was because I loosened it for you!" She laughed hysterically. "You know, god knows how we managed to get all those tickets for tonight...!" **

"**Well there's only: Me, you, Dave, Kelly, Punk, Steph, Shawn, Hunter, Rebecca, Ash and Matt...!" We both laughed again as I pulled her suitcase off the bed. "God knows why you need this much, we're only going for a week!" **

"**Ooh, you forgot Jillian!" She said as she began pulling her suitcase out of the bedroom door.**

"**Jillian? You've got to be kidding me; her and Melina have got history!" I recalled as Jillian was nothing but a low life, which caused John and Melina's break up in the first place.**

"**Nah, their cool now. Everyone's fine.... trust me, nothing's going to ruin it...!" **

"**If your sure, okay I've got to visit the Arena today because there's been some muck up in the pay checks been posted, so I'll see you later this afternoon?" I said as I kissed Mickie's check, she smiled shyly. **

**Steph and Hunter's House**

**Steph**

"**Just please behave, me and your dad are busy packing...!" I yelled to the kids downstairs as I opened my wardrobe to pick out my favourite outfits to wear whilst away, Hunter walked back in the room and unzipped his suitcase and placed his new jeans inside. I walked over and put in several different outfits for the different occasions and outings we would be taking part in.**

"**You sure you got enough stuff there?" He joked as he zipped his case back up, "Are you sure the kids will be alright at your mother's?" He asked as we listened to them playing up downstairs. I sighed,**

"**Pack it in you lot!" I yelled down, "They'll be fine; my mum will keep them in order whilst we're away." I sniggered. **

"**If you are positive, haha. What times the plane leaving, do you know?" **

"**Erm, I think Mickie said 11:00pm, but I'm not entirely sure. Ha, I'll ring her later..." I smiled sweetly as Hunter walked over to me.**

"**Well, you're helpful aren't you," He joked and kissed me tenderly. **

**Outside the Police Station**

**Kelly**

**I thanked the bus driver as I clambered off the bus, and began walking towards the Station. I pulled my sleeve up to look at my watch, "Four thirty," I muttered to myself as I walked round the street corner I was supposed to be there already and I was getting picked up by everyone at 19:00pm, so I had to be quick. I walked over to the steps of the Station and looked up, there were a few people inside and one man stood outside. I looked over to him; he starred back blankly towards me. I put my focus back on the Station. I really didn't want to relive my last months, especially with Officers who are going to look down their noses at me. I grabbed my stomach as I thought about everything that had happened, I couldn't go inside. I can't.**

"**Is everything okay?" I turned around to see an old woman stood behind me, "You look lost," I moved my hair away from my face.**

"**Erm, no I'm fine thanks," I lied, I couldn't tell someone I didn't no about my life problems, and I know she was trying to help but I needed to get away. **

"**Are you going inside?" She asked me sweetly as she placed her hand on my shoulder.**

"**Me, no I'm not. Haha," I laughed with her, she walked away and carried on down the street, she turned the corner so I looked back towards the Station doors. My breathing was fairly heavy, I couldn't go in now, it's got to be quarter to and there wouldn't be enough time for me anyway, I glanced at my watch again, it was only twenty too. I went to walk forward but my feet came to a halt, I sharply turned around and began walking down the street. **

**Kelly and Punk's House**

**Punk**

"**Love you lots Sugar, and Kelly loves you too..." I whispered in her ear as I boarded her into the back of my mum's car. "There should be enough dog food here to last her, but if not let me know and I'll pay you back once we get home." I explained to her as I slammed the boot shut, I tapped on the window, and Sugar turned her head quickly, I waved to her as my Mum walked towards me. **

"**Are you sure that this is the right move with Kelly, I don't know but lately it looks like she's been through a lot and she's still got loads on her mind," My Mum droned on, I sighed. My Mum's always been one for worrying about the smallest things, Kelly's fine and I knew it. I didn't need my Mum getting involved or upsetting Kelly. **

"**This will be perfect for her Mum; don't go worrying about things that aren't the truth...!" She came over and hugged me tightly.**

"**Now you be careful I don't want you ruining what you've got with Kelly because of some careless mistake, she's a lovely girl and clearly she's been through a lot and my not have none her for long but I feel a connection between us, which is more than I can say about your previous girlfriends!" I looked down shyly, "Please tell me you told Kelly about them?!" She said sternly as she lifted my chin up. "Look, if you don't tell her she wont be able to trust you, and that's what ruins relationships, and you'll get caught up in your little web of lies and you'll hurt the ones dear to you!" I sighed in annoyance.**

"**Mum, you came here to help out. Not to give me a lection about stupid mistakes that I'm ****not**** going to make. I can't believe you think I'm going to hurt her, she's been through enough, no look after Sugar bye..." I said as she climbed into her car, she wound the window down and reversed off the drive.**

"**You have been warned love!" She yelled as she sped off down the road. What did she think I was going to do? I know my Mum's always been a perceptive, but this time she's taken it a whole league further. But I needed to forget about this as I had to bring all the suitcases down so I could be ready for the mini bus arriving soon. Mickie had organised for us all to travel together even though it's costing a bomb. I ran back up the stairs to our house and took out a glass from the cupboard. I'd been having a splitting headache all day so I began rummaging for some tablets. I opened the first packet I found, they were labelled for headaches and migraines, and I poured a glass of water and swallowed the tablets. I placed the glass in the sink and put the tablets away, and headed upstairs to collect the suitcases. Me and Kelly had been packing all night but after awhile she fell asleep, so I was still expecting her suitcases to be half full. But when I went into our bedroom there were three suitcases packed. One was mine, and two of them were hers, I walked over. Obviously she'd woken up early and packed, because this morning she wasn't here. I grabbed both of Kelly's suitcases and trailed them down the flight of stairs and left them in the room. I went to walk back up the stairs when the phone rang.**

"**Hello?" Mickie spoke softly.**

"**Hey Mickie," I replied and laid back on the sofa.**

"**Hi, are you ready because me and John are going to pick you up first and then pick everyone else up after, as you two live closer. Is that okay?" She asked sweetly, I could here John mumbling at the other side.**

"**You bet that's fine. I'm nearly done so come whenever. I just got to bring my suitcase down and I'm done," I explained as I stood up from the sofa.**

"**That's great; see you in half an hour..." She put the phone down; I glanced over to the silver clock hanging on the wall. 17:00pm, I headed back upstairs and collected my suitcase. When something silver caught by eye on Kelly's chest of draws, I left the suitcase and walked over towards it. It was Kelly's silver necklace, she never ****ever**** forgets it. She always wears it, she treasures it. I picked it up and placed it into my pocket and headed back over to my suitcase and began to pull it down the stairs.**

**An hour later**

**Rebecca**

"**Come on Shawn, their here!" I yelled from the bottom step of the stairs, to say I was the woman in the house; he always took the longest to get ready. I wheeled my suitcase out to John who was stood waiting, he loaded it into the mini bus, Mickie waved to be from inside the bus. I smiled and waved back, I looked to see Melina and John sharing a seat, Hunter and Steph and Jillian sat on her own. I then looked towards the back Punk was sat by himself. "John?" I asked as he went to walk inside.**

"**Yeah?" He replied as he turned to look at me.**

"**Where's Kelly?" I whispered as I looked over to Punk by himself.**

"**Oh, she's just nipped into town. We're going to pick her up from the Station..." His smile was the greatest I'd ever seen, but snap out of it. He's practically half my age...**

**Punk**

"**Alright, is everyone on?" Mickie yelled from the front of the bus, there was a mass of grumbles and muttering. I turned to look out of the window, My Mum's words still resounding in my head... **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**On The Bus to the Airport**

**John Cena**

"**I thought you were picking me up first?" Punk laughed as he turned to look at Mickie.**

"**I no, but everyone else was already ready. So I thought might as well get everyone else first." She smiled sweetly and turned back to face me. "What?" She asked as she playfully slapped my chest. **

"**You, changing the plans, like you always do..." I joked. She folded her arms, and turned away sharply.**

"**Like I always do? Are you saying that I'm indecisive?" She hissed, "Well, I'll go and be indecisive next to Punk...!" She spitefully walked over and sat beside Punk. **

"**Mickie," I yelled as she banged into Punk's seat. I unfasten my seat belt.**

"**Here, you okay?" Punk whispered, as he helped her up. I sat back down as Mickie looked over, I smiled over to her. She turned to look out of the window next to Punk. They began talking so I turned to look out of my window.**

"**John," Rebecca said sweetly as she turned around in front of me. I looked towards her and shrugged. "She'll be fine, trust me. She's just having one of those days, Mickie always does..." She joked as she looked over to her.**

"**Thanks Becs." I smiled again and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I wonder if Kelly's okay, I opened up my last message from Kelly, where she told me that she was nervous about going, but she couldn't tell Punk. Because he doesn't understand because he always makes out that she's been dramatic. I went to reply to the text when the bus screeched to a halt. My phone tumbled to the floor; I began feeling around under the seat. **

"**Sometimes, I wish that she'd look on the bright side of life. Yeah I know she's had a 'rubbish' life but she puts negative opinions on everyone else. And then everyone's walking around worrying about her, and if she's had a good day. If I were her I wouldn't want too talk about... but you can't say any of this because if you do it offends her..." I overheard Mickie mumbling to Punk about Kelly.**

"**I know what you mean babe. I feel for her, but I don't think I can cope with anymore of her secrets and problems, if you get me. We never have time to talk about anything else, but her. I love her more then anyone I know..." He then turned to see me looking directly towards him. He then awkwardly turned back, and continued his conversation. "Sometimes, I think me and her moving in together was a bad idea, but I don't know..."**

"**Don't worry; you don't keep secrets from one another. Your there for her, and she's always there for you right. She'll listen but remember she had that statement interview this afternoon, so of course she's going to not want to listen to your problems, not in a bad way though." Mickie made a good point, the bus doors opened and Candice appeared from outside. **

"**Hey guys," She bellowed joyfully. I smiled as she walked over towards me. "Mind if I sit here John?" She asked bashfully. I nodded as she sat beside me, and remained silent.**

"**Is something bothering you?" She asked confidently. "Don't you want me to sit here?" She joked, and then giggled.**

"**Of course I want you to sit here, you Muppet. I've been lonely," I explained as I looked over to Mickie and Punk, she turned around to look at them and looked straight back. I sighed.**

"**John, what's happened?" **

"**Nothing, all I said was that she was always changing her plans," I described as Candice turned to look at Mickie and Punk again, "And then she says that I'm calling her indecisive, she's so confusing and stressful..."**

"**Isn't Punk going out with Kelly?" She asked out of the blue.**

"**Mm, yeah why?" **

"**Just wondered, they look rather cosy. Do they spend much time together?" **

"**Erm, thanks Candice now you've got me worried." She turned back around suddenly.**

"**Oh no, I never meant anything I was just joking, to see if you still cared..." Her eyes glistened; she sighed and then shook her head. "Don't worry, trust me I've known Mickie ages, she's always like this..." I nodded in agreement. "Anyway, where is Kelly?"**

"**Erm, she's at the Station. Completing her statement, we're on our way now to meet her at the airport now; I'm waiting for a text..." **

"**Oh, I thought she would have finished by now, and why don't you just text her?" **

"**Not my place to though, Punk's her boyfriend..." I pointed out as I looked at my phone again.**

"**So, and you're her best friend I'm going to text her anyway so you might as well..." She smiled again, I laughed as is opened up my phone.**

**The Station**

**Maryse**

**They walked me out from the back room, and uncuffed my hands. We began walking down the corridor; I looked up to see Randy in front of me holding a blanket and some other things. I bit my bottom lip as he walked over to me, the state of me was unreal I'd been crying so much I didn't know how bad I was. "Here you go," He sweetly said. His eyes glistened as he wrapped the blanket around me. He walked me to the door without a single word, I shut my eyes as we reached outside, been in there so long was horrid. "My cars over there," I opened my eyes as he pointed to the end of the street, I looked over and looked back as we began walking down the steps. **

"**...Look, I'm... I'm really sorry about all this. You shouldn't have waited for me; you should have left me to rot in the cell or something..." I whispered as tears started to flow from my eyes, "Why are you helping me?"**

"**Because you need help,' He whispered as he opened the car door, and shut it behind me, he climbed into the front and started the engine. "Look Maryse, why did you go and visit him, I told you to wait for me?" He voice changed as he sternly looked at me. I remained quiet, I couldn't look at myself so how could Randy and more importantly why would he want too? "Maryse, don't ignore me. Please I'm just trying to understand..."**

"**I can't believe I actually thought he wanted to make a go of things again..." I muttered, Randy pulled away and began driving home, "I'm so stupid, and instead of my life getting better, it gets worse." I wiped away the many tears that had fallen as I turned to look out of the window.**

"**Maryse, don't blame yourself for this. It's Zack's fault, and when I see him I'm going to so hurt him..." I suddenly turned to look at him.**

"**No, leave it please..." I cried, "He's gone," I began breathing slower; my heart was beating to a different beat, as fast paced beat.**

"**Maryse, how could you just leave it? You were questioned because of him!" Randy yelled as he pulled up at a traffic light. "He's never been able to drop things; he always takes things a step too far."**

"**Please, just leave it," I whispered, Randy turned to look at me. **

**Jeff and Maria's House**

**Batista**

**I slammed on the door, fiercely. "Michelle, open up!" I bellowed. "I know you're in here..." I muttered, as I saw a figure on the other side of the door. **

"**Dave, leave Michelle alone. Please..." A small, calming voice answered, as the door opened slowly. "What do you want?" Maria asked, as she appeared in the hallway.**

"**Let me see her, please." She shut the door behind her as she stood on the front step, "I need to speak to her."**

"**Dave please, she doesn't need this. You never loved her." **

**Michelle**

**I quietly walked behind the door, and pressed my ear against the wall, "I love her, and I know she doesn't feel the same way, but I need to at least apologise to her..." **

"**She doesn't want to know Dave, you ruined everything. Go find Melina; she's on her way to Italy maybe she'll want to know your load of shit." Maria screamed as he stood there in disbelief. **

"**Italy?"**

"**Yes, now stay away..." Maria reduced her tone, she opened the door. "Michelle?" She questioned as she looked astonished, "What?" I quickly ran out of the front door as Dave drove away. I continued to run until I reached the end of the drive. I turned back to look at Maria and pulled my keys out of my back pocket, "No Michelle don't!" Maria said as she ran towards me, I quickly climbed into my car and reversed of the drive, "HE DOESN'T...." I heard Maria mumble but I carried on driving, I had to see him, I loved him...**

**At the Airport**

**Mickie James**

"**Has anyone heard anything from Kelly?" John asked, as he flipped his phone, I rolled my eyes furiously. It's always Kelly with him, she's just attention seeking. I shook my head, as we walked inside. Me and Punk were laughing and joking as we trailed our luggage inside. **

"**Mickie," Melina mumbled from behind me. **

"**Yeah," I said as I turned to look at her.**

"**Where's Kelly?" **

"**I dunt know, alright?!"**

"**Sorry..." Melina muttered, "You're happy today aren't you?" **

"**You know what Melina, you act all perfect and shit, but seriously you lead everyone on!" I'd had enough of everyone, who do they all think they are?**

"**Come on Mickie, just stop getting so aggravated. You need to calm down." John said as he came and put his arm around me.**

"**You keep away from me; I'm so pissed off right now...!" **

"**Come on," Punk said as he pulled me outside for some air. **

**Melina**

"**What's her problem?" I grunted, as I sat down beside Morrison and John. I sighed as I checked my phone again. **

"**No idea, she's had it in for me all day, trust me." John muttered. As he put his phone to his ear, "God, why isn't she answering?" I shrugged.**

"**Maybe she's still inside; maybe she's just running late..." Morrison tried to reassure us.**

"**Nah, I'll go and try again..." John said as he stood up and tried to call Kelly again, I slouched back and cuddled up to Morrison.**

"**What's up love?" **

"**Nothing, I'm just annoyed with Mickie. She's taking all this out on everyone else," He sighed,**

"**Don't worry about it; she's always been short tempered." Morrison joked.**

"**Guys, guys..." John yelled as he came running over, "She keeps cutting me off; I got to go and find her..." I stood up sharply.**

"**Shouldn't Punk go, I mean their together?"**

"**He's out with Mickie, I need to find her. Tell the others..." John whispered. He then jogged out off down the corridor as me and the others all stood watching. **

"**What's going on?" Mickie asked as she and Punk came back inside, I turned to look at them both.**

"**Kelly's in trouble, she keeps cutting off John's calls, he's gone to find her!" Rebecca explained, as Punk's face changed.**

"**Oh god, I got to go and find her..."**

"**No, you need to stay here. We've got to board the flight. John and Kelly can always catch the next one, we need to stay together," I explained. **

"**Okay," **

"**I'm just going to fix my makeup," I joked as I walked towards the toilet.**

"**Melina...." I continued to walk as I heard my named been called. "MELINA..." I turned to see Dave running towards me; he slowed down as he reached me. **

"**Dave!?" I questioned as he stood in front of me.**

"**Please..." He went to speak but I quickly turned around and ran into the toilet's, I leaned over the sink as I looked in the mirror at myself, I tried to breathe slowly as my heart was skipping beats. **

"**MELINA, MELINA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME." I heard my name on the Tannoy, "PLEASE, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING..." I slowly opened the toilet door and stood out onto the corridor. **

**Michelle**

"**MELINA PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!" My heart sunk, he doesn't love me? I turned to see Melina stood looking towards Dave, she looked smitten. **

"**Oi, Melina!" I screamed as I walked over to her. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" She turned to look at me in total confusion, "I hate you!" I cried as I slapped her straight across her face. She slowly brought her hand to her face as she felt the redness. We then began to brawl as we yanked pulled and tore at each others hair; we ended up on the floor, with a huge crowd around us. **

"**Melina, stop!" I heard Morrison yell, as Melina slowly got up from the ground, she then ran off as Morrison followed her. **

"**What are you doing here?!" Dave said as he broke up the audience. I looked at him, as he stood there acting as if he cared. I sighed as tears began streaming down my face.**

"**Do you even love me?" I asked as he caressed my face.**

"**Of course I love you," I sighed,**

"**Then it's either me or her!" I screamed as I pointed towards Melina who was walking towards me...**

**John**

"**Come on Kelly pick up," I muttered as I constantly tried to call her, but she rejected every time. "Where are you?" I asked myself as I walked past the station, "Kelly?" I asked as she finally answered her phone, "Kelly, where are you!?" **

"**John," She sniffled, "Just leave me alone," She slammed the phone down, I continued to walk down the street until I saw a park, I decided that I needed to look in there, so I jogged over. **

"**Come on, where is she?!" I asked myself, as I walked over to the swings, I began searching... I could here a soft cry in the quietness of the park; I walked over the slide where Kelly was sat underneath. "KELLY!?" I sat down beside her and hugged her tightly. **

"**John..." I continued to hug her as she cried into my arms.**

"**Why are you here?!" I asked as we leant back on the metal bars, I held her close. "Did you go to the Station?" I asked her, she sighed softly. **

"**I did, but I couldn't do it... You don't understand..." She cried as she leant on me. **

"**I do, but everyone's waiting for you, we really need to go..." **

"**I can't," I turned to look at her in confusion, "I can't look at Punk..." **

"**What why, everything's okay right?" She shook her head, "Kelly?"**

"**It's hard, everything's hard for me right now, and after everything that had happened they still expected me to go back to the Station to write a stupid and pointless statement..."**

"**It's not pointless Kelly, but they should have waited to call you back..."**

"**And then Punk pressured me into going, saying that I had too. And he offered me no support at all, I needed someone but I had no one." She wept, I felt awful. "He says, I'm just attention seeking, like when my parents visited, saying that I was been dramatic... but I wasn't if he knew..."**

"**If he knew?" I repeated,**

"**If he knew what had actually happened he wouldn't think I was been dramatic, he would realise that I can't forgive my parents, not now and not ever!"**

"**Kelly, what happened?" She slowly got up and walked over to the swings; I sharply followed her and sat beside her again. "Kelly?"**

"**Punk doesn't understand, and doesn't know because I don't want him to, I don't want anyone to feel or even know what I went through..." I turned to look at her and held her hand tightly, she sighed as she continued to explain, "...When I was younger, my parents mentally abused me. They would make my life a living nightmare. Saying I would never get boyfriend and that I was so ugly I was lucky they kept me... They were never there for me John, the ruined me and that's why I'm like this now, they've scared me more ways then others,"**

"**What do you mean by that?" I whispered as she continued.**

"**I just don't ever want to return home, or see them ever again. I never was sent to school, in my first couple of years I was mentally abused by the other girls, saying that I was an orphan and that I didn't belong with my family or with the school, because I looked nothing like my parents and the teachers never did anything to intervene..."**

"**Did they ever hurt you?" She shook her head, I sighed.**

"**My parents then blamed it on me for been a spoilt brat, and made my life a living hell from then onwards, and I hate them so much now, that I cringe if I look at them. And..."**

"**Kelly, you need to tell someone. You need to speak to Punk..."**

"**NO, PROMISE ME YOU WONT TELL PUNK...." **

"**You need too"**

"**I cant, I can't..." She howled as she fell towards the floor, "I just can't...." I stood up and helped her up from the ground, I loved Kelly so much, and to know that she'd been through all of this killed me...**

"**Okay, I understand. I'm here for you, and god help me if your parents come within distance of you..." I muttered, she looked up towards me.**

"**Thanks John..."**


	20. Chapter 20 The End :

**Chapter 20 **

**The Airport**

**Michelle**

**I stood there glaring back and forth from Dave to Melina; they both were stood gazing towards the floor. I sighed, "Dave, you either want me or Melina, because you can't have both!?" **

"**Michelle, shut up. Morrison doesn't know and I don't want him to either. So lower your tone...!" Melina whispered as she walked over to me, she looked over to Morrison, and then looked back to me and Dave in discomfort. "But, Michelle is right. You can't love both of us, and expect both of us..."**

"**I don't expect both of you, what kind of guy do you think I am?!" Batista responded strongly as he looked over to me, I sharply turned away. If he wants Melina, fine. But I want him to tell me that he wants her. "I love you both, and I know I sound like I'm been selfish and a dick for saying I love you both, but I do. And Michelle I know I've ruined us, anyway for lying and sneaking around behind your back," I looked up and raised my eyebrows, too right he has. I loved him more then I could and probably will ever love another man, and I thought he loved me back. But how could he after he used me because he couldn't get Melina? "And Melina, we grew close when you broke up with Morrison, he treated you like shit and I was there for you. And after that I've always wanted to protect you, and that's how my feelings for you got a lot stronger..."**

"**This is stupid," I muttered as I walked away from the pair, all three of us knew who he wanted, I could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. **

"**Michelle!" He yelled from behind, "Come back please, I will decide....!" **

"**Fuck off Batista, you don't love me...!" I turned to look at him, "You never loved me..." **

**Outside**

**Mickie**

"**Where is he?" I muttered to myself as I looked up the street, he'd been gone for ages, and the plane was arriving soon. **

"**Don't worry; they'll be here soon..." Punk said as he placed his arm around me, we both walked over to the outside bench and sat down. **

"**Maybe he didn't find her though..." **

"**He will have, stop worrying..." He said as he tried to reassure me.**

"**I've called him numerous of times though..." I said as I began to cry.**

"**Oh, well maybe their talking and maybe he can't answer at the moment. He'll have a reason; don't get upset by it...." He said as he pulled me closer to him, I could feel his heart beating it was beautiful. **

"**What if something's going on between them," I said as I pulled away from him, and looked towards him. "All this time, I mean I know their friends and stuff, but sometimes been more then just friends can result in something else right?" Punk remained silent as he looked towards the floor in front. "At first I thought I could trust them, but now I'm unsure. He's always checking if she's okay, always texting her and ringing her. But I don't know..."**

"**I don't know what to believe anymore, to be honest. I mean one minute Kelly's all open and wanting to talk, then the other minute it doesn't matter anymore and she remains quiet. Maybe we need to talk to them both..." He said as I continued to cry. "Don't get upset about this love...."**

"**Well what if I made a fool of myself..."**

"**You haven't, but I've made the mistake in committing myself to Kelly when it should have been someone else..." He explained as I turned to look at him.**

"**Someone else?" I asked in confusion, who was he on about?**

"**Yeah, someone else Mickie..." He whispered, as he leant towards me. **

**Randy's Car**

**Randy**

"**Maryse please talk to me," I said as I pulled up outside her house, "Look, I won't talk to Zack, but if I see him god help me...." I mumbled, she sighed. **

"**Thanks," She smiled, as she climbed out the car, I followed her and placed my car keys in my back pocket. She unlocked the front door and I followed her in, "You can leave Randy, you've done enough," She said as she turned to shut the door. **

"**If you're sure," I said as I opened the front door. **

"**Wait, why don't you... stay for a drink...?" She mumbled as she pulled on my hand, I turned around again. "It's the least I can do, after everything you've done for me..." She smiled, as she walked into the kitchen.**

**Kelly**

"**John, this is my entire fault....!" I sniffled as he tried to stop one of the several taxis's speeding by. He turned to look at me in confusion.**

"**How is this, your fault Kelly?" He asked puzzled. "You did nothing wrong, we just need a taxi, he said as he held his hand out into the road. I nodded as he was right, I never did anything... **

"**Where you heading?" The driver asked as he wound his window down, he was fairly short, barely able to look over the steering wheel to be precise, he had brown messed up hair which was mostly hid under the yellow hat. **

"**Jacksonville Airport..." John said as he opened the back door for me.**

"**Thanks," I said, as I flashed him one of my weak smiles, he climbed into the front, I fastened my seatbelt and looked out of the window beside me.**

"**Going anywhere nice?" He asked John, I pulled my phone out of my pocket.**

"**Just Italy..."**

"**Never been there, this first time you're going?" He asked as we pulled up at the traffic lights.**

"**Yeah, there's a whole bunch of us..." I put my phone back in my pocket and looked out of the window again, it had begun raining. For the rest of the journey I watched the rain fall on the pane. **

"**Right here we are..." The driver said even though as much was obvious. I opened the door and stood out, the rain was still strong. I turned to wait for John as he handed the fare to the Driver and climbed out of the car. He speedily walked over to me and placed his arm over my shoulder.**

"**I'll pay you back later, I promise..." I announced as we entered the Airport. **

"**You don't have too." He replied almost sounding shocked that I was offering to pay him back.**

"**Well it's the least I could do, after you came and found me..." I'd just finished talking when John stopped me in my stride.**

"**Kelly I came and found you because I was worried about you. Not because I wanted you to owe me afterwards..." He chuckled at his words. I looked towards him and sighed.**

"**Then why didn't Punk come and find me?" I asked trying not show my emotion to much, "You just said you cared about me, doesn't Punk care about me?" John sighed.**

"**Of course he cares about you, you numptey. I told him to stay."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because if everyone went out looking for you then, everyone will end up missing their flight..." He smiled one of his gorgeous smiles and we continued to walk.**

**Melina**

"**Passport please..." I handed the woman behind the counter my Passport, I was the last one to pass through Passport Check. "Thanks," She said as she handed me it back, I continued to walk forwards to board the flight. **

"**Where are John and Kelly?" I asked Morrison as we walked through the Boarding Bridge, he shrugged.**

"**They'll come, if not they can always catch the next flight..." He sounded reassuring but I couldn't tell whether he would be right or wrong. My phone began to beep from inside my bag; I unzipped it and pulled it out. "Who is it?" Morrison asked as I flipped my phone up.**

"**Kelly," I beamed, "She says she's here with John, and she's sorry about everything. She also says she'll talk later." **

"**Great, now come on let's actually manage to get on the plane..." He chuckled as we found our seat, row 7. Me and Morrison were going to sit next to Shawn. "You can sit next to the window love, so then you're not in the middle of me and Shawn," He joked, I slid across the seats and sat beside the window, Morrison sat down beside me and pulled his tray out from the chair in front. **

"**You're not hungry already?" I sighed; he sharply turned to look at me.**

"**Hey, I haven't eaten since twelve I think I deserve something."**

"**Yeah, well plane food is always horrible..." I pointed out, and flashed a smug smile on my face.**

"**To be honest love, I'll eat anything at the moment..." We both laughed.**

"**Hey, looks like I'm with you two..." Shawn said as he slouched beside Morrison, "As long as neither of you two snore, I'll be good." He joked.**

"**Well then looks like you dropped a right bombshell; Melina's the heaviest sleeper I've ever met...!" **

"**Hey, I do not snore..." I protested and added a slight punched to Morrison's shoulder. I leant forward to look at Shawn, "I really don't snore..." I repeated again just in case he believed Morrison's lie.**

"**I know..." He smiled sweetly. **

"**So who's Rebecca sat with?" Morrison asked.**

"**Steph and Hunter," I pointed out.**

"**How'd you know?" Morrison asked as he turned to look at me.**

"**Erm, because their sat over there!" I laughed, as Morrison turned to look. "I haven't seen Kelly and John yet..." I kneeled on my chair as I searched the plane.**

"**Do you really have to attract attention to yourself all the time?" Morrison groaned. I could see Mickie and Punk sat with Jillian and Candice on her own. "Melina!?" **

"**Yes?" I replied as I sat back on my chair again. "Sorry I was just looking for Kelly."**

"**Hey up." Candice whispered as she walked over to our seat, "Just saw you noising around the plane, any particular reason?" She laughed. **

"**I was looking for Kelly and John, you seen them?" I asked her.**

"**No, I hope they come soon, I really don't fancy sitting by myself..."**

**Smackdown Arena**

**Vickie**

"**Okay, calm down everyone." I projected my voice, to the full Smackdown locker room. "Excuse me!" The room turned quiet. "Thank you." I smiled, "Now, most of you will be wondering why I'm here talking to you." There were muttering and groaning coming from different directions, "Well, I just found out today that 12 RAW Superstars and Diva's are visiting Spain..."**

"**Okay, so why is this anything to do with us?" Big Show muttered.**

"**Because, I want to know what their up too, their probably doing some photo shoot, or an autograph sighing..."**

"**Maybe their just going on holiday...."**

"**Well, even if they are going on holiday. I want to sabotage their plans..."**

"**What about this weeks show?" Natalya asked, as she turned to look at the rest of the Hart Dynasty. **

"**Well that's why I'm only sending nine Superstars and Diva's. Seen as we have less then them..." There was another 30 seconds of mumbling and muttering from the Smackdown locker room. "I've already picked out the lucky nine, so if you'd all like to shut up." I bellowed into the noisy locker room. "Thanks, right the people I have chosen are: Edge, Big Show, Layla, Michelle, Curt Hawkins and Me, any problems – no." **

"**But Michelle isn't here!" Natalya grumbled. **

"**Oh, she already sent me a text. She's already at the airport for some reason..." **

**Boarding Bridge**

**Kelly**

"**What row number are we Kelly?" John asked as we walked down the boarding bridge. **

"**Erm, I don't know. Let me have a look..." I muttered as I searched throw my silver bag, "Row 9. Come on we're going to be the last ones on..." We giggled as we cantered down the bridge. Once we entered the plane, most of the passengers we're already in their seats. There were just a few people stood up. **

"**Here, that's our row..." John pointed from behind me as we walked down the aisle, I was in a daze of my own when he tapped me on my shoulder. **

"**Sorry," I laughed as I moved across to the window seat; he followed me and sat beside me. **

"**I hope we don't get some random person sat beside me," John mumbled beside me. I flipped up my phone to check for any texts – none. Did no one care at all?**

"**Where's Punk?" I whispered John.**

"**Erm..."**

"**Hey, oh my god you're here!" Candice said as she sat down in the end seat, "I didn't think you'd come, and then I would be on my own." She smiled as I leant forward and hugged her.**

"**Guys, if you're going to have a love fest you don't need to do it over my knee." John joked. **

"**If everyone would like to listen...!" The air hostess projected her voice so everyone on board the flight could here. As she explained the procedure for emergencies I checked my phone again. **

"**Have you seen Punk?" I whispered to Candice, she nodded her head. "Where?"**

"**Row six, straight in front..." Candice said a bit too loud, the air hostess flashed her, a dirty look as she carried on. **

"**Thanks."**

**On The Plane**

**Mickie**

**I slowly shut the window shutter as the plane left the ground, I hated flying. It had always been a phobia, "Why you shut the window?" Punk asked as he pulled his tray out from the chair in front. **

"**Because I don't want to look out," I snapped.**

"**Sorry, I was just asking. You know trying to make conversation." Punk droned.**

"**Ughh," Jillian grunted as she put her ear phones in, "As if this trip wasn't bad enough," She mumbled, as she pulled a magazine out of her bag. **

"**Conversation," I whispered as I looked to check Jillian wasn't listening. "Did you forget what just happened?"**

"**Of course not Mickie, do you actually think I wanted to betray Kelly? I can't make it go away?!" I turned away, how could I have been so stupid? I mean seriously. I unzipped my bag and began searching through it for my IPod. I don't know what came over me.**

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

"**Okay, okay. So you tell me your darkest secret!" I joked as I poured more of the wine into mine and Randy's glasses. "Come on, I told you mine...."**

"**Erm, I don't know. I don't really think I have a 'dark secret'" Randy smiled innocently.**

"**Fine." I snapped as I turned to face the other way. **

"**Aww, come on Maryse!"**

"**No, you just don't trust me do you?!" I joked as I turned to look at him.**

"**Of course I trust you..." He said as he slowly took my hand from my legs. **

"**Well then come on...." I protested.**

**On The Plane**

**Melina**

"**You know what, I'm going to have a walk around and look for Kelly and John," I told Morrison as I unfastened my seatbelt, he sighed. "What?"**

"**Nothing, just get past quickly..." He said, as I strode over his legs, Shawn had moved out from his seat and gone to the toilet so I could easily get out. I began to walk through the plane, checking each seat as I went. **

"**Hey up Melina...." Candice beamed as I got closer to her.**

"**Hi, have you seen Kelly and John?"**

"**As a better of fact, yes I have..." She smiled cheekily as she pointed to beside her. I walked over.**

"**Omg, you managed to get on!?" I said a bit too loud.**

"**Yup, we're here..." John said in a more hushed tone then me. I bent down beside them in the aisle.**

"**I'm so happy you came," I smiled, "Is everything better between you and Mickie?" Kelly turned to look at John in confusion.**

"**Um, I don't know I haven't spoken to her..." John said awkwardly.**

"**Me either, she's been right stubborn with everyone..." I muttered.**

"**Is she?" Kelly looked shocked. I nodded.**

"**Ooh by the way, when we check in I know which rooms you're all in." I told all three of them.**

"**Cool. Who am I with?" Candice asked as she closed her magazine.**

"**Well..." I mumbled. "All the girls are... together..."**

"**Oh," **

"**I know, as if it wasn't awkward enough that Mickie's got the strop on."**

"**She'll get over it..." Kelly smiled.**

"**I hardly doubt it, I got to go. Morrison will be eating the plane out if not..." I walked back over to my chair, Shawn sighed sweetly and climbed back out of his seat, I then strode over Morrison. "Ooh, you've not ordered something, what a miracle..." I joked as I sat back in my place.**

"**Actually, I just ordered a sandwich..." He smiled cheekily, "I also got Shawn Bailey's and you a Smirnoff Ice..." I smiled.**

"**Well then I'll have to forgive you just this once." I winked at him as I looked out of the window towards the clouds, "You don't realise how fast you're going when you're in here, do you?" I said totally randomly.**

"**Here's you order...." The Air Hostess said as she handed him his sandwich, "And here's your drinks," She smiled as she pushed the trolley away. Morrison handed me my Smirnoff. **

"**Thanks..."**

**Punk**

"**I'm just going to the toilet..." Jillian said aggravated. "Don't touch my things..." **

"**Okay," I smiled as she walked away.**

"**Like we'd touch her things..." Mickie grumbled beside me.**

"**Okay, what is your problem today?" I whispered. "You've had the huff on since we arrived at the airport."**

"**I'm sorry, it's been stressful." She said as she leant towards me. "We can't tell anyone about what happened."**

"**I know, it would end badly..."**

"**But just promise me you wont tell anyone," I nodded.**

"**I promise, as long as you do..." I said just as Jillian walked back. She groaned and sat back beside me. What have I done? I should have listened to my Mum, instead of doing the thing I said I wouldn't. Jillian giggled beside me.**

"**What!?" Mickie bellowed.**

"**Sshh Mickie..."**

"**God you guys are so gullible..." She laughed.**

"**You what?" Mickie replied.**

"**Well, did you really think I had my headphones in earlier?" She laughed, "I'm just going to go and talk the Steph..." She went to stand up. I pulled her back down, "Excuse me..."**

"**You won't tell anyone right?" She smiled.**

"**We'll do anything..."**

"**Anything...?" Jillian wiped a massive smile on her face...**


End file.
